Kigolicious Days
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO. Sequel to '12 Days of Kigo'. What everyone wants from life is continuous and genuine happiness. This is the story of Kim and Shego's pursuit of such happiness as they deal with their insane families, quirky friends, and meddling villains.
1. Plain as Vanilla

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I'm still a bit surprised by how well 12 Days of Kigo turned out. So, as a way to let my readers know how much I appreciate their input, I've started this sequel which will go on indefinitely until readers get sick of it. It'll cover the day to day lives of our favorite couple and how they deal with the every day aspects of life. Expect a wide range of styles in this story from tear-jerking romantic angst to 'is this author on crack!?!?' humor. Also, please take a good, hard-look at the M rating on this story. And lets consider what kind of things are in M-rated stories.....Ok? Good. So turn off your cell phones, grab some popcorn, and strap yourselves in for a _lloooooonnnnnggggg_ ride.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Plain as Vanilla"

Shego yawned tiredly as she stepped out of her Global Justice issued black sedan, kicking the door shut behind her as she stumbled across the poorly lit parking garage towards the elevator. Her Global Justice uniform was slightly rumpled and there were small bags under her eyes. She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and yawned again as she pressed the up button. All in all, she looked like your average person who just got off an eight hour shift and had to deal with difficult customers all day, except in Shego's case instead of dealing with irate customers, she had to deal with a single irate superior.

It was the day after Kim's graduation, which, in Shego's opinion, was within the norm when it came to the redheaded hero. An evil scientist trying to kill her with a platoon of robotic bikers during her graduation was as normal an event as the sun rising when it came to Kim Possible. Therefore, Shego wasn't really to concerned about any apparent threats, especially since her brothers were in attendence, and thought it wouldn't hurt to spend a little time with the young teen while she was suppose to be sitting with Kim's family.

Apparently Dr. Director didn't see it that way and was pissed that Shego had left her post, endangering Kim's family. So what if she hadn't been there when the action began? The important thing was that she had been there to help end it.

"Act like a proper Global Justice agent my green ass," Shego muttered as she stepped into the elevator when it chimed and opened up for her, her eyes narrowed in irritation. After the fiasco at Kim's graduation, Shego had escaped Dr. Directors wrath mainly because the one eyed woman was kept busy rest of the day dealing with the massive pile of paper work the had been produced by Drakken and Motor Ed's failed attempt at crashing Kim's graduation.

However, Betty made sure to make Shego suffer the moment she stepped into the Global Justice headquarters the next day. Dr. Director had wiped her schedule for the day clear and forced Shego to do grunt work the entire day. From cleaning out every bathroom in the government building to waxing Will Du's car, Betty made sure that Shego would learn the hard way to never cross her again. The only reason Shego didn't blow off Betty's punishment was because knew Betty would pull ot her ace on her: threaten to _not_ partner her up with Kim when the redhead became an official Global Justice agent instead of working with G.J. as a 'contract' agent.

With sigh, Shego pulled out her key card and inserted it into a card slot. A hidden panel opened up above the other floor buttons, with the letters PH on it, short for 'Penthouse'.

As part of the deal for having Global Justice wiping her record clean, she had to give up all her illegitimate assets. However, she had managed to get Betty to agree to at least leave her with one of her safe houses to live in.

She decided to keep the penthouse in Upper Town, mainly because it was the perfect compromise between being near Kim and having a high class place to live in.

Shego leaned against the glass wall, staring blankly out at the view of the city as the elevator steadily rose up out of the underground parking garage and up the twenty story building.

One of the other reasons she chose this place was because it was one of the best places she had to escape to when life was hard on her. The view from her balcony here was breath taking, and provided the perfect atmosphere for personal reflection and meditation. And given the fact that she was dating her former nemesis, working under a woman who had a constant stick up her ass, and was now back in full contact with her crazy ass family, she had a feeling there would be a lot of personal reflecting and meditation going on.

"What the hell are you doing Shego?" Shego said quietly to herself, softly bumping her head against the glass wall as she closed her tired eyes. "I thought you already learned the hard way that being a hero sucked major ass."

Back in her Team Go days, she had almost literally gone insane working under Hego's command. The large man had refused to take anybody else's input when it came to making decisions for the team, and more often than not, Shego ended up working her ass to death trying make chicken salad out of chicken shit.

Finally, after a certain event that finally pushed Shego off the edge, Shego left Team Go and began her life of personal freedom.

_So why come back to this life when you know no it'll just make you miserable,_ Shego pondered listlessly, chuckling humorlessly when she could make out her exhausted reflection in the glass. The only difference between working for Betty instead of Hego was the Betty was completely aware of how much she was making Shego suffer.

Shego jumped slightly when she felt something vibrate in her pocket.

Shego pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, her lips twitching slightly when she saw she had a text message from Kim.

Shego had already said yes to Kim's request that they live together after Kim graduated, but even though she was already out of high school, there were a few key things that needed to be done before Kim joined her in her penthouse apartment.

First, Kim had to inform her parents....which Kim hadn't counted on being so difficult.

Shego snickered when she remembered the dinner after Kim's graduation.

One of the conditions Shego had laid down was that Kim had to personally let her parents know that she wanted to move out and live with her. While Shego knew Anne would most likely let Kim move out with little protest, it was James that was the main source of anxiety for Kim. The redhead loved her father to death, but she hated how he acted just because he was too stubborn to except the fact that his daughter was no longer a little girl.

The short period of time where James was dealing with learning about Kim's sexuality had been hard on Kim. Not so mush because James was treating Kim badly. If anything, James became even more protective of her and seemed to make the effort to be more involved in her life. And that's where the trouble started. The problem was how he refused to acknowledge the fact that Kim and Shego needed some 'alone' time every now and then.

Whether it be going out for burgers or taking a trip to the beach, it seemed that James somehow managed to find a way to invite himself and become the third wheel or to turn Kim and Shego's private outings into family outings. Shego was content with waiting him out till the older man excepted that he couldn't guard Kim forever, and didn't worry over it much. After working with Drakken for so many years, she had the patience of a Buddhist monk.

But to Kim and her raging teenage hormones, those few weeks had been total hell on her. More than once Shego found herself being dragged into the weirdest places just so Kim could have the thief to herself for a few precious minutes. Therefore the teen hero was reluctant to mess with the fragile peace that had been forged between James and Shego.

Kim had been a stuttering mess at dinner and in the end, had chickened out, deciding to put it off till she could have a heart to heart with her father and till she settled things with Global Justice.

That was another thing she needed to take care of.

Kim still needed to sit down with Dr. Director and pound out the details before she signed on with Global Justice. Kim wanted to make sure she got a college education out of the deal and Betty wanted to make sure she got a full time agent out of it. Shego just wanted to finally get a competent partner. She was sick and tired of being partnered up with people who only slowed her down or pissed her off.

And the final thing that needed to be taken care of was 'domesticating' the redhead, which Shego was just about ready to give up on. Whenever Kim spent the weekend at her apartment, Shego usually found herself cleaning up after her and cooking all their meals. Besides, Shego could admit that she didn't really mind acting like a second mother to Kim and letting Kim have her way most of the time. Mainly because when Kim had her way, it usually resulted in a sinfully good time for Shego.

"Stupid brat," Shego mumbled affectionately, a soft smile gracing her face when she opened up the text message and read it.

_'Love you lots! Hope Betty didn't work you like a dog and get you all stressed out. If she did, come by my place and I'll help you relax. I have the place to myself tonight. Actually, even if your day rocked, come over tonight. I promise I wont bite...much. -Kimxoxox_

Shego's grin widened a bit more when she reread the message again.

"You're getting soft Shego," the former thief mumbled quietly when she reread it a third time. Her phone vibrated again when a picture message was sent to her phone, this one also from Kim. Shego opened it and laughed softly when a picture of Kim giving her puppy dog pout filled her phone screen.

"Yup, you're definitely getting soft," Shego sighed out as she pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator, bringing it to a halt, before pressing the parking garage button. Even though she was exhausted and looked like she was in serious need of a good nights sleep, the happy smile on her face never left.

_If this is what if feels like to be soft-hearted goody goody working under a one-eyed Nazi, then I think I'll be just fine,_ Shego thought as she sent a text to Kim that she was on her way. Almost immediately Shego got a reply and Shego's smile widened a bit more at Kim's brief _'Yay!_' reply.

Shego closed and pocketed her phone before staring outside the glass at the brightly lit city. Meditating while staring at the beautiful city did wonders to relax her soul. But there was no way in hell that it would ever compare to a night with Kim Possible.

* * *

Kim puffed out a breath of air as she fell into a rocking chair on her porch, adjusting the black bathrobe she was wearing. Kim tucked her legs under her and snuggled into the over sized robe, breathing in the scent of its owner as she settled into the rocking chair, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive.

Shego had left the robe there from her last visit almost a week ago, and Kim briefly wondered if Shego wouldn't mind leaving it here indefinitely. The entire week Kim had easily fallen into a peaceful slumber wrapped up in the fluffy black robe, surrounded by Shego's scent. It had been a week since her and Shego had been able to spend the night together, with Shego being worked to death by Dr. Director and Kim being busy with hero work. Kim would have tried to talk Shego into spending the night with her yesterday after her graduation, but James had been eyeing Shego intently during dinner for some reason, and Kim didn't think inviting Shego to stay the night would have gone over well with her father.

While a week wasn't that long to most people, it was long enough to the point where Kim had been prepared to personally go to Shego's place herself and beg for some affection had Shego blown off her invitation to come over tonight. While Kim had her pride, she was more than willing to debase herself by throwing a temper tantrum outside Shego's apartment door till the plasma wielding woman would let her in.

Kim smirked when she recalled several instances of that actually happening, mainly during the first couple months of their relationship. Shego had still been stingy about having her personal space and having time to herself, and Kim had still been unsure how to handle the older woman and how to navigate the waters of their new relationship. Thus, the easiest and most effective method she had to get her way was to start whining constantly till Shego caved in. Over time Kim learned better and more effective ways to get her point across, although every now and then she'll use a tantrum just to make sure Shego remembered what she was willing to resort to to have her way.

"Kim Possible. Teen hero, world globe trotter, and expert tantrum thrower," Kim mumbled bemusedly, closing her eyes peacefully when a nice breeze blew through the porch.

Kim sighed contently as she reflected on where her life was currently at.

She had finally graduated from high school and would soon be negotiating her future with the leader of Global Justice. She wasn't sure what to expect from Betty, but she had a feeling the one eyed woman would be more than willing to acquiesce to all her demands in exchange for having the redhead as an agent.

Ron was going to go to the community college in Middletown to get his Associates Degree in Culinary Arts before heading to a major university and Monique was taking the year off to save up money to go to Paris to go to a fashion school there, so she still had both her best friends by her side, for now at least.

More importantly, she was finally in a relationship that lasted for more than a week, even though it wasn't exactly the kind of relationship that she had pictured herself in. Kim didn't know whether to consider herself gay, straight, bisexual, or what, being that Shego was the only girl she had felt any kind of attraction to. In the end, Kim just said screw it, and proudly called herself a 'Shego-sexual' when someone asked her what her sexual orientation was, a term which caused many people to stare at her if she was insane. It never failed to make Shego laugh.

While a lot of people would say that Shego was the lucky one to have someone like Kim, the redhead would be in the minority in thinking the opposite were true. Kim saw herself as an average looking, redheaded teenager with zero confidence in her sexual prowess who just happened to be good at kicking butt, while Shego was easily one of the most sexual, exotic looking woman in existence and was most likely the source of many wet dreams among the villain community and, admittedly, to the hero community as well. Kim had been tempted to bring Shego to her high school one day just so she could walk through a crowded hallway with the sensual woman hanging on her arm. Just the thought of all the envious looks she would get from the male population (and some females) was enough to fill her chest with pride.

Comparing her to Shego was like comparing a melting puddle of vanilla ice cream to a double chocolate chip fudge ice cream sundae with whipped cream and cherry topping. Even though Kim had grown more confident in the fact that Shego loved her, her own attractiveness was still a secret source of anxiety for her. Mainly because Kim still had a hard time judging just how attracted Shego was to her. While Kim constantly reminded Shego what she thought of her body, Shego surprisingly tended to be a bit prudish when it came to complimenting the redhead.

Kim worried that Shego would get bored with how plain she was underneath all the hero stuff. Because besides being a hero, what else did she have going for her? She wasn't super smart like the rest of her family, her circle of friends was depressingly small, she didn't have any cool hobbies or talents the Shego didn't already have, and even though Shego said it wasn't an issue for her, her physical assets were nothing to brag about. Kim's largest fear was that one day some swanky hero or villain would stroll by and steal Shego away from her.

Despite how much others would claim that she had Shego wrapped around her finger, the fact was that it was the other way around. And Kim was pretty sure she was the only one who knew it. Even Shego was oblivious to that fact. Kim was almost positive that Shego had no idea just how deeply smitten she had become with her. While she knew Shego was aware of how much she lusted for her physically, Kim was sure that Shego wasn't aware how much of her heart she currently owned, which was pretty much all of it.

Of all the people she had ever dated, nobody made her feel the things she did than when she was with Shego. Just being in the mere presence of the former thief was enough to create a feeling of completeness, like she had accomplished everything she set for in life. If she thought about it, that was how she had always felt when she fought Shego when they were still enemies. While they fought each other, the world around them always seemed to disappear, as if the person they were fighting was the only thing that mattered in that moment. Kim had always notched it up to adrenaline and the threat of death.

And after dating the thief a while and finally getting a glimpse of what laid beneath Shego's many walls, Kim found herself hopelessly in love with the older woman. Beneath the hard, sarcastic shell that Shego projected was a beautiful soul that warmed Kim to the core of her being. As the snarky thief who was only interested in her next paycheck was gradually changing into this beautiful creature, Kim found herself changing from an innocent teen hero to an almost depraved, obsessive lunatic who was desperately clinging on to something she knew she wasn't worthy of.

Kim was at the point where if Shego had decided to return to her life of crime, Kim wasn't all to positive that she wouldn't follow her just so she could remain at her side. It was a thought that generated a lot of conflicted feelings and was something she knew she would have to talk about with somebody one day.

Her morals had always taking precedence over everything except for her family. Was her feelings for Shego at the point where they were more important than her beliefs? What if Shego decided to try to take over the world and asked her to join her? Would she say no? Could she say no? The fact was, Kim was so emotionally invested in Shego that if she lost the pale green skinned woman, she wasn't sure she would be able to survive. What would Shego say if she knew just how much power she wielded over the smitten redhead?

Kim was snapped out of her thoughts when a sleek, black sedan pulled into the driveway. Her deep, ponderous thoughts flew out the window as a face splitting smile covered her face.

Kim jumped out of the rocking chair and flew off the porch, an eager look on her face, her worrisome thoughts gone. She would burn down those bridges when she came to them. It was the here and now that mattered the most. And the here and now was looking pretty good so far.

Shego stepped out of her car and closed the door, the sleeves of her uniform rolled up to her elbows and collar of her uniform was unbuttoned. Kim briefly noted how tired Shego looked, and silently hope she wasn't _too_ tired.

Shego locked her car before taking a deep breath and bracing herself.

"SHEGO!" Kim squealed, her petite form jumping into Shego's braced body.

Shego oofed as Kim's body collided with her own, making her stumble back against her car as she wrapped her strong arms around Kim's slim body.

"Kimmie," Shego sighed, half contentedly, half exasperated. Shego buried her face in Kim's red hair, breathing in the scent of her strawberry scented shampoo.

Kim nuzzled her face into the crook of Shego's neck as she squeezed her arms around the older woman's torso, taking in Shego's musky scent, a sign that Shego had yet to wash up for the night yet. Kim didn't mind at all since she enjoyed everything that was Shego.

"I'm glad you came," Kim said softly against Shego's neck, before planting several soft kisses to the patch of skin.

Shego hummed in acknowledgment, leaning against her car and holding Kim against her. The feel of the teens petal like lips against her neck and her petite body molded against her in the night air was quickly draining away the built up tension she had from work.

_Coming here was definitely the right decision, _Shego thought briefly, sighing in content when Kim began trailing kisses up her neck and along her jaw line.

Kim pressed harder against Shego's body as she raised a hand up to tilt Shego's head down before pressing her lips against Shego's. Kim felt her heart flutter as Shego deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Yup, a week was definitely way to long. She may be plain as vanilla, but that didn't mean she was stupid. She'd push every opportunity she had with Shego to fully enjoy the benefits of being in a relationship with her. Cause in Kim's opinion, there was no telling when Shego would realize just how boring she was and leave for someone more dynamic. Best to create as many memories as she could with the former thief before Shego took off.

Shego shivered and moaned against Kim's lips when the redhead began massaging the base of her neck

They both froze when a loud honking noise filled the air as a car filled with teenage boys paused in front of Kim's house.

"HEY! CHECK OUT THE LEZZIE MAKING OUT WITH THE GREEN FREAK! HAHA!" yelled the leader of the group, his friends chuckling along.

Shego blinked rapidly when Kim just moved her head to the side to stare blankly at the boys without loosening her hold on her.

"Wow, funny guy," Kim said dryly, quirking an eyebrow. "Don't be jealous just because this one," Kim nodded to Shego, "will be getting more pussy tonight than you'll be getting for the rest of this year."

Kim back away and grabbed Shego's hand, pulling her towards her house.

Shego stared wide eyed at Kim's blank face before glancing behind her to see the leader of the group gaping wordlessly at them, not having a comeback ready while the rest of the boys in the car were howling with laughter at the speechless teenage boy.

Shego felt her lip curl up as Kim pulled her into the house and lock the door behind her.

"Holy crap, Princess," Shego said in an impressed voice, staring at Kim's back, who was still facing the locked door. "I didn't think you had it in you to say something like that."

Shego's smile disappeared when Kim turned around, seeing the depressed look on her face.

"H-hey, whats with the long face? You were great out there! I couldn't have said it any better!" Shego said quickly as she stepped forward, pulling Kim into her arms.

_Although I would have followed up with some bodily harm,_ Shego mentally noted, before shaking it away.

"I just...," Kim sighed before wrapping her arms around Shego's torso, resting her head on Shego's shoulder. "We haven't had any alone time all week and just when I though I had you to myself, those jerks had to go and ruin the mood...," Kim trailed off and sighed despondently.

Nothing put Shego in a worse mood than a bigoted asshole. And when Shego was in a bad mood, it meant a zero percent chance of her being in an affectionate mood. Which equaled to no Shego time for Kim. And Kim wasn't sure she could survive another week without some Shego lovin.

Shego quirked an eyebrow and pushed Kim away till she was at arms length and frowned at the redhead.

Kim winced, guessing she was about to get the 'I'm not in the mood, go to sleep' speech.

Shego blinked and grinned, having an idea what was going through Kim's head.

_You're dead wrong if you think I'm going to let some punk screw me out of some Kimmie lovin tonight,_ Shego thought ruefully.

"So, the mood's ruined? To bad, especially considering I think I remember seeing a can of whipped cream in your fridge yesterday....," Shego trailed off, sighing in mock disappointment.

Kim stiffened and slowly looked up at Shego, a small grin spreading across her face.

"....we have some cherries also," Kim murmured. Kim blinked before her smile got even bigger. "And we have double chocolate chip fudge ice cream also."

Shego laughed loudly as she bent down and scooped Kim up bridal style, making Kim squeal in delight.

"Hmm, sounds good to me," Shego said, placing a quick kiss on Kim's nose before walking towards the kitchen. "Just change one little thing for me, and it'll be perfect."

Kim blinked questioningly at her. Shego smiled sheepishly at her.

"Make it vanilla ice cream instead and then you'll have me sold." Shego blinked when Kim stiffened and stared blankly at her. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

Shego quirked an eyebrow up when Kim just kept on staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" Shego asked, a small frown on her face.

"Why vanilla? It's so...boring," Kim murmured, her brow furrowed a little. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Does it really matter?" Shego grumbled as they entered the living room, heading towards the kitchen. Kim bit her bottom lip and studied Shego's face a moment before continuing.

"But there's nothing special about it, so why-"

"Look, you and everybody else probably like all that fancy stuff, and there's nothing wrong with that. But call me weird, I'll take plain old vanilla over all that other crap any day of the week," Shego said exhasperatly, wondering why Kim was making such a big deal over it.

Kim raised a hand up to her chest to clutch at her robe, feeling something powerful stir in her heart. She knew she was being ridiculous, making a big deal out of something so meaningless, but she couldn't help herself. In her own oblivious way, Shego was soothing Kim's insecurities, and Kim couldn't help but fall even more in love with the older woman for it.

"But there are so many other flavors out there," Kim said in a slightly quivering voice, her eyes feeling a little wet as she stared at Shego with hopeful eyes, wishing with all her might that Shego will say what she desperatley needed to hear.

Still ignorant of what was happening with the teen in her arms, Shego sighed and rolled her eyes, staring straight ahead as she answered.

"Look Princess, for some weird, freaky reason I just happen think vanilla is the greatest ice cream flavor there is and there's nothing you can say to change my mind, so drop it alrea-mmmphh!" Shego stumbled when Kim roughly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a hard kiss, sending them tumbling onto the living room floor. Shego pushed herself up into a sitting position, staring incredulously at the redhead

"K-Kimmie!? What are yo- gah!"

Kim silenced whatever Shego was about to say as she roughly shoved Shego onto her back and scrambled on top of her, straddling her hips before placing a bruising kiss against her lips as she held her wrists to the floor.

"Princess," Shego gasped dazedly when the teen finally release the hard kiss to take a breath.

"What...whats-," Shego moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head when one of Kim's hands released a wrist and was shoved roughly into the pants of her Global Justice uniform, cupping her sex firmly. "F-fuck....wha...Kimmie?" Shego groaned as her hips twitched involuntarily against the hard press of Kim's warm hand and as Kim entangled her free hand in her long, black hair. Kim placed another hard kiss against Shego's full lips, knowing that her lips would be slightly bruised in the morning but not caring.

"Shego," Kim rasped against her black lips, staring into Shego's glazed over jade green eyes with hooded olive ones. "I love you so much," Kim whispered breathlessly, causing Shego's heart to skip a beat and warmth to fill her stomach.

Shego never got the chance to respond as Kim placed another bruising kiss against her lips and pressed her hand harder against Shego's burning center, causing the older woman's hips to pump uncontrollably against her hand as she moaned loudly into Kim's mouth as she clutched at her robed back.

Shego tore her mouth away, panting heavily as colorful dots began appearing in her vision, groaning as Kim rained down kisses all over the side of her face. She tried to control her bodies reaction, but her hips refused to stop rolling against Kim's warm hand.

"S-Stop, I ,ahhh," Shego squeezed her eyes shut as her hips rolled faster when Kim pressed her hand harder against her center. Her arms wrapped tightly around Kim, a hand held tightly to the back of Kim's head as the teen bent her head down to suckle her neck.

"Kimmie, you..have to slow down or I'll.." Shego choked on her words as Kim curled two fingers into her. "S-shit, Kimmie," Shego groaned as she rocked her hips in rhythm with Kim's hand, her head whipping to the side to block off Kim's attack on her neck when the sensations were starting to overwhelm her.

"I love you, I love you so much," Kim whispered against Shego's cheek, the hand entangled in Shego's hair pulling back to forcel her head back, exposing Shego's throat, before attaching her mouth to the exposed region again, suckling harshly on Shego's exposed neck.

Kim could feel her own need building, but right now the only thing she desperately wanted was to mark Shego as her own. She wanted touch Shego in ways that only she was allowed. She wanted to show Shego just how much claim she had over her. She wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't dreaming and that this gorgeous creature loved her enough to surrender her body to her in every way possible. Despite how selfish and controlling it sounded, Kim wanted nothing more than to mark Shego in such a way that the entire world knew that they weren't allowed to touch this person without Kim's permission.

Shego began whimpering as her arm squeezed Kim's body in a vice like grip while her other hand held Kim's head in place, her hips pumping furiously as she felt her peak approaching.

Kim placed a kiss on the dark hickey on Shego's neck, trailing kisses upward till she was staring into Shego's tightly shut eyes.

"Shego, open your eyes for me baby, please," Kim pleaded desperately, resting her forehead against Shego's sweaty one, needing to look into the window to Shego's soul.

Shego forced her eyes open, staring into Kim's darkened olive eyes.

"I-I love you," Shego managed to choke out as her breathing stopped and her vision turned white as her climax engulfed her. Kim watched in awe as Shego's eyes squeezed shut and her face contorted into a wordless scream as her body quaked. Kim held her hand against Shego's burning center, her fingers still in her as she rode out Shego's orgasm, drawing it out to its very limit, her other hand holding Shego's head steady. When Kim felt the climax receding, she furiously pumped her fingers into Shego's core.

"K-Kimmie!" Shego rasped out before her face contorted again as another climax rocked her body, digging her nails through the fabric of the robe and into Kim's back, her hips rolling uncontrollably. Kim held her hand against Shego's drenched center, raining butterfly kisses over Shego's sweaty face, mumbling words of love and adoration as Shego's second orgasm tore through her.

"God, Shego," Kim breathed against Shego's ear when she started to come down from her peak. "Your driving me crazy," Kim groaned as she drove her fingers as deep as the would go into Shego's throbbing center. " I can't get enough of you," Kim moaned as she engulfed Shego's mouth with her own, drinking in Shego's cries of pleasure.

Shego whimpered into Kim's mouth as a third orgasm shuddered through her body, her hands clenching weakly at the material on Kim's back.

"P-Pumpkin, n-no more," Shego gasped as she tore her mouth away, her entire body twitching sporadically as she weakly tried to pull Kim's hand out of her pants and away from her extremely sensitive center.

Kim's eye darkened with something primal as she held her hand still, resisting Shego's attempt to remove it. Kim placed a wet kiss on Shego's ear, before whispering hotly into it.

"Please, I need one more. One more time for me Shego," Kim pleaded breathlessly as the hand she had in Shego's hair forced the older woman's head back up and roughly pulled Shego into a hard kiss, shoving her tongue into Shego's mouth.

Shego whimpered loudly into Kim's mouth as Kim shoved pass Shego's resisting hand and pumped into her drenched center, her palm rubbing against her center firmly. She hadn't had enough yet. She needed to claim a bit more of Shego before she was satisfied.

Kim disengaged the rough kiss when she felt Shego's velvelty walls constrict around her fingers, resting her forehead against Shego's as she watched Shego's sweaty face scrunch up, her mouth snapping open as a stangled cry escaped her. To Kim, Shego had never looked more beautiful.

Shego's body twitched and spasmed for a few moments before going completely limp, her head lolling to the side as she gulped down breaths of air. Kim sighed in contentment as she placed gentle kisses over Shego's exhausted face, covering her cheeks, her nose, and her closed eyes. She loved it when she could see Shego in this exhausted state. It was a site that was solely reserved for her eyes only.

Kim laughed breathlessly, placing one last kiss on Shego's chin before gently removing her hand from Shego's pants. Shego moaned softly at the loss of contact, taking a big, calming breath as Kim snuggled on top of her body while placing soothing kisses on her neck. Shego wrapped limp arms around her body, holding the petite body to her. After a few silent moments filled with her loud gulps of breath, Shego cracked her eyes open and glanced down, managing to roll her eyes when she saw the smug look on Kim's face.

"My, my," Kim drawled scooting up to grin down into Shego's face. "Did the great Shego just beg lil ol' me to _stop._"

Shego's eye twitched before she turned her head to the side. "Better wipe that look off your face before I do it for you," Shego muttered.

Kim chuckled, before she quickly sobered up.

"Shego," Kim said softly, causing Shego to glance at her. "I really do love you...a lot."

Shego smiled warmly at her and raised her head to peck Kim's lips.

"I know that dummy. And I love you a lot too...even though you're just a smug little brat," Shego teased as she rolled them over, making Kim laugh as she hovered over the redhead, a familiar devious look on her face.

"Oh no, Shego's got me!" Kim yelled in mock horror as she tried to scoot away.

Shego grinned deviously as she pressed her body against Kim's, holding her wrists down.

"Please, have mercy," Kim whispered, her eyes darkening.

Shego sucked her teeth and grinned maliciously down at Kim, for a moment looking like her old self.

"Hmm, four times...," Kim shuddered when Shego slowly licked her lips. " Lets see if I can do better."

Kim closed her eyes and groaned when Shego bent her head down to lick her throat. Kim wrapped a hand in Shego's long hair and brought the other up to cup a breast through Shego's uniform, making the older woman groan.

"Stop," Shego ordered, pushing the hand away, frowning at Kim. "Just enjoy it, Pumpkin."

"Please," Kim begged quietly, looking pleadingly at Shego.

Shego stopped what she was doing, staring into Kim's pleading eyes.

"I...I just want to feel you..everywhere...all the time," Kim said in in almost inaudible voice.

Shego was silent for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on her face.

Shego bent down and pulled Kim into a soft, slow kiss, puring all her love into it.

Shego pulled away, staring down at Kim's flushed face.

"Lets take this to the bedroom and do this right, shall we?" Shego said softly, caressing Kim's cheek.

Kim smiled and nodded, letting Shego pull her to her feet. They were quiet as Kim lead Shego by the hand towards the stairs.

"Wait," Shego said as she came to a halt.

Kim stared questioningly at her.

Shego smirked.

"We forgot to grab the vanilla ice cream."

Kim beamed at Shego and pulled her into a breath taking kiss before pulling away and walking towards the kitchen, a bright smile on her face as she left a speechless Shego by the stairs.

Shego felt her bruised lips, frowning at the departing redhead.

"Whats up with her and vanilla ice cream?" Shego mumbled in confusion, following after the younger woman, wondering how she hadn't picked up on this particular quirk of the girl she loved until now, cause she was pretty damn sure they had vanilla ice cream plenty of times before.

While Shego pondered about her quirky girlfriend, Kim pondered about her lack of quirks, but this time she was fine with it. Because Shego had reminded her of a very important fact. When dealing with exotic flavors, the best thing to mix them with is the most basic of things. So while Shego may be a double chocolate fudge chocolate chip sundae, she was still vanilla ice cream. And whats better than a double chocolate fudge chocolate chip sundae?

Putting the entire sundae on top of the vanilla ice cream and letting the flavors melt together.

_Or in this case..._Kim giggled as she glanced behind her at Shego's confused face.

Yup, she was just fine being plain as vanilla ice cream.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Welp, there it is. I'm not exactly the greatest at writing love scenes, but I gave it my best shot. Anyways, since this story is for the fans, make sure you let me know what you guys want to see happening. Best way to do that would probably be reviewing, so guess what? REVIEW!**

**I also had a few requests to use this universe of mines for other stories. I'm fine with it, just make sure to let me know first and we'll be cool. Might wanna wait a while before you do use this universe, since I have some other characters I have yet to introduce to this universe....**

**So yeah, what was I saying? Oh yeah, review. Now.**

**!!!OMAKE!!!YAAAAAA!**

**James: *sigh* It was too bad that they canceled that convention at the last minute.**

**Anne: At least they let us know before we boarded our plane.**

**James: Well, its good to be home anyways. *unlocks door***

**James: Kimmie-cub! We're home!**

**Anne: *sniffs* Whats that smell? Vanilla?**

**James:*sniffs* Yeah.....where's Kim?  
**

**Anne: Hmm, maybe she isn't home?**

**James: Maybe....I'll check her room. *enters Kim's room***

**James: Huh, I guess she's not here. *walks away***

**Shego: *wakes up* Did you hear something?**

**Kim:*yawn* Mmm, go back to sleep Shego...*zzzz***

**Shego:....can we at least go back to your room? Jim's bed is kinda small....**

**!!!!END OMAKE!!!!!REVIEEEEWWWW!!!!!ARRRGG!!!!!  
**


	2. El Naco de la Araña

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Big thanks to bluetigress for agreeing to be my beta reader/editor for this story. It'll make the writing process go a lot smoother. Saw an interesting article on the internet about weird stuff people eat around the world and for some reason thought of Bueno Nacho....weird. Anyways, read and review.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"El Naco de la Araña"

Kim and Monique stared at the nacos sitting in front of them uneasily, a heavy silence surrounding them. Kim began hesitantly poking at her naco with a fork as if it would grow legs and jump away.

"KP, it's not going to kill you or anything," Ron said dryly, picking up his own naco and taking a hearty bite out of it.

Rufus nodded in agreement, nibbling on his own naco.

"Right," Kim drawled out quietly, eyeing the nacho warily. Monique chewed on her bottom lip anxiously as she carefully poked her naco with her finger.

Being almost a celebrity at Bueno Nacho, Ron had been invited to test out their newest naco recipe, 'Beast from the East'. Being the good friend that he was, Ron invited Kim and Monique to come with him. Since Shego was currently away on a Global Justice mission, Kim thought it would be a good way to pass the time. Monique just tagged along because she was curious about what kind of naco deserved the title 'Beast from the East'.

"Ron, what did they say was in these nacos?" Monique asked, glancing up at the blond, who was happily munching on his naco.

Ron took a sip of his soda to wash down his food.

"It's a special meat that was imported from somewhere in the south-eastern region of Asia," Ron said in an informative voice, reaching down to pick up his second naco. "I didn't really ask what kind of meat it was, all's I know is that it's delicious!"

Kim still looked uneasy as Ron took a large bite out of his naco.

The redhead looked down at her uneaten naco and couldn't help but squirm a little. There was something in her gut that was telling her not to touch the thing. The meat in it looked....weird.

"Maybe I should get Wade to make sure there's nothing funny with it," Kim murmured, pulling our her Kimmunicator. Monique quickly nodded her head in agreement.

Ron swallowed a mouthful of naco and blinked at the redhead.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. He sucked his teeth when Kim stared blankly at him, letting him know she was completely serious. "Mon?"

Monique shrugged.

"Girls intuition is telling me something is fishy about this naco," Monique said in a defensive tone when Ron quirked an eyebrow at her.

Ron glanced at the two girls before sighing loudly.

"Pansies," Ron muttered, taking another big bite out of his naco.

Kim halted her actions, frowning at Ron who had turned his head away as if nobody was sitting in front of him while he chewed his food thoughtfully.

"Pansy?" Kim said quietly, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. Monique groaned as she slumped in her seat.

"Just call Wade already," Monique muttered, sighing when Kim ignored her and just kept glaring at Ron.

"Being catious about what I put in my mouth doesn't make me a pansy," Kim defended.

"What? Did you hear something Rufus? I thought I heard a pussy cat mewing outside," Ron said thoughtfully, glancing around the area, avoiding Kim's gaze.

Kim glared at Ron for a few moments, before putting away her Kimmunicator. Monique resisted the urge to slam her head on the table. Sometimes Kim's 'anything's possible for a Possible' attitude had its set backs.

"I'm not a pansy," Kim grumbled, picking up her naco. That uneasy feeling surfaced again, and Kim hesitated to take a bite out the naco.

"Girl, I'm telling you, my intuition is telling me this is a bad idea," Monique warned, a disgusted look on her face as she slid away from Kim when the redhead raised the naco to her mouth.

Kim paused and blinked at the dark skinned girl, thinking that maybe just this once it wouldn't hurt to be more cautious than usual.

"I'm sure Shego would just _love _to hear how the great Kim Possible was so scared of a naco that she had to use a high tech piece of equipment to call in her backup, who just happens to be a reclusive teenage boy sitting in front of a computer," Ron said casually, quirking an eyebrow at Kim.

The table was silent for a moment.

"Been hanging out with Shego lately?" Monique asked, blinking curiously at Ron who just smirked.

"That's low, Ron," Kim muttered, glaring at the blond.

Ron shrugged, a smirk still on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, KP. I mean, would it be so bad to tell a sarcastic, snarky, downright bully of a woman like Shego that her girlfriend was being a big puss-"

"Alright already!" Kim growled out, scowling at Ron when he gave her a smug smile.

Kim made a mental note to herself to scold Shego for being a bad influence on her best friend. One snarky person in her life was tolerable (even though she loved Shego to death), but having a second one was just plain unacceptable.

Monique gave Ron an impressed look. It wasn't everyday that Ron was able to successfully manipulate Kim.

Taking a deep calming breath, Kim quickly took a bite out of the naco. Monique watched the redhead anxiously as Kim slowly began chewing.

Kim's eyes widened in surprised as she chewed on her mouthful of food.

"See, it's good, right?" Ron said proudly, beaming when Kim nodded in response.

Monique didn't look convinced as Kim happily chewed her food.

"Since you like it so much, you can have mine," Monique offered as she pushed her plate over to Kim.

"Ifsh shnot bash," Kim mumbled around her food. Monique just shook her head, smiling amusedly at Kim.

"Come on Mon, just take-" Ron stopped what he was saying when Monique stuck out her palm out and turned her head away, giving him the universal sign to 'talk to the hand'.

"I don't think so. You and Kim can be all adventurous and stuff. I'm playing it safe," Monique said, the finality apparent in her tone.

Ron sighed and shook his head sadly before resuming his meal.

Kim took another bite just as her Kimmunicator chimed, signaling she had an incoming call. Kim glanced down to see who it was and her face lit up when she saw it was Shego.

"mflello," Kim mumbled around her food when Shego's dirt streaked face appeared on the screen.

Shego frowned.

"I'm pretty sure your mother taught you to never speak with your mouth full, Pumpkin," Shego chastised.

Kim rolled her eyes and swallowed her food.

"Alright, _mother_," Kim said sarcastically, grinning when Shego just smirked at her. "What's up?"

"Well, I remembered you telling me you were going to Bueno _Crapo_ to try out some new naco with Stoppable and uh, well I sort of found out what was in those nacos and wanted to tell you, but...," Shego paused, her lips curling into a mischievous grin. For some reason, that smile caused a cold shiver to slither down Kim's spine. "But seeing as you already ate some of that stuff, I think it'll be for the best if I don't tell you."

The table was silent for a moment.

"Shego, what's in the nacos?" Kim asked lowly, that uneasy feeling growing in her stomach.

"Weeellll," Shego drawled, her grin absolutely evil by now. "How was it?"

Kim hesitated for a second, glancing down at the her half eaten naco and then over at Ron, who was watching their conversation curiously. Ron blinked when Kim shot him a 'if there's something wrong with this naco, I'm going to slay you' look.

"It was actually pretty tasty," Kim said carefully, staring suspiciously at Shego's grinning face.

"I bet," Shego snickered, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Especially considering the meat didn't exactly come from any kind of mammal."

Kim and Ron froze in their seats. Monique sighed in relief, patting herself on the back for resisting the pressure to eat her naco. That uneasy feeling in Kim's stomach was now buzzing in her head.

".....what's wrong with these nacos?" Kim asked in a quivering voice, her face pale.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with them really. My team was just passing through Cambodia, and we stopped by to check out a certain...delicacy of the country. And we happened to come across a Bueno Nacho representative in the area who was talking about the newest item on the Bueno Nacho menu..."

Even though Kim was head over heels in love with Shego, Kim seriously wanted to strangle the older woman and force her to just say what she had just ate.

"Shego, what's wrong with these nacos?" Kim asked again in a more urgent tone.

"Well, I'm sure your familiar with this place. I'm in a small town called Skuon....," Shego trailed off, laughing lowly when Kim's face went deathly white as realization filled her eyes.

Kim gaped at Shego and then at the nervous looking blond sitting across from her in the booth at Bueno Nacho, a half eaten naco held loosely in her hand. Rufus nervously glanced at Kim, then at Ron, and then back at Kim. Gulping loudly, the naked mole rat scurried behind the napkin holder.

"What.....what did you say?" Kim asked quietly, her eyes the size of dinner plates, her skin pale.

Ron began sweating bullets as Kim kept giving him that wide eyed stare.

"Skuon," Shego said in cheerful voice, her eyes shining with amusement. There was some noise from behind Shego, which made the older woman glance behind her. "Welp, there's my ride. And uh, I still love you and everything, but for the sake of me not barfing all over your face, I think it would be for the best if you didn't kiss me anytime soon. Ciao!"

The table was silent as Kim stared at her blank Kimmunicator screen with a horrified look. Whether it was from learning what was in her naco or the prospect of being banned from kissing Shego was anybody's guess.

"You alright there girl?" Monique asked worriedly when Kim didn't move an inch for a while.

Ron silently began inching his way out of his seat.

"I...," Kim gulped and glanced up to look at Monique.

Monique blanched and scooted away from Kim when she saw the nauseous expression on the redhead's face.

"I just ate....," Kim breathed heavily and carefully place her naco back on her plate.

Ron was at the edge of the booth now and was judging the distance from his seat to the door.

"I....ate...," Kim turned her head to look at Ron and her expression slowly transformed to one of murderous intent, making the blond freeze.

"Uh, heh, c-come on KP, it was delicious, right? S-So what if we just ate-"

"Fried...tarantulas," Kim choked out, her body trembling with rage. She figured she could either focus on the fact that she just ate a furry, eight legged, multi-eyed monster, or she could focus on beating Ron into a bloody pulp. A voice in her head that oddly sounded like Shego told her violence was always a good option.

Monique gagged and covered her mouth as she turned slightly green.

"Ewww," Monique said quietly, eyeing Kim's half eaten naco like it was a steaming pile of cow dung.

"B-but it was good....right?" Ron squeaked, a feeling of doom descending on him when a vein began bulging on Kim's forehead.

"Yeah, it was fantastic," Kim growled menacingly, clenching her fists so tight her knuckles cracked. "Please, let me show you my appreciation."

Ron yelped and bolted out of the booth, sprinting for the exit.

Kim grabbed the metal napkin holder and hurled it through the air, hitting the back of Ron's knee, sending the blond rolling across the floor. Rufus squeaked in terror at having lost his hiding place and dashed behind the ketchup bottle. Kim's nostrils flared as she stood up and strode menacingly towards Ron.

The clerk working behind the cash register glanced at Ron's whimpering form on the floor and at the pissed off redhead closing in on him. Based on the dark aura that was surrounding the redhead, the clerk decided it would be in his best interest to just pretend they didn't exist.

"KP, come on! I-I didn't know! Do you seriously think I would knowingly make you eat something like that!?" Ron pleaded desperately as Kim grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him up.

Kim studied Ron's frightened face for a moment before giving him a thoughtful look.

"Normally, I would just give you a warning....," Kim began, making Ron sigh in relief. "But then again, if I let you go, I'll never hear the end of it from Shego...."

Ron stiffened and gulped.

"C-come on KP, what's more important? The well-being of your best friend who you've known for forever or the opinion of a woman who just last year tried to strangle you on sight when you came to her house?" Ron waited anxiously as Kim frowned slightly in thought.

"Well...," Kim murmured, her grip loosening a little. Ron sighed in relief again, sure that he was in the clear.

"Ugh, this is SO disgusting," Monique's voice traveled over, who was busy poking through her naco with a fork, curious about its contents. "I think I can make out a fang."

Kim blanched and had to resist the urge to hurl. Taking advantage of the situation, Ron broke her hold on him and darted out the door. Kim contemplated chasing after him, but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

"Coward," Kim muttered, taking a deep, calming breath. Running a hand through her hair, Kim sat back down across from Monique.

"You alright?" Monique asked worriedly when Kim rubbed her face with her hands.

"I'm fantastic," Kim mumbled, trying to suppress the urge to puke by not thinking about what she just ate.

"Well, look on the bright side," Monique said as she went back to curiously poking through her naco. "At least you didn't eat the whole thing and-"

Monique paused when she glanced up at Kim, pursing her lips in disgust.

"Uh, Kim honey, you..have a bit of food on your lips," Monique said uneasily, pointing finger at the corner of Kim's mouth.

Kim couldn't stop her tongues automatic response to lick up the food. She immediately regretted it when she licked up the bit of tarantula meat.

"That's...just sick," Monique muttered, placing a hand over her mouth.

Kim spat it out and bolted out of her seat, sprinting for the bathroom.

"Sick and wrong," Monique sighed, pushing her plate away before following after the redhead, knowing she would need someone to hold her hair while she puked.

* * *

Shego whistled a low tune as she rang Kim's doorbell, smoothing out her green turtle neck sweater and her tight black jeans.

She stopped whistling and winced when James answered.

The older Possible gave her a blank stare.

"....what do you want?" James asked, blinking at her.

Shego swallowed the sarcastic remark about her wanting to do dirty things to his daughter, figuring it wouldn't be productive.

"I was invited for the family dinner by Kim...and Anne...and I just called like thirty minutes ago to confirm it," Shego said steadily, silently telling herself to behave or risk doing something to upset Kim.

"....Oh, right," James muttered, frowning slightly as he backed away and let Shego in.

"Behave yourself," Anne scolded as she walked out of the kitchen and headed for the pair.

James muttered something under his breath and headed for the kitchen.

"Well, glad to see he and I are still great friends," Shego said sarcastically, accepting the light hug Anne gave her.

"At least he's not threatening to call the police every time you come over," Anne said amusedly, stepping away from Shego to stand at the foot of the stairs. "Kim, honey! Shego is here!"

Shego blinked in surprise when she didn't hear the usual rumble of footsteps that usually signaled Kim's enthusiastic charge to greet her. Instead, she heard feet shuffling slowly down the stairs.

"Hey Sheg," Kim mumbled miserably, dressed in sweat pants and an over sized shirt, a sick parlor to her skin.

Shego couldn't help snickering a little bit as she walked over to Kim to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm guessing those nacos didn't go down to well," Shego said amusedly, patting Kim sympathetically on the back.

Kim gave her a half hearted glare.

"Guess those nacos didn't go down to well," Kim mocked back, making a face at Shego before sighing tiredly. "I really wish you would have told me about those nacos sooner."

Shego chuckled in response and started heading for the kitchen, but stopped when Kim tugged on her hand.

The redhead gave her a pitiful pout.

"Give me a kiss and make me feel better?" Kim asked hopefully, rubbing the back of Shego's hand with her thumb.

Shego stared blankly at her before slowly raising an eyebrow.

"You just ate a naco filled with spider meat and you want me to kiss you?" Shego asked, sounding like what Kim was proposing was the most insane idea ever.

"Pleeeeaaasseee," Kim begged, tugging lightly on Shego's arm.

Shego rolled her eyes, frowning at her girlfriend.

"Maybe tomorrow, when the thought of furry, eight-legged freaks don't come to mind when I think of your mouth," Shego offered, her frown faltering when Kim's lips began to tremble.

"Ok, I guess I can wait," Kim said softly in a defeated tone, her eyes getting watery as she turned around to slowly shuffle towards the bathroom.

"What the fuck," Shego muttered in exasperation, her shoulders slumping as regret started to descend on her as she watched Kim's slumped form walking away. She _really_ hated when Kim pulled out the pity card like that. It never failed to make her feel like scum. "Wait a minute Princess, come back here."

A smug look briefly crossed Kim's face before disappearing as she turned back around, still looking like someone had kicked her puppy.

"What?" Kim asked quietly, eyeing Shego wearily.

The former thief sighed softly and walked over to Kim, wrapping her arms around her and placing a soft peck on the redhead's lips.

"There. Feel better?" Shego asked, placing another peck on Kim's nose. Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's torso and smiled brightly at Shego, nodding her head happily. Shego couldn't help but smile back and give her more kisses.

Kim sighed in contentment and just stood still as Shego placed butterfly kisses all over her face. Kim tightened her hold on Shego and caught one of Shego's pecks with her lips, drawing it out for all it was worth.

They both froze, however, when someone coughed .

Anne smiled crookedly at the pair from the kitchen doorway, her arms loosely crossed.

"I don't mind the PDA but unless you're looking to put a certain 'you know who' in a bad mood, I'd suggest you save it for later and come to the dinner table," Anne suggested.

Kim blushed furiously and scrambled away from Shego, embarrassed to have been caught in such a private moment by her mother. Shego cleared her throat, a little flustered.

"Uh, yeah. No problem," Shego said quickly, striding past Anne and into the kitchen. Anne chuckled and followed after her.

Kim started following them but stopped when James appeared in the kitchen doorway and froze when he saw Kim. Kim fidgeted when James stared at her blankly.

"Kimmie-cub, uh...you have...," James gestured towards her lips.

Kim blinked and wiped her mouth with back of her hand and glanced at it, her face heating up when she saw the bit of black lipstick on her hand.

"Uh....thanks?" Kim responded unsurely, smiling weakly at her father.

James blinked at her. "You're welcome. But really honey, you should know better than to eat one of those licorice-flavored popsicles before dinner," James scolded, before walking past her and into the bathroom.

Kim stared after him, a baffled look on her face. She didn't know whether to believe her father was really that oblivious or to accept the fact that he was just making things up to avoid accepting the fact that his daughter was just making out with the only person in the house wearing black lipstick a few moments ago.

Kim sighed and headed for the kitchen.

Of course it was the latter. Especially considering it was a well-known fact that she was allergic to licorice. She _really_ needed to have that heart to heart talk with him someday. And soon.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: Again, thanks to bluetigress for agreeing to be my beta reader. So yeah, fried spiders. Read an article on it, thought it would be interesting to try....until I saw the picture of a barrel full of fried tarantulas. Yeah, almost puked. To those who have eatten them before....you are digusting. Really, really disgusting, lol, jk. I appreciate the reviews, so keep em coming. Like I said before, if there's something you'd like to see happen or have an interesting idea, let me know since this story is for the fans.**

**!!!!!OMAKE!!!!!**

**Shego: Mmm, this dinner is fantastic, Anne. Nice personality, good looks, great cooking skills....I think I'm falling in love. *wink*  
**

**Anne: *giggles* I'm flattered.  
**

**Kim: Shego...are you flirting with my mom?.......ew.**

**Shego: *glare* Don't give me that crap. Don't think I didn't see you checking out my mom's ass when we last saw her.**

**Kim: *blush* W-What are you talking about? **

**Anne: Don't be embarassed, Kimmie. It's perfectly natural to want to stare at Liz's rear. It is quite nice to stare at...*daydreams***

**James: *whimpers*.....honey?**

**Anne:....I think I hear the phone ringing. *dashes off***

**Jim:*holds hand out***

**Tim:*sighs**hands over twenty dollar bill***

**!!!!END OMAKE!!!!!  
**


	3. Know Thy True Love

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes:Sorry for the long wait. Both me and bluetigress are busy people, so please bare with us. Anyhow, thanks for waiting. I got a few good ideas from Invader Johnny that I'm tinkering with and will most likely use in the near future as one of the chapters, depending on how it turns out when I actually write it. So once again, if you have an idea you're dying to see on here or whatnot, don't be afraid to drop me a PM or leave it in the review section for me to read. Okay, enough babbling. You know the drill. Read, review, and show how much you love me by reviewing :)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Know Thy True Love"

Kim blearily blinked open her eyes as her Kimmunicator shrilled loudly, signaling someone was trying to call her. Squinting at her alarm clock, Kim groaned when she saw it was six in the morning. Kim swallowed the dry taste in her mouth and picked her Kimmunicator off the bedside table.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" the sleepy teen mumbled, yawning loudly as Wade's face filled the screen.

Wade would have cracked a joke about the redhead's wild bed head, but he didn't have time for that now.

"Kim, you have to get down to Global Justice headquarters. Now. I got a ride heading your way, should be there in five minutes. I already woke up Ron, so swing by his place, pick him up, and get there ASAP," Wade drilled out, causing Kim to frown in confusion.

Shaking her head lightly, trying to clear her head, the teen hero blinked at the young teen staring seriously at her.

"Lets try this again. What's the sitch?" Kim asked again, trying to clear the haze of sleepiness in her head when she took full notice of the grim expression on Wade's face.

"For half a second, I picked up a distress signal originating from Global Justice headquarters. I didn't think much of it at first, thinking it was a malfunction or something, but when I sent a trace back through the signal, it went all the way to Dr. Director's office computer," Wade explained quickly, not wanting to waste time.

Kim frowned in confusion.

"Ok, so it could be a malfunction or-"

"Kim, think about it. The trace went all the way to _Dr. Director's_ computer. Normally the furthest my trace should have gone was maybe the receptionist's desk before it was killed by their security grid." Wade groaned in exasperation when Kim just blinked blankly at him. "KP, it means someone had already torn down the encryption around the base."

And Wade knew personally that it was next to impossible to get past Global Justice's firewalls without some serious hardware and godly hacking skills.

Kim glanced at her clock and sighed.

"Ok, so someone hacked in there and probably saw something really cool. What's the big rush to get me there?" the teen asked grumpily. She had been having a pleasant dream involving Shego and a bottle of ketchup. Kim couldn't help the small smirk that crossed her face.

"I've been trying to get in contact with someone there, but all my calls are being redirected to an answering service. KP, something serious is going down," Wade said seriously, frowning in irritation when the redhead just yawned again.

"Ok, ok. Let me just take a shower and-"

"No time. Get dressed and-"  
"Wade. Seriously. So not the drama. Just give me ten minutes to wash up and wake up all the way and I'll head over," Kim said tiredly as she sat up and stretched, sighing in satisfaction when her back cracked before falling back onto her bed. She was till in the middle of summer vacation, afterall. And she was determined to enjoy every second of it.

"KP, you don't understand. Not even _I_ can think of any villains out there who have the capability of this. This is _so_ the drama!" Wade exclaimed, accentuating his point by leaning forward.

Kim blinked at him blankly.

Wade really wanted to slam his forehead into his keyboard. When a super powerful government building most likely filled with nuclear launch codes and a warehouse full of top-of-the-line ballistic weaponry suddenly dropped off the communication grid, it usually meant the proverbial shit was minutes away from hitting the fan. Wades face lit up as a thought hit him.

"Ok, fine, have it your way," Wade sighed, smirking internally when Kim smiled in victory. "Shego usually gets to work around this time right? I've been trying to get a hold of her also to see if she knows what's going on, but she isn't answering either. Oh well, I'm sure she can handle whatever's happening over there on her own for now."

Kim froze, her eyes widening to an almost impossible size as she gaped at Wade.

"Ohmygod!" Kim squealed as she bolted out of her bed, her Kimmunicator flying through the air as she dashed to her closet. Her Kimmunicator fell to the ground, forgotten by the frantic redhead as she scrambled out of her large t-shirt and sweatpants and started changing into her mission gear.

Wade cleared his throat loudly as he averted his gaze, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He told himself repeatedly to forget the image of the healing bite mark on one of Kim's buttocks

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!? What if its WEE!? Or what if Warmonga and Warhawk came back for revenge!? What if there's some kind of trap waiting for her!?" Kim babbled on as she stumbled across her floor, yanking on her socks.

"Kim, calm down and just-"

"Where's that ride at!? I thought you said there was a ride!!" Kim yelled as she snatched up her Kimmunicator, shoving her angry face millimeters from the screen.

Wade blanched and reeled back in his chair when Kim's face filled his screen.

"J-Just go out to your lawn! It should be here any minute now!"

Kim grunted in response and quickly tied up her boots before dashing outside, a determined look on her face. She silently promised that if anyone dared to do anything to Shego, she wouldn't hesitate to beat them to within an inch of their lives.

* * *

Shego narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she strode down the quiet aisle on the top floor within the Global Justice headquarters. Normaly, the entire floor would be bustling with agents scurrying around, phones shrilling loudly, and Betty Director stepping out of her office every five minutes screaming out her orders and demands.

Today, though, was different. The moment Shego had stepped off the elevator, she knew something was up.

The entire floor was as quiet as death. Agents were sitting quietly in their cubicles, silently typing away on their computers or mindlessly arranging files. No phones were ringing. The loudest sound Shego could make out was the steady hum of the air conditioner.

In fact, she realized the entire _building_ had been like that. She hadn't noticed at first, still coming out of a haze of sleep because she hadn't had time to have her usual cup of coffee. But looking back at the last few minutes, she realized the entire compound had been eerily silent.

Her eyes roving over the area rapidly, taking as much information as she could, Shego strode quickly past her cubicle and towards Betty's office, determined to get to the bottom of this conundrum. The various agents and office staff had blank looks on their faces as they carried on their usual tasks. It was a look she recognized from her previous line of work and thus had a rising suspicion as to who was behind this.

Throwing the door open, Shego stepped into Dr. Director's office, her face grim, and came to a complete halt at what she saw.

There, seated at Betty's desk, was no other than Drew Lipsky, aka, Drakken.

"You gotta be kidding me," Shego muttered, glaring at the smug-looking blue skinned man sitting in Betty's plush chair, his feet propped on top of Dr. Director's mahogony desk.

Standing next to the desk, a blank look on her face, was Betty Director.

"Well, well, well," Drakken said lighty, tapping his fingers together as he grinned proudly at Shego. "Aren't you surprised to see me heeEERRREEEAHHHHH!!" Drakken screamed girlishly as he scrambled underneath Betty's desk when Shego growled menacingly and lit her hands up, sending a plasma bolt whizzing by his face, singeing the hairs of one of his sideburns

"You should have left the country as soon as you broke out of prison, blue man," Shego hissed, glaring murderously at the cowering man under Betty's desk. "Cause this time, the Cyclops and Kimmie aren't here to stop me from murdering your sorry ass!"

When Shego had initially left Drakken's side to be with Kim, she had kept enough loyalty for Drakken to not seriously harm him whenever she faced him. But after the whole graduation debacle and having been forced to literally become Betty's slave girl for a day just because Drakken chose that day to decide to be a pest, Shego abandoned any pretense of being merciful towards her former employee. Specifically, when Shego was forced onto her hands and knees to scrub the floor of Betty's personal bathroom, the former thief swore the next time she saw Drakken she would shove her plasma engulfed fist up his ass.

Apparently, some higher power had heard her prayers.

"Die!" Shego roared as she bolted forward, chopping the large wooden desk in half with a plasma powered karate chop.

"SHEGO! STOP! HEAR ME OUT!" Drakken begged as he scrambled away, plastering his back against the large window that made up an enire wall of Betty's office.

"You have five seconds to say your piece before I forcefully shove my fist down your throat," Shego snarled, causing Drakken to pale considerably.

"IcreatedtheultimatemindcontroldeviceandhaveusedittoputthisentirebaseundermycontrolandIwantyoutobecomemysidekickagainsothatwecanusethebasesresourcestotakeovertheoworld!" Drakken rushed out in one breath,

Shego blinked at him, not sure whether she was more surprised that she actually understood that jumpled mess or that Drakken had actually managed to take control of such a high security government base without her help.

"And what the hell makes you think I'll give up Kimmie just to join you?" Shego growled, narrowing her eyes when Drakken's eyes lit up.

"W-What if I said you could have Possible and still be a villain?" Drakken stuttered out, still unnerved by the sight of Shego's glowing fists.

"Stop your BS already and just take your beating like a man," Shego growled, taking a step towards Drakken.

"P-Possible! Come in here!" Drakken yelled out, causing Shego to freeze.

"What the hell are you say-" Shego swallowed her words when a figure walked out of a side room, dressed in one of Drakken's henchmen uniforms.

"Princesss....," Shego whispered in disbelief, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Geez Shego, you didn't have to be so violent, " Kim scolded, frowning at the gaping former thief as she rested her hands on her hips. "I know Drakken isn't exactly on good terms with you, but why don't you stop breaking stuff like the Hulk already and just hear Drakken out."

Shego blinked and stared at the redhead for a moment, before taking in a long, chest filling breath and then slowly letting it out.

"Drakken," Shego whispered, the tone of her voice almost making Drakken pee his pants. "You did one of two things: You either cloned Kimmie, or you used your mind control device on her. Either way, now I'm forced not only to kill you, but kill you slowly."

"Shego, what the heck are you talking about? I'm the real Kim and I'm not under any kind of mind control," the redhead insisted, stepping in between the pale green skined woman and Drakken, giving the older woman a reassuring smile.

Shego narrowed her eyes, her eyes raking up and down the teen's face. Her eyes flashed as her entire body trembled in rage.

"Get...the..._fuck_....out....of...my...way," Shego bit out, gnashing her teeth angrily.

Kim frowned and reached out to touch Shego.

"Baby, why don't you-" the younger girl gagged as Shego lashed out and chopped her in the throat, sending the redhead to her knees, grabbing at her neck painfully.

Shego glowered down at the choking teen.

"You're definitely not Kimmie. Wanna know why? Lets start at the top of the list," Shego growled, kicking Kim in the face, sending her toppling over across the floor. "Firstly,_ my _Kimmie would never, _ever_ call me the Hulk like that," Shego stated, slowly walking towards the fallen redhead.

Several months after that fateful Christmas vacation they had spent together, Kim had confessed that she had heard from Liz how Shego had been teased a lot as a kid about the color of her skin, and had since regretted every comment she had ever made that made fun of her unique skin color. Even though Shego had tried to downplay it, Kim had personally sworn to her that she would never invoke such hurtful feelings ever again. And surprisingly, Kim had faithfully kept to her word, which was just one of the many reasons Shego adored the young teen.

"Secondly, if my Kimmie were to have been captured and put under mind control, I would have been the first to know," Shego hissed, grabbing frightened girl by her hair and yanking her up.

Between Wade, Betty, and her network of underground contacts, Shego was always up to date with the younger girl and her hero business. After a few months of dating the teen hero, Wade had finally softened up to Shego enough to actually acquiesce to a few of her demands. Mainly, keeping her informed whenever Kim was in danger. Sure, she didn't have Wade let her know when Kim was in the Amazon being chased by poachers, or when she was fighting a giant squid in the Pacific. That was normal, everyday stuff where the redhead was concerned.

But it was the thought of Kim being trapped alone in a cave, or her being buried in an avalanche that caused her heart to stop. Therefore, she wanted to be sure she was the first to know when Kim was facing a task she couldn't overcome on her own or when she went missing.

And being abducted by Drakken, hauled away somewhere only to be brought under his control was definitely something she knew she would have heard about. But in the end, there was one, subtle little thing that tipped her off that this was an imposter and gave her enough confidence to cause this person bodily harm without worry that it really was the spunky teen that had managed to ensnare her heart....

"And thirdly," Shego growled, shoving her face within inches of the fake Kim's terrorized face. "...I distinctly remember Princess having a small chip on one of her canines."

It was such a small, miniscule detail that not even Kim herself would have picked up on immediately. But to Shego, it was such a glaring difference that it just screamed out to her. The young teen's image had been forever imprinted on her brain since the days when the two of them were bitter enemies. And that image had only sunken deeper as their relationship evolved into something more until small details like the number of moles she had on her body and the frequency of her blinking became common knowledge to her.

And right now, this person in front of her had canines that didn't have the barely noticeable scratch on it that she had received during one of their many fights.

Drakken gaped in shock and disbelief while the imposter could only watch helplessly as Shego reared her arm back and swung a heavy haymaker aimed at her head.

The fake Kim squeezed her eyes shut, and said a silent prayer. After a few moments, she blinked her eyes open when a torrent of pain didn't engulf her.

Shego stood stone still in front of her, her fist millimeters from her face.

The Kim-look-alike smiled victoriously when she noticed the blank look on Shego's face.

"Really, now," a woman's voice said from behind Shego. "I thought you were able to copy anybody's image down to the smallest detail."

A tall woman with subtle curves dressed in a black leather catsuit suit stepped into the room and gave the redhead an amused look, lazily twirling a handheld ray gun. With a lithe body, long, straight platinum hair down to the small of her back, pale skin and ice blue eyes, she was a vision of beauty that instantly drew everybody's attention when she walked into a room.

"It's not my fault," the fake Kim mumbled as she stood up and winced when she gingerly felt her sore face. "She kicks like a freaking mule," she muttered softly, causing the tall woman to chuckle.

"What the hell!? I thought you said you could imitate anybody perfectly!?" Drakken yelled at the redhead as he scrambled to his feet, a deep scowl on his face.

The fake Kim frowned and pointed an accusing finger at Drakken.

"None of the pictures you gave me had Kim Possible showing her teeth! How the heck can I copy what I don't see!?"

Drakken huffed and crossed his arms, looking away petulantly. "I knew I should have just created a synthodrone instead of relying on you."

The young teen gawked before growling menacingly. "Now wait a damn-"

"Now, now, now," the taller woman said calmingly, placing a restraining hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "Let's keep our cool and continue with our plan. And why don't you change back already, Leda."

Leda threw Drakken a dirty look before closing her eyes. Her image shimmered briefly as she changed back to her original form. Instead of Kim, there now stood a woman who looked identical to the tall woman, except instead of having ice blue eyes, hers were a deep burgundy.

"Why are we partnering with this doofus again, Diana?" Leda whined, causing Drakken to bristle up.

"Because he pays well," Diana said bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Leda murmured, smiling sweetly at Drakken.

The blue-skinned man eyed the two tall women wearily before sighing.

"What is it with me hiring sidekicks that keep giving me all this sass?" Drakken muttered as he walked up to Shego's still form.

He smiled deviously as he stared at her blank face, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Whether you like it or not, you _will _help me beat Possible and take over the world. Oh, I can just imagine the look on Possible's face when she finds out! MWHAHAHAA!" Drakken cackled madly as Leda and Diana looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

They both stiffened, however, when they glanced out the windowed wall.

"Uh, Drakken," Diana said nervously as the blue skinned man continued to laugh.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm in the middle of my diabolical laugh!" Drakken yelled. "Now where was I…oh yeah. The world is now at my mercy! MWHAHAHAHA!"

"Drakken," Diana said a little more urgently, her already pale skin paling a little more.

"Not now!" Drakken yelled irritatedly. Drakken grinned madly and reared back before punching Shego harshly across the face, causing the stone still woman to topple to the floor. He grinned proudly when he saw a thin trail of blood trickle out of the corner of her mouth. "That's for betraying me!" He reared his leg back and kicked her in the side. " And that's for-"

"Drakken!" Leda shouted, smacking the blue skinned man upside his head.

"What!?" the mad scientist yelled, glaring at the burgundy-eyed woman while rubbing his head.

Leda and Diana glanced outside again and gulped loudly.

"You know how you wanted to see Possible's face when she realized what you did…" Diana trailed off and weakly pointed outside the window.

Drakken frowned and spun around. His eyes got impossibly wide and his blue skin turned pale at what he saw.

Hovering outside the window was a high-tech looking hovercraft with the words 'NASA' imprinted on the side. It wasn't the government issued hovercraft or the nervous looking blond standing on top of it that caused the feeling of impending death though. It was the redhead also perched on top of it, whom the nervous blond was looking at as one would at a bomb that was about to explode.

Kim stood rigidly on top of the NASA hovercraft, wind whipping her hair wildly around. Her hands were clenched so tightly that her nails were digging through the gloves and cutting into her hand. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and her lips trembled around her bared teeth as she stared murderously at Drakken. The vein bulging on her neck and forehead were all too clear indicators of Kim's current mood.

Drakken whimpered as he took a small step back. He could literally _feel _Kim's murderous intent in the room.

"Maybe…maybe we should, uh, you know, run away?" Leda said hesitantly as her and Diana began slowly backing away from the window. The way it looked like Kim wasn't even breathing as she stared at them was really unnerving them.

"Yeah, cause, you know, spying, thievery, and subterfuge is our thing, not mortal combat," Diana reasoned, carefully eyeing Kim for any movements. While she knew her and Leda were decent in hand-to-hand combat, they were nowhere near Kim or Shego's level. And it looked like Kim was bringing her A-game today.

"D-don't worry, we can just use my mind control device on her," Drakken said with false bravado, trying his hardest to tear his eyes away from Kim's gaze.

"Y-yeah, I'll just zap her when she…" Diana trailed off as her eyes widened when she saw Kim's eye twitch.

As Kim coiled up and leaped through the air towards the window, her dark olive eyes promising a world of pain, one collective thought passed through the three villains' heads.

_Oh shit._

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: At first, I had this written where it was till Drakken and Motor Ed working as partners. But it just didn't flow right, and I finally decided I would just create some new sidekicks for him. And I must say, I like how Leda and Diana are fitting in. Expect to see them a lot throughout this story. And don't worry, Motor Ed shall return to the scene eventually. Now, how should I depict the bloodbath in Dr. Director's office for the next chapter......eh, I'll figure out. Untill then, review, review, review!**

**!!!!!OMAKE!!!!!**

**Kim: DIE!!**

**Ron: KP! Take it easy!**

**Drakken: Ack! Save me! *cowers behind Leda and Diana***

**Leda: H-Hold on a minute! *steps forward and changes into Shego wearing a whipped cream bikini***

**Kim:.....*drools***

**Ron:.....*super blush X infinity**faints***

**Diana: H-how long do you think you can hold that image? *eyes Kim nervously***

**Leda: Ten...maybe fifteen minutes.**

**Drakken: *inches towards door***

**Kim: *growls***

**Drakken: *srambles back behind Leda***

**Kim:...*drools***

**Diana: Great, now what do we do?**

**Drakken:....hey, you can only copy things that you've seen, right? Then how....*eyes Leda/whipped cream bikini Shego***

**Leda:......**

**Diana: Uh, Leda?**

**Leda:....*blush***

**Drakken: *sighs* Great, just great. Another lesbian sidekick. Lucky me.**

**!!!!!END OMAKE!!!!**


	4. Reaffirming Love

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Well, it's been pretty hectic lately. Not only am I dealing with upcoming finals, but I've been working on some new stories that I'm planning on putting up in the near future. Also, I've been trying to sit down and work on my other story, 'The Shot Heard Around the World', but alas, ever since writing 12 Days of Kigo and then this, its been hard getting back into the serious mind set to write it. But don't worry, I have no intentions of abandoning that story, its just taking longer than usual for me to get to it. So enough of my bitching. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Reaffirming Love"

Shego groaned as she squinted her eyes open, blinking several times to clear up her blurred vision.

"Have a nice nap?" a voice dryly quipped.

The dazed woman frowned and kept her fuzzy gaze focused on the ceiling of Dr. Director's office, not bothering to turn her head to acknowledge the person who had spoken.

"Stuff it, Betty," the younger woman muttered groggily.

"I figured you weren't much of a morning person," the one eyed woman sighed as she walked over and squatted down next to Shego.

"How long was I out?" the former thief asked, her voice croaking a little from lack of use. She did a mental check of her body, briefly noting that she didn't have any injuries...besides the small cut on her lip.

She shifted her line of sight slightly over to look at her superior.

"I'm not too sure," Betty mumbled as she leveled a look at Shego. "I just came to my senses a few minutes ago."

The pale green skinned woman grunted in response and propped herself up on her arms. She froze when she noticed who else was in the office.

Propped up against the far wall were the platinum-haired twins, and by the look of the matching black eyes, busted lips, and mussed up hair, they were down for the count.

"Uh....did you..?" Shego trailed off as she pointed at the two young women, an awed look on her face. The two vixens looked like they had been jumped by a rabid bear.

Dr. Director shook her head, rubbing her chin thoughtfully as she studied the two unconscious villains.

"They look familiar though," Betty said quietly to herself.

An annoyed look flashed across younger woman's face.

"I can't believe I let myself fall into Drakken's stupid trap," the former thief growled as pushed herself to her feet, wincing as her back cracked as she straightened herself out.

"Don't feel too bad about it," the older woman sighed as she stood up, wearing an annoyed look of her own. "All of Global Justice headquarters fell victim to it. Although I wouldn't be surprised if it was mostly due to those two and not Drakken."

The two agents glanced at the two unconscious women.

"Yeah, well-" Shego blinked as something dawned on her. A dark scowl crossed her face. "Hey! Where is that Smurf reject anyway!?"

Betty glanced at her broken window and then at the beaten duo. A small smirk crossed her face when she noticed a boot print imprinted on the side of one of the women's faces. She recognized the ridge pattern. She had seen it all too often when she picked up villains that Kim had subdued for them.

"I have a feeling Kimberly and Ronald are somewhere nearby," Dr. Director said casually as she turned to walk out of her office. "And I'm guessing Drakken is with them."

Shego stared at Betty's departing back before letting out a body sagging sigh, a defeated look on her face.

"Great," the younger woman muttered, rubbing a hand down her face. She always thought that it would be _her _who would come crashing in to save the young teen hero, not the other way around. To say her pride was shot would be an understatement.

"Is it just me or has my notoriety been on a steep decline these last few months?" Shego grumbled quietly as she stood up and straightened out her uniform, wishing she was wearing her familiar black and green catsuit.

Being captured by _Drakken_ of all people was an all-time low for her. She was sure the other agents were going to tease the hell out of her for it, mainly because the pale green skinned woman had always made it a point to belittle the other agents for not being able to handle someone like Drakken on their own It appeared she was no exception.

Shego figured if she sexed Kim up, she could get the redhead to lie and tell the other agents that it took some an extreme, over the top plan to subdue her.

Dr. Director stopped to study the scene outside her office. The once mindless agents were coming out of their trances and were now mumbling in confusion amongst themselves. The one-eyed woman glanced back at the sulking former thief.

"Coming?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow at the pale green skinned woman. Judging from the condition of the two mauled women in her office, it was apparent that Kim wasn't in a good mood. And it was in Betty's best interest that Drakken stay in one piece, since she had plans for the mad scientist.

The younger woman ran a hand through her hair and nodded, following after the older woman. She silently pondered what kind of reaction she would get from Kim when she saw her.

_Crying in relief that I'm okay....joking that I was uncharacteristically careless...maybe no reaction at all? _Shego sighed again, causing the older woman in front of her to glance at her curiously.

_Who am I kidding? Kimmie's going to chew me out of putting myself in danger and then proceed to mock me into oblivion for falling captive to man who can barely tie his own shoes, _Shego groused mentally, positive that her assumption was correct. Mainly because she would have done the same if her and the young teen had switched places.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!" Kim roared, causing the birds in the surrounding trees to dart into the air in terror.

Drakken panted loudly as he sprinted through the heavily forested property that lay behind the Global Justice compound. Cold sweat poured down his bruised and bloody face as he cradled his broken arm close to his body.

"S-She's insane! Somebody help me!" the terrified man screamed helplessly, a slight lisp in his tone due to the two missing teeth that were currently lying somewhere in Betty's office. He glanced over his shoulder and swallowed a girlish squeal when he noticed how much ground the homicidal teen had gained on him.

"KP!" Ron panted as he struggled to keep up with the redhead, who seemed to have an endless amount of energy. "J-Just let him go! You've done enough! We'll get him next time!"

Kim either didn't hear him or just outright ignored him. Right now, the only thing that mattered to her was catching the fleeing blue-skinned man and asphyxiating him with with her bare hands.

The teen hero gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she pushed her body to move faster.

Like hell she would let Drakken get away after he dared hit Shego like that.

Nobody was allowed to touch her girlfriend like that. And she was prepared to make those who did suffer the consequences.

"DRAKKEN!" the bloodthirsty teen bellowed murderously, causing the terrorized man to scream as he picked up the pace.

Ron sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. He had always thought that in the end, it would be Shego who would kill Drakken. Funny how things worked out the way they did.

The blond blinked and glanced skyward when the faint sound of a helicopter approached them from behind.

"Uh, KP? I think we've got company," the young man called out, squinting his eyes as he tried to get a good look at the incoming vehical.

Kim growled in frustration. Drakken was her prey and nobody else's.

While still sprinting, the tireless huntress snatched up a rock off the ground and hurled it with the form of a World Series Pitcher pitching a ball at the bottom of the ninth, with bases loaded, and two outs.

Ron winced harshly as the rock drilled into the back of Drakken's head, instantly knocking the blue skinned man out and toppling him to the ground.

The feral teen grinned maliciously and leapt through the air, fully prepared to turn the unmoving man into a pile of mush.

Or she would have if someone hadn't tackled her from behind.

"What the hell!? Get off me!" Kim yelled, struggling against Ron who was holding her in a complex Jujutsu hold.

"Calm down first," the young man grunted out, using all his strength to keep his hold on the furious teen.

The teen hero glanced up and narrowed her eyes when she saw the Global Justice helicopter closing in on them.

"If you don't let me go this instant, you'll regret it," the redhead hissed, craning her head around to glare at her captor.

"And if you kill Drakken, _you'll _regret it," the blond said pointedly, hoping to get his message past Kim's rage.

Kim was silent for a moment before letting out a loud sigh, and relaxed her tensed muscles.

"I'm not going to kill him, I promise," she said in a much calmer tone, staring steadily at her best friend.

Ron studied her gaze for a moment before sighing softly.

"You're a horrible liar, you know that?" he mumbled, tightening his hold as the redhead growled furiously and renewed her struggle.

The air around them stirred up violently as the G.J. helicoptor reached their position. Two figures dropped out, landing beside the two crime fighters.

Kim froze when two pairs of Global Justice issued boots stepped into her line of vision.

The area was silent for a moment as Shego and Betty stared down at the surprised duo.

"You know Jujutsu?" Shego said incredulously, recognizing the hold Ron had on Kim.

The young man frowned up at her.

"Is it really that surprising?" the younger man muttered, before yelping in pain when Kim snapped her head back and into the blond's nose.

Taking advantage of the lax hold, Kim untangled herself and stood up while dusting herself off.

"Was that really necessary?" Betty said quietly to herself as she watched Ron clutch at his bruised nose.

Shego smirked. "Yeah, whats-"

Shego flinched when Kim snapped her gaze to her, an unreadable look in her darkened eyes. The older woman cleared her throat and stuffed her fidgety hands into her pockets when the redhead remained silent.

"So, uh, what's up?" Shego said lamely, not able to judge the younger girl's mood. It was obvious she was ticked off beyond belief based off her violent action against somebody who was supposed to be one of the most important people in her life. The former thief just couldn't tell if Kim was pissed at her too.

She almost took a step back when she saw the teen hero's jaw tighten. She cleared her throat again.

"So, what do you say we throw Drakken in a cell and get something to eat?" the older woman offered casually, making sure not to show any of her unease to her young lover.

Kim's face scrunched up, and for a second Shego thought the redhead was going to yell at her.

But the younger girl just gritted her teeth angrily and spun around, striding quickly back in the direction of the base.

Both Betty and Shego blinked in confusion as they watched Kim walk away.

The one-eyed woman glanced at her subordinant, an amused look on her face.

"Well?" she drawled.

The pale green-skinned woman winced before nodding.

"Yeah, I know," the former thief mumbled, trotting after her pissed off lover.

Dr. Director blinked and looked down at Ron when the blond groaned loudly as he gingerly felt his sore nose.

"You alright?" Betty smirked a little when the young man glared at her.

"You alright?" the sidekick mocked back, kicking himself mentally for leaving himself open to that kind of attack from Kim.

The one eyed woman turned around and sucked her teeth when she got a good look at what was left of Drakken.

"I have a feeling it's about time you retired before Kimberly really does kill you," Betty muttered before raising her wrist communicator to her lips to call in a medical chopper.

* * *

Kim's eye twitched when she heard familiar footsteps following her.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you right now," the younger teen bit out, not bothering to glance behind her.

"Well that's too bad. Now tell me why you're so pissed off at me," Shego shot back, trailing behind the younger girl.

"You're unbelievable," the redhead chuckled humorlessly, causing the other woman to frown.

"What the hell is your problem?" the pale green skinned woman growled, feeling her irritation rise.

"I said I don't want to talk about it, so buzz off," Kim said in a slightly raised voice, her eyes watering up, unbeknownst to her irked lover.

The older woman's eyes narrowed.

She had to suppress the urge to light up and zap Kim in the ass, reminding herself that she actually loved the irritating brat that seemed intent on infuriating her.

"Will you stop being so fucking immature and just talk this out with me?" Shego answered back, her own voice raising a little.

"Just leave me alone, geeze!" the frustrated teen yelled, picking up her pace, her vision blurring behind her teary eyes.

"You're going to talk to me whether you like it or not!" the former thief yelled back, picking up her pace also.

Kim in turn just flipped her off over her shoulder.

Shego scowled darkly and was about to say something scathing to the younger girl when a barely audible sob emitted from the redhead, which almost caused the older woman to trip and fall.

The emotional teen furiously wiped at her watery eyes, hating herself for not being able to stop her tears, wishing desperately that the woman she loved would just leave her alone. The last thing she want was for her girlfriend to see her in such a weak state.

Shego gritted her teeth and dashed forward, gripping Kim's shoulders and spinning her around, coming face to face with the watery-eyed redhead. Like hell she was just going to walk away when _her _Kimmie was in tears.

"What the hell!? Go away!" Kim screamed as she pushed away and lashed her hand out blindly, cracking her lover hard across the face.

Stunned, the older woman stumbled back, a hand pressed against her stinging cheek as she stared wide-eyed at the redhead.

Kim stared in horror at the hand that had slapped Shego and then at the shocked woman before her. The woman she claimed to love more than anyone else in the world. The woman who she wanted by her side for the rest of her life.

The woman she just slapped for no reason other than because, unlike her, Shego was trying her best to be reasonable.

She had never felt so low in her life before. She was no better than Drakken.

"I-I'm sorry," Kim whispered brokenly. A few stray tears slid down her face as she fell to her knees, tearing her eyes away from Shego, unable to meet the older woman's shocked gaze. She wished desperatly that the earth would open and swallow her up.

Shego just stood there, staring wide-eyed at Kim. Partly because she had actually slapped her. But mostly because she hadn't felt the automatic reflex to lash back. In all her years, as far back as she could remember, it was basic instinct for her to let her rage consume her and hit back without thinking when someone struck her.

Yet when Kim had slapped her, she had just felt....hurt. Not physically, but somewhere deep in her soul there had been a flare of pain. No rage, no anger, nothing....just hurt. She wasn't sure what that meant, but she was sure it meant something huge.

She snapped out of it when Kim's muffled sobs hit her ears. She could reflect later. Right now the person she loved most was bawling her eyes out.

"Shhh, its alright," the older woman said softly as she dropped to her knees in front of Kim and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

The redhead clutched desperately at her, sobbing her apologies over and over again.

"Come on Princess, its alright," Shego said soothingly, tightening her hold on her and murmurmering calming words into the petite teen's red mane.

After regaining some composure, the younger teen pulled back slightly, her eyes puffy from crying.

"I-I love you Shego," Kim sniffled, her teary gaze staring deeply into Shego's.

Shego couldn't help but smile warmly at her girlfriend. She would never tire of how sincere Kim sounded when she said that.

"I know," the older woman whispered, using her thumbs to wipe away Kim's tears.

"I love you more than anyone else," the redhead whispered softly, her eyes tearing up even more despite Shego's efforts.

Shego felt her own eyes water up a little.

"I know," she whispered again.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you," Kim whispered brokenly, sobbing at the end.

The former thief didn't know what to say to that, so she just nodded and pulled the smaller girl into a loving embrace.

"So when...Drakken....you...I-" Shego cut the younger girl off by kissing her softly on the lips. She wasn't stupid. She could put the dots together.

Kim sobbed against the older woman's lips and clutched at her tightly, never wanting to seperate from this wonderful person.

"Hey KP, you-" Ron froze as he stepped into view of the two embracing lovers, who either didn't hear him or were pointedly ignoring him.

"Oh, uh, I see your busy....I'll, er, tell Dr. Director you'll meet us back at the base," Ron rushed out before spinning around and striding away, his face flushed red.

Shego pulled away, resting her forehead against Kim's and giving her a loving smile.

"Feel a little better?" she murmured, caressing a tear stained cheek.

The redhead gave her a small small and nodded slightly, sniffling one more time for good measure.

Shego hesitated a little before speaking again.

"And.....I promise that I'll, you know, be more careful from now on, okay?" Shego offered, gently brushing away the last of her lover's tears.

The younger teen had the courtesy to blush as she lowered her gaze in embarassment.

The teen hero had been pissed because Shego had been so casual about the fact that had Kim arrived ten minuted later, she would have been a bruised and bloody mess on Betty's floor. And now that Shego conceded to her and promised to be more careful in the future, it all just sounded so...juvenile. Especially when she considered that she was constatly putting herself in life threatening situations and not once had her lover made a fuss about it.

"Thank you," Kim mumbled, ducking face to bury it into the crook of Shego's neck.

The former thief sighed in relief, glad that they got past that hurdle.

Still, she couldn't help but wonder back to when Kim slapped her. She couldn't remember the last time such a simple action had affected her so much. The thought that the redhead was capable of hurting her on such a deep level was....troubling. Once again, she shook it off.

She could ponder on it some other day. Right now, she just wanted to comfort her girlfriend.

"Come on Pumpkin, let's head on back," Shego said as she pulled back and stood up, bringing Kim up with her.

The older woman started walking in the direction of the base, but stopped when the younger teen tugged lightly on the back of her uniform.

"Yeah?" the pale green skinned woman asked, raising her eyebrows questioningly at the redhead, who was now fidgeting, unable to meet her eyes.

"Um, I...well," Kim cleared her throat loudly and took a deep breath before raising her olive green eyes to meet jade ones.

Shego blinked when she saw the steely determination in them.

"Shego, I promise you from the bottom of my heart that I'll.. that I'll never hit you like that again," Kim said meaningfully.

Shego blinked several more times before smirking a little.

"Kimmie, we both can get a little hot-headed, so don't-"

"No," Kim cut off with a firmness that almost made Shego flinch. "I'm not backing down on this. I'm giving you my word. I won't ever touch you like that again. Ever."

The former thief couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips.

"And how about sparring?" Shego asked, quirking an eyebrow at her determined girlfriend.

Kim cracked a smile, some of the firmness disappearing from her face.

"Except for sparring and such," Kim acquiesed.

The pale green skinned woman hummed in response and stuck her hand out.

Kim grinned happily and shook it firmly. She really never wanted to hit Shego out of anger like that again. Because after she had realized what she had done, it was like someone had constricted her heart with barbed wire. She never wanted to have that horrible feeling ever again.

Kim blinked when she saw a gleam flash across Shego's eyes.

The redhead yelped when the taller woman yanked on her hand and pulled her into a heated kiss.

The globetrotter was dazed when the plasma wielder pulled back for air.

"What..what was that for?" the petite teen asked breathlessly, her head buzzing.

Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to be stuck in the office all day with the one-eyed wonder breathing down my neck, doing paper work about all this crap with Drakken," the G.J. agent grinned deviously at her, causing the redhead to shiver with excitement. "So, I'd rather have the make-up sex now instead of waiting for it later tonight."

Kim grinned impishly at her as she regained her bearings.

"And where did you you have in mind?" the redhead murmured, leaning in to nip at Shego's lower lip.

The taller woman tightened her arms around the petite teen and deepened the kiss, smirking when Kim moaned and pressed against her when she lowered a hand to lightly scratch against the hollow of her lower back under her shirt.

The redhead pulled away and began kissing down her jawline towards her neck.

"There's an old G.J. cargo plane sitting in the hanger. Nobody ever goes in there," the older woman murmured, sighing in pleasure when Kim began lightly suckling on her neck.

"But might be kinda dangerous for you," Shego grinned evilly when Kim pulled back to blink curiously at her. "It's been sound-proofed, so nobody can hear you scream for help."

The teen hero matched her girlfriend's grin.

"Somebody'll definitely be screaming, but it won't be me," Kim said confidently, her eyes staring challengingly into Shego's.

"I'd appreciate it if nobody screamed in _my_ plane," a dry voice said ahead of them, causing the couple to freeze.

Shego closed her eyes and groaned while Kim flushed to an almost dark purple.

Standing atop a hill, Betty quirked an eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Last I checked, you were still clocked in," Dr. Director said, staring pointedly at Shego.

The former thief opened her eyes and glared at her superior, wishing that she could shoot plasma from her eyes.

"Can I get five minutes to at least say goodbye?" she asked stiffly, while Kim buried her face into the crook of Shego's neck in mortification.

"You get three," Betty replied instantly, spinning around and heading back to the base.

"Somebody desperately needs to get laid," Shego muttered lowly, glaring at Dr. Director's back.

"That was so embarassing," Kim mumbled as she back away, her face still flushed.

The older woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"That was a buzz killer," the older woman grumbled, grabbing her lover's hand as they started heading towards the base.

"Well, there's always tonight, right?" the hormonal teen asked casually, a hint of hopefulness in her tone.

Shego stared grimly at the redhead.

"There is, and you better bring your A-game. I didn't get to fight Drakken and you got me all riled up before Ms. Cyclops decided to be a cockblocker."

Shego leaned in closely, her smile dark and foreboding, causing Kim to gulp.

"I have a lot of built up frustration I need to unload tonight and I can promise you it might get rough. Think you can handle it?"

Kim smirked.

"Bring it on, baby," the redhead purred, making Shego chuckle.

"Confident are we?" the plasma wielder observed, swinging their linked hands back and forth.

"Yup," Kim said in an overly cheerful tone. "Especially since I had a certain...toy stashed away for just such an occasion."

Shego frowned in confusion.

"Toy? What toy?" the taller woman asked, mentally going through their stash of goodies they had at her apartment.

Kim grinned impishly.

"You'll have to wait and see," the teen hero sing-songed.

The former thief narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" She said dangerously.

The redhead glanced at her and her eyes widened when she recognized the look in her eyes.

"No! Don't!" Kim squealed, just managing to pull away and dodge Shego's wiggling fingers aimed at her side.

"I thought you said you loved me? Come give Shego some loving, Cupcake," Shego cooed mockingly as she dashed after the redhead, grinning when the young teen's bright laughter filled the air.

She had been worried when she realized that with a single blow Kim could hurt her more than anyone else ever could.

But then, with laughs and kisses, she could clear away years of bitterness and hatred, leaving her soul as pure as the day she was born.

So in the end, she guessed it was a fair trade-off.

"Ack!" Kim yelped as the former thief tackled her to the grass. The redhead giggled as she rolled over, smiling happily up at the older woman.

Shego's wicked smile softened as she stared down at her lover's bright smile and glittering olive eyes..

Yup, definitely a fair trade-off.

"Gotcha," she murmured, leaning down to kiss her softly....before bursting out in laughter when Kim rolled them over and began tickling her.

'Cause really, when has Shego ever captured Kim without the redhead turning the tables on her?

**_to be continued..._**

**AN:I've been toying with the idea of letting guest authors writing some chapters for this story. The only requirment would be that their additions can't advance the story or introduce any permanent characters, or more specifically, could stand as a one-shot piece by itself that doesn't effect this story. It could be about a mission Kim and/or Shego go on or just some random act of wackiness from one of their family members. Hmm, like I said, just something that I was toying with, so no guarantees. Let me know what you think. I'll try to churn out the next chapter sooner rather than later. Now show how much you love me by reviewing.**

**!?!?Omake!?!?!!!!OMAKE!!!!**

**Shego: Hey Betty, can you take a look at...at....**

**Betty: What's wrong?**

**Shego:*eyes Leda and Diana* Er, why are those two still here? And, uh...why are they tied down in those chairs?**

**Betty: I'm waiting for them to wake up so I can interrogate them.**

**Shego:.....then why are they naked?**

**Betty:......**

**Shego:*eyes strap on, dildo, wax candle, paddle, ball gag, whip, and anal beads layed out on Betty's desk***

**Betty: Er, those are....interrogation tools.**

**Shego:...right.**

**Betty:.....**

**Shego:....**

**Betty:....you need something?**

**Shego: Uh, yeah.....mind if I borrow your paddle after your done?**

**Betty:....it's an interrogation tool, not a sex toy.**

**Shego: *rolls eyes* Yeah, well I've got some serious interrogation tonight with Kimmie and I need to be armed and ready.**

**Betty:.....fine. Now get out of here. **

**Shego: Yes ma'am. And, uh, Betty?**

**Betty: *sigh* What?**

**Shego:....might wanna tie them so they're bent over your desk. You know, so you can....interrogate them better.**

**Betty:....Right.**

**Will Du: Ma'am, I just got back from my assignment in Africa and- **

**Shego:.....**

**Betty:.....**

**Will Du:*eyes Leda/Diana**eyes sex toys**nosebleed**faint***

**Betty:....uh, Shego?**

**Shego: What? Want me to drag Will out to- *faint***

**Betty:*Puts away tranquilizer gun**eyes Will/Shego and Leda/Diana**Presses intercom button on desk***

**Secretary: Yes ma'am?**

**Betty: Clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I'm going to be....busy. *evil chuckle***

**Secretary: Er, yes ma'am. *whispers: wtf?***

**!!!!!END OMAKE!!!!!!AHAHAH!!!!**


	5. Kim Possible Unleashed

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Well, it seems I caused a bit of a stir with my last omake. If you were offended by it, then sorry folks, but my humor can get a little dark sometimes. I guess I was the only who found it hilarious, lol.

Another point I wanted to address was the tone of this story, which someone pointed out as not being as lighthearted as '12 Days of Kigo'. Well, the reason for that was because 12 Days of Kigo was written as a Christmas gift from me to the readers. I wanted to give you so much fluff that you could choke on it, lol. And by doing so, I skipped over a lot of things I wanted to include, like a detailed reasoning for why Shego and Kim could fall for each other in such a short period of time, which would have dampened the mood a bit. It was unrealistic, but gave a warm cozy feeling for the winter holidays. With Kigolicious Days, not only am I keeping the universe alive, I'm going back and examining this Kigo relationship by exploring Kim and Shego's personal thoughts, feelings, and their ever evolving relationship, which makes the mood a little somber since no relationship is without its problems. But moving on now...

Things have been slow, especially with having to study for finals and such. But, here it is anyways. I should point out that the idea for this story was submitted by **Invader Johnny**, a regular reader/reviewer here on . So you see folks, if you submit your ideas, more than likely they'll end up on here sooner or later. Anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Kim Possible Unleashed...Literally"

"Dude, are you sure this is such a hot idea?" a voice whispered out from the darkness.

Within the inky shadows, two figures slinked their way through the large, spacious rooms.

"Will you just chill out?" an irritated voice responded.

The Middleton Art Museum was a large, cavernous building filled with pieces made mainly by local and nearby artists. However, even this museum housed several priceless items. The only reason that the security in the building wasn't as tight as other museums was because the city of Middletown had a natural deterrent to criminals everywhere...

"But dude, this is Middleton, as in Kim Possible-"

"Shhh!" the second voice hissed. "Will you shut the hell up already? Look, if she shows up, we'll fry her with our laser guns."

Two figures passed a large window, the bright moonlight briefly revealing their appearances. The two men were dressed in black turtleneck sweaters, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. To hide their faces and finger prints they wore ski masks and leather gloves. The only thing that separated them from the average thief was the high-tech looking night-vision goggles they were wearing, and the unearthly-looking ray guns they had strapped to their belts.

"I know you told me you just bought these new laser guns from Jack Hench, but..." The thief trailed off, the uneasiness in his voice obvious.

The other crook sighed loudly.

"But what?" he bit out acidly.

"But isn't it kinda fishy that Mr. Hench sold you these things for just ten bucks?" the other man said incredulously.

Silence descended on them.

It was well known in the villain community that you would have a better chance at curing cancer than to get Jack Hench to give you a discount on any of his products.

"So what? Maybe he was just in a good mood," the thief said unconvincingly as he peeked around a corner. Seeing the coast was clear, he crept into the room and headed towards an elaborate display, on top of which sat a large ruby the size of a basketball.

"....Hey, you tested these guns out before you bought them, right?" one of the thiefs asked suddenly, suddenly feeling anxious.

A brief moment of silence passed.

"....I-it'll work, man. I mean, Mr. Hench wouldn't sell us damaged goods, right?"

"......"

Both thieves sighed together.

"Look, let's just grab the ruby and get out of here. I'm sure Possible is in Antarctica or something," the ray carrying thief said as he approached the display.

"Actually, that was last week," said a dry voice from the shadows above the display.

Both of the crooks cringed and wrenched off their night vision goggles as the bright flood lights throughout the museum turned on, filling the room with bright light.

Kim tsk'ed as she shook her head sadly, her feet swinging back and forth as she sat on one of the beams lining the museum roof. Next to her, Ron was struggling to stay awake, the urge to just fall asleep almost overwhelming.

Who could blame him, considering it was almost four in the morning.

The two heroes had been hired by the Museum curator to keep an eye on the priceless Ruby of Inugumi, which was being displayed across the nation.

Normally Kim turned down missions like these, since any ordinary security guard could handle it.

But the redhead made an exception because the Ruby of Inugumi struck a nostalgic chord in her.

A couple years back, Shego had made an attempt to snag it. While chasing the taunting villain across the city rooftops, the teen hero had tripped up the older woman with a well thrown boomerang-comb and sent the thief toppling through a glass roof and into vat full of chemicals that were harmless to humans....but not clothes.

Back then, Kim had almost blushed to death when the cranky villainess crawled out of the vat naked as the day she was born, and had quickly snatched back the ruby and ran away before Shego stopped her torrent of cursing.

Looking back on that event, the teen hero realized that even back then she harbored some underlying attraction to her rival....and couldn't help but wish she could go back in time and relive the moment again.

Oh, the things she would have done to Shego when the thief had revealed her glorious nakedness, like tying her up and making her beg for mercy as she shoved-

"Earth to KP. Do you hear me?" Ron's voice ripped Kim out of her memories which had been on the brink of mutating into a kinky fantasy.

The young teen had lately been having random daydreams about past situations where instead of just capturing Shego and handing her over to the local authorities, she instead used the opportunity of a helpless, tied up, handcuffed, and/or unconscious Shego to...

The young man quirked an eyebrow when the redhead cleared her throat loudly, her face slightly flushed.

"A-alright you two, games over," Kim said firmly, her voice croaking slightly as she hopped down from the beam.

Ron groaned as he jumped down, envious of his pal Rufus who was at home, sleeping the night away.

The two thieves glanced at each other and nodded.

"Eat this, Possible!" one of the masked men yelled as they both drew their laser guns and fired bright purple laser beams just as the heroes feet hit the ground.

The redhead gritted her teeth as she ducked underneath the blast and dashed forward. Ron wasn't so lucky as the ray nicked his belt buckle, causing his pants to fall around his ankles.

"Crap!" the blond yelped as he tripped and stumbled across the room till he hit the column holding the massive ruby. He fell to the floor and watched helplessly as the ruby fell to the ground and started rolling towards the battling trio.

The teen hero smirked confidently as she dodge her attackers' blasts, closing in on them quickly.

"S-she's coming, man!" one of the thieves yelled in terror, backpedaling as he fired rapidly.

The slim teen moved with inhuman agility, able to weave around their laser beams with ease.

"Dammit! Let's split up!" the other thief yelled as he bolted for the door.

Kim tsk'ed and pulled out what seemed like a tennis ball and hurled it after him.

The bright green ball beaned the thief in the back before exploding, trapping the man in a gooey green substance.

"Ugh! What the hell is this crap!?" the man shrieked, struggling to free himself.

Kim turned and faced the remaining crook, quirking an eyebrow at the trembling man who was pointing his laser at her.

"You sure you want to point that thing at me?" the redhead cautioned, an amused smile on her face.

"KP! LOOKOUT!" Ron bellowed from behind her, struggling to stand while pulling his pants up.

To the teen hero, everything seemed to move in slow motion as the thief fired just as the large ruby collided with the back of her legs, sending her falling backwards.

Kim watched with wide eyes as the ruby hit a bump in the floor and bounced up, intercepting the the bright purple laser beam.

The Ruby of Inugumi flashed a pure white before the now white laser exited from the other side, hitting the teen hero straight in the chest and launching her clear across the room and crashing into the far wall.

Both the thieves and Ron both gaped at Kim, who slowly slid down the wall and crumpled to the floor.

A haze of red descended on the blond, who had finally managed to secure his pants.

Before Kim's attacker could blink, a blur flew across the room and lashed out a powerful spin kick to his head, sending him spinning in mid-air before falling to the floor.

Ron breathed heavily as he glared down at the unconscious man, before snapping his furious gaze to the other villain.

The goo-covered man whimpered before falling to the ground, obviously trying to play dead.

The blond closed his eyes and took a calming breath before trotting over to Kim's unmoving form.

When he was close enough to see her chest rising and falling steadily, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Hey KP, you okay?" he asked worriedly, kneeling down next to her, brushing some hair out of her face.

The redhead groaned, her brow furrowing as she slowly blinked open her eyes.

Ron quickly scanned over Kim's body, looking for any apparent injuries, praying there weren't any. The thought of what Shego would do to him if she found out Kim was seriously hurt under his watch....

The blond shivered.

"Come on, Kim, snap out of it," the sidekick urged, lightly patting Kim's cheek.

Olive eyes snapped open all the way and Ron couldn't help but flinch at the unreadable look she was giving him.

"Uh, KP?" the blond asked hesitantly, unnerved by the soulless look in her eyes.

Suddenly, instead of nothingness, her eyes glazed over with happiness before she rolled over and propped herself up on all fours and let loose a sound that almost floored the young man.

"ARF!"

Ron gaped wordlessly at her.

"What...what did you....KP?" he whispered incredulously, staring wide-eyed at the now panting teen, whose tongue was lolling out, a dribble of slobber leaking out of her mouth.

"Arf! Arf!" Kim barked as she leaped through the air and tackled Ron to the floor.

The glob covered thief propped himself up on his elbows and gawked as the teen hero began lapping at Ron's deeply blushing face.

A look of complete and total horror filled the blond's face as Shego's pissed off face and brightly lit plasma fists flashed through his mind.

"OH JESUS! GET OFF ME KIM!" Ron screamed as he coiled up his legs and launched the licking girl off him.

The redhead yelped in surprise as she slid across the marble floor, blinking rapidly at the blond as she tilted her head in confusion.

"D-do you have a-any idea what S-Shego will do to me if she sees you licking me like that!?" the sidekick yelled, his eyes the size of saucers, his once flushed face now pale. Shego may be reformed (allegedly) but that didn't mean she pulled any punches (or plasma) when it came to her girlfriend.

Kim's face lit up brighter than a thousand watt light bulb at the mention of Shego's name.

"ARF!ARF!ARF!" the teen barked excitedly as she started hopping up and down in place using both her hands and feet, an insanely happy expression on her face.

Ron blinked rapidly before glancing at the Ruby of Inugumi. He quickly made the connection and groaned.

"Shego is _not_ going to like this," the blond muttered, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

He froze when a blur of red flew past him and out the door of the display room.

A deafening silence filled the air.

"KIM!" Ron shrieked as he bolted to his feet and dashed after the happily barking girl as she sped through the museum.

Cursing silently, the blond whipped out his Kimmunicator.

"How's the museum job go-"

"KP has turned into a dog! What do I do!?" Ron yelled as he slid around a corner, just catching the tail end of Kim's form as she dashed on all fours towards the lobby.

Wade stared blankly at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Uh, say that again?" the boy genius said hesitantly.

"Some thieves broke in and fired this laser at Kim and it went through the ruby and hit Kim and now she's running around and barking like a dog and OH MY GOD SHE JUST RAN OUT OF THE MUSEUM! WADE! HELP ME BEFORE SHEGO FINDS OUT!!"

Wade surprisingly (or unsurprisingly) understood Ron's babbling.

"Okay, first thing you need to do is get Kim and bring her to a secure location," the young boy said seriously, a grim look on his face. Partly for Kim's safety. Partly for his. It wasn't just Ron who would feel Shego's wrath if something happened to Kim.

"Right!" Ron acknowledged, pocketing the device and narrowing his eyes as he sprinted full speed after Kim.

"Arf! Arf!" the redhead barked happily, speeding down the sidewalk on all fours, her head whipping around wildly as she took in her surroundings.

"I hope you forgive me later," the sidekick said to himself as he pulled out a metallic ball before chucking it at Kim.

The ball landed in front of the panting redhead before exploding in a cloud of blue smoke, engulfing the teen hero.

Ron came to a halt and waited for the smoke to clear before walking over to the now slumbering Kim Possible.

The sidekick took a moment to observe the sleeping teen and visibly slumped when he saw Kim shift so that she had her arms and legs curled under her like a sleeping dog.

".....I am _so _dead," the blond muttered depressingly as he bent down and picked up the unconscious girl.

* * *

"Uh, Ron, when I said a secure location, I didn't mean here," Wade said dryly as the other teen dropped Kim onto the boy genius' small twin bed.

The tired sidekick sighed as he sat on the floor, resting his back against the bed.

"Think about it, Wade," Ron mumbled, running a hand down his face. "Where else could I take her without having Shego finding out immediately?"

The young boy hummed in agreement.

"Still, I don't think Shego would get _that_ mad. I mean, it's not like Kim is hurt or anything," Wade reasoned, turning back to his computer, typing furiously. "In fact, she could probably help us out."

Ron quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay....then you call her."

Silence descended on them as Wade froze, his eyes widening.

"Y-You should call her. I think she likes you more."

"Wade...."

The brown-skinned boy sighed.

"Alright, I guess we're doing this on our own. First things first. Show me the ray gun and the ruby," he asked, turning around to glance at the other male.

Ron froze.

".... I was suppose to bring those?"

Wade looked at Ron like he was an imbecile.

"Ron...."

"Alright, alright! Geeze," the blond muttered as he stood up and headed out of the room. "I'll be back. Just keep an eye on Kim."

Wade sighed and went back to his computer, continuing his search for information on the Ruby of Inugumi.

He froze when a familiar beeping noise filled his room. Turning around, his brow rising a little when he realized it was coming from Kim's pocket.

Rolling his chair over, the boy genius reached over and pulled out the redhead's Kimmunicator, checking who was trying to reach the unconscious teen.

Cold sweat beaded on his forehead as a feeling of impending doom descended on him.

Gulping loudly, he ignored the call and then turned off the device.

He prayed that Shego wouldn't be too pissed that he just ignored a call from her on Kim's behalf.

* * *

"What the hell?" Shego grumbled as she glared down at her wrist communicator.

"What's the matter?" Will Du asked curiously as he tied up the last of the crooks.

He and the former thief were wrapping up a minor assignment in the warehouse district within Boston Harbor. A small time mob organization had popped up in the New England area and Global Justice had been called in to squash it. Normally the local authorities would have taken care of it, but somehow the crooks had managed to equip themselves with laser guns. Even though they stopped the organization before they could pose a serious threat, it was troubling to think how they managed to stockpile such a high amount of high tech weaponry.

"Don't know," Shego said as she tapped a few buttons on her communicator, walking away from the hustle and bustle around her as various G.J. agents scurried about the large warehouse, collecting evidence and such.

Her brow furrowed when she tried to call her girlfriend again and this time got a response that signaled that Kim's Kimmunicator was turned off.

"Feel like grabbing some coffee?" Will asked as he let out loud yawn, not too far behind the pale green skinned woman as he followed her. He decided that caffeine was a definite must, considering they both had about two hours worth of paperwork waiting for them.

"Hold that thought," Shego mumbled as she tapped a few more buttons, deciding to try a different course of action. Usually when she couldn't get in touch with Kim, she would just call the boy genius to find out what the sitch was. Whenever Kim ignored her call, it was because of something like she was wrestling with some super powered crook or was chasing down some psycho through the Amazon. She figured it was something closer to the former, since she knew the globetrotter was on guard duty at the Middleton Art Museum.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously when five seconds ticked by without someone picking up. Wade never took more than five seconds to pick up. Ever.

After a few more moments, the call was answered.

The plasma-wielding woman's suspicion skyrocketed and her heart froze when Wade's face filled her small screen. The young teen was doing a piss poor job of hiding how anxious he was. And when the young boy was anxious about something, it was almost always about a certain redheaded hero.

"H-Hey Shego, what's the-"

"Where the _fuck _is Kimmie?" Shego snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously, her entire body tense. She would rather be angry than scared. And just the thought that something had happened to her young lover scared her more than she'd like to admit.

Will blinked rapidly as he stood slightly behind the other agent, a surprised look on his face. He wasn't expecting the complete 180 from Shego's bored demeanor while dealing with small time crooks to her 'I want to eat your babies' attitude.

Wade paled considerably, not able to stop his eyes from flickering behind him before regarding Shego as one would a very hungry lion.

"Uh, she's...not hurt," Wade said slowly, choosing his words carefully. Talking to an emotionally distressed Shego was like disarming a ticking time bomb. "She isn't in any immediate danger. She's okay."

The tense woman relaxed a little at hearing that, her murderous gaze losing some of its intensity. But she didn't relax entirely just yet.

"You didn't answer the question," Shego growled. "Where. Is. Kimmie."

Wade gulped quietly, his eyes skittering away from the hard jade ones drilling into him.

"She....well, she's-"

"ARF!"

Shego blinked and Wade stiffened up, his eyes impossibly wide as he stared at something off screen.

"What the hell was that?" she asked incredulously. Since when did the introverted computer geek get a dog?

"Arf! Arf!"

"Uh, g-good girl. Ju-just stay there and be a good girl," Wade cooed nervously, ignoring the older woman's question. Sweat starting sliding down his neck as he nervously eyed the awakened redhead, who was propped up on her hands and knees on his bed, panting loudly as she regarded him with wide, olive green eyes. He imagined that if she had a tail, it would be wagging furiously behind her.

"Arf!" Kim yelped, hopping up in place, the excitement in her eyes building.

_Crap,_ Wade thought, glancing around himself urgently. He grinned when he found what he was looking for.

"Here you go girl, go and play," the boy genius urged as he grabbed his blue stress ball and threw it out his door and down the hallway.

Kim perked up as her eyes glazed over.

"ARF! ARF!" she barked as she leaped off the bed and scampered after the round ball, her tongue lolling out the corner of her mouth.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned back to his monitor, almost swallowing his tongue when he saw the suspicious gaze Shego was leveling him.

"Didn't know you had a pet over there," the older woman stated, her eyes narrowing slightly. Wade felt a cold shiver slither down his spine.

"Ahaha, m-my mom thought I could use a new friend a-and g-got me a d-dog," Wade managed to say, plastering a fake smile on his face. His shirt collar was starting to get soaked from all the sweat.

A moment of silence passed between them as Shego regarded the fidgeting boy.

"You know, that dog sounded kinda familiar," the former thief said lowly, her mind racing. Something about the sound of the boy genius's 'dog' was raising a lot of red flags in her mind.

Wade chuckled nervously. For a brief second, he considered disconnecting the call.

"W-well, a lot of d-dogs sound alike," he reasoned, fiddling with his fingers.

Shego frowned and opened her mouth to respond, but froze in mid-motion as she watched a red blur tackle Wade from behind.

"Something happening?" Will asked curiously from his spot next to Shego, having just stood nearby to observe what was happening. Since Shego had yet to shoo him away, he figured he'd stick around and see what the sitch was. Usually when it involved Shego and Kim, it was always something interesting that could in turn provide excellent material to talk about around the coffee machine in the morning.

The other agent ignored him, frowning at her now empty screen and listening to the struggle that could be heard happening in Wade's room.

"ARF! ARF!"

"Down girl! Down!"

"ARF!"

"Gah! S-stop licking me! Bad girl!"

"Grrrrr!"

"AH! G-good girl! You're a good girl!"

"ARF! ARF!"

"H-hey! Get off me already and sto-AHH! WAIT! GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

"ARF!"

"KIM! DON'T!"

Shego blanched as wide, curious olive eyes filled her screen.

The olive eyes blinked as they regarded the plasma-wielding woman's bewildered expression. Suddenly, they lit up like fireworks on the Fourth of July as they recognized just who they were staring at.

"ARF!ARF!ARF" Kim barked excitedly as she began licking the screen happily.

"What...the...Kimmie?" Shego asked incredulously, her own eyes wide. Standing next to her now, Will glanced at her wrist communicator and quirked an eyebrow.

".....I'm guessing you're not coming back to headquarters to help with paper work," Will sighed as he backed away, walking back to the warehouse without hearing her answer. By now he was used to the other agent bailing on the duller aspects of work for various reasons, all of them relating to Kim.

"Just pay me back like you usually do," he said over his shoulder as he walked away. He grinned as he imagined the surprised look on Betty's face when Shego would grudgingly ask her superior to give Will another of her vacation days. At this rate, Will would be able to take half the year off.

The former thief just grunted in response, her eyes still the size of dinner plates as she stared at her lover barking and licking at the screen like a mutt.

"Down girl!" Wade commanded as he finally managed to push the older girl away, his clothes rumpled and a streak of slobber on his cheek.

Kim whined and whimpered loudly as she struggled to get back to the screen.

The boy genius struggled with the redhead as he threw a helpless and defeated look at the screen, meeting Shego's stunned look.

"Well, I guess you'll be heading down here now. Can you, uh, bring some chew toys or something?" he asked weakly, chuckling nervously at the end.

Shego blinked and nodded, turning off her wrist communicator just as Kim overpowered the weaker boy and begain licking the screen with renewed vigor.

Silence surrounded her as she stared blankly at nothing.

"Okay....so my girlfriend thinks she's a dog....huh. Interesting," Shego said thoughtfully, before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"Okay.......right," she muttered to herself, shaking her head to clear up her jumbled thoughts. She narrowed her eyes as she turned around and started striding back to the warehouse to hitch a ride.

The other agents around her didn't pay her much attention as she passed them by, a deep frown on her face. Had they been able to read minds, they would have been disturbed by how casually Shego was contemplating how she was going to hurt the blond sidekick and the boy genius for letting some idiot turn her lover into some slobbering mutt while at the same time wondering whether Kim Possible, world renowned hero, would want a squeaky chew toy or a just a large bone to gnaw on.

Most likely it would have been the latter that would have disturbed them more.

_**to be continued....**_

**AN: My thanks to Invader Johnny for the idea, I really had fun writing this one. At first I considered making Kim think she was something weird, like a turtle.....dunno why, but the thought just cracks me up, lol. Do I have any artists out there reading this? I kinda want ask if someone could draw up a few pics of this universe, especiall about this chapter with Kim thinking she's a dog. I'd do it, but I have the drawing skills of a five year old. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. If you have ideas you want to submit, just send me a PM or something. NOW GO REVIEW!  
**

**!!!!!OOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAAKKKKEEEEEEE!!!!!**

**Theif 1: *groan* Man, that guy kicks like a freaking donkey.**

**Thief 2: It's about time you woke up! Get me out of this-this gooey crap!**

**Thief 1: *stare* What the hell is it?**

**Thief 2: Does it matter!? Get me out before they come back!**

**Thief 1: Right. *pokes at goo**hand gets stuck* **

**Theif 1: .....Shit. *struggles to pull hand out***

**Thief 2: What the hell, man!? Stop struggling before-**

**Thief 1: *Gets other hand stuck***

**Theif 2: STOP MOVING AROUND IDIOT!**

**Thief 1: *Foot gets caught* I-I can't get out! Help me!**

**Thief 2:*sigh* Moron.**

**Thief 1: O-Okay, let me try taking my gloves and boots off.**

**Thief 2: Good idea, just don't touch the goo with your bare hands and feet while doing it...  
**

**Ron:*Enters room an hour later* Alright, now where's that-**

**Ron:*stares blankly at the naked thieves covered in goo***

**Thief 1:.....**

**Thief 2:.....**

**Ron: *sweat drops*.....**

**Thief 1: Uh.......**

**Thief 2:.....uh, hi.**

**Ron:*large sweat drop* Yeah....I'll, uh, go turn up the heat....must be,uh...cold in here. *dashes out***

**Thief 2: *sigh* Wow, how can this get any more humiliating?**

**Thief 1: *farts***

**Thief 2: *face palms***

**!!!!!!EEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMAAAAKKKKE!!!!!!!!!  
**


	6. Omake Special

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Hey! I'm still alive dammit! Sorry for taking so long to update, but due to a mix of writers block, work, summer classes, and life in general, the writing process has been extremely slow. So here's a brief, pointless, meaningless piece of crack humor that I just spewed out in like ten minutes for you to enjoy while I try and knock out the next chapter. And I should state that not much thought went into this chapter....so yeah.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Omake Special: So this is what happens when you give my characters a _reaallly _long break from the story......*sigh*"

Hego: What the hell!? Why the hell have I not made an appearance in this story yet!?

Mego: Maybe if you'd use some prescription deodorant instead of that cheap stuff, the author would be more willing to use you.

Hego: ....Readers can't smell through their computer screens....can they?

Wego1: What about us, huh?

Wego2: Yeah! The readers actually like us!

Hego: Hey! The readers like me too!

Liz: Calm down, boys. Just be patient and I'm sure you'll get your turn. By the way, have any of you seen Shego? She's been gone for quite a while...

Hego: Who cares!? I demand we boycott this story till the author answers my demands!

Liz: Honey, nobody likes a whiner.

Hego: * grumbles * Only reason you're not complaining is because at least your ass was the subject of an omake * grumbles *

Liz: You got something to say to me, honey? * sweet smile *

Hego: * gulps *

Frank: Speaking of that omake, about you and Anne....

Liz:....O-Oh my, I think I hear the doorbell ringing. *scampers off *

Frank: *sigh * We're standing here in limbo, dear. There is no door. * follows after Liz *

Mego:....Am I the only one weirded out by our mom right now?

Hego: Who cares about that!? What about my screen time!? I demand screen time dammit!

Wegos: Shut up already, geeze.

Hego: Why don't the two of you just go and jack each oth-

Ron: Hey guys! *appears out of nowhere* Haven't seen you all since...well, the last story actually.

Hego: *glares *

Ron: By the way, have you seen Kim? I've been looking all over the place for her...

Mego: Nope, not recently. Why so worried?

Ron:Well, I have a feeling she's in some kind of trouble. The last time I was with KP she was mumbling something about getting a bottle of chloroform and finding a remote location.....

Hego/Mego/Wegos: * blank stares*

Ron: ....Yeah, well, if you see her let me know. * disappears *

Mego: Anyone else find it suspicious that both Kim _and_ Shego are missing?

Wego1: Yeah. Maybe-

Hego: WHO CARES!? I DEMAND-

Hego:* dart in neck** passes out *

Mego: The hell was that!? *glances around nervously *

Wego2: *whistles innocently ** puts dart shooter away*

Wego1: *** **stares dryly at twin * Riiighhhhht. Anyways, we should start looking for Kim and Shego. They might be in trouble.

Betty:* pops out of nowhere * Excuse me gentlemen, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Have any of you seen Kimberly or your sister around?

Mego: Uh, not recently. You looking for them also?

Betty: Affirmative. Security cameras caught Kim sneaking in and out of the storage room at Global Justice headquarters.

Wego1: Whoa, Kim? She stealing crap from you?

Betty: She took a few things, but nothing of great value.

Wego2: What did she take?

Betty: Not much. Just some outdated things that were confiscated from villains a few years ago. I think she only took some shackles, a cattle prod, and some titanium infused rope.

Mego:....cattle prod...?

Betty: Anyway, if you come across Ms. Possible, let her know I want to know what she's up to. *disappears *

Mego: * sigh * Okay, this is starting to bother me. What the hell is Kim up to?

Wego1: * shrug * Maybe Drakken escaped from jail and Kim is tracking him down like some deranged serial killer.

Wego2:....You know, that actually makes sense.

Wego1: We'll go check out the prison and see if Drakken is still lurking around in his cell.

Wegos: *dash off *

Mego: Right. I'll just-

Kim: *wanders into Mego's line of sight*

Mego: .....Kim!?

Kim: *startled * Huh?...Oh, hey Mego. *Continues to wander around while surveying the area *

Mego: *trails behind Kim* Where the heck have you been? Everyone has been looking for you!

Kim: Uh, nowhere. I was just.....out playing with Shego. * glances around * By the way, have you seen Shego around. She managed to escap- uh, I mean, s-she wandered off somewhere and I can't find her.

Mego:*eyes Kim suspiciously* Actually I've been looking for her myself. She's been missing for a while actually....

Kim: *avoids Mego's gaze** fidgets * R-really?

Mego: Is there something going on you want to tell me?

Kim: ...... nope. N-nothings going on. Why do you think somethings going on?

Mego: Well you're all twitchy like your hiding something.......and your cloths are kinda rumbled....and you've got scratch marks on your arm....and it looks like someone punched you in the eye... You get in a fight with Shego?

Kim:*blush * ....something like that.

Wegos: * appears out of nowhere *

Wego1: Well Drakken is still there and.....oh, hey Kim.

Wego2: Wow, you look like you just wrestled a bear.

Wego1: *sniffs air * Hey, do you guys smell that....

Mego: Yeah, now that you mention it, I have been smelling something kinda musky....

Wego2:.....uh, guys....*jerks head at Kim*

Hego/Mego/Wegos: *** **quirk eyebrows *

Kim: * fidgets* * squirms *.....What?

Mego:*sighs * Honestly Kim, you mean all this time the two of you were just going at it like rabbits?

Kim:*blinks *.........Yeah. Thats what we were doing.......having sex. *shifty eyes*

Mego: *groans * Whatever. I'm going to watch tv. *walks off*

Wego1: *leer * Mind giving us some pointers Kim?

Wego2:*leer * We've got a date with some twins later tonight and, uh, we wouldn't mind some....

Wego1:*wiggles eyebrows *...pointers when it comes to getting the job done.

Kim: Uh..I'm not quite the ladies man....er, woman, that you think I am. Shego's the only one I've been with.

Wegos: Really?

Kim: *** ** nods head *

Wego2: Well at least you're not as promiscuous as our dear sister.

Wego1:Hell, I think pretty much every female police officer, fire fighter, nurse, and news reporter managed to lay her when she was still with the team.

Wego2: Heck, I think even Dr. Director stopped by once to hit it....

Wego1: * snickers * More like every weekend....oh shit.

Wego2: What? *** **glances at Kim* * pales*

Kim: * vein bulging on forehead* .....Is that so?

Wego1: Y-yeah. * inches away*

Kim:* develops eye tick *Excuse me...I'm just going to....drop by Betty's place and....say hello. Maybe borrow her Go City directory.... * walks away calmly *

Wego2:...Uh, maybe we should tell Kim we were only joking.

Wego1: Yeah right, and let her rip us a new one? Please.

Wego2: Besides, I'm sure she'll figure it out on her own....

Wego1:.....Probably.

.........

Wego1: Lets call Dr. Director and let her know she should probably put all public officials in Go city under protective custody. *dashes off *

Wego2: *sigh * Why do I have this sinking feeling that we just unleashed something bad onto our city?*runs after brother*

Hego:*wakes up* What the hell happened....?

Hego:*blinks as Shego stumbles by him* Shego!? What the hell happened to you!? You look like you went to hell and back!

Shego:*stops and stares tiredly at Hego with annoyed eyes*

Hego:......Uh, why are you handcuffed?.....and why are your ankles shackled? And...why are you in your underwear....?

Shego: *continues to stare in annoyance*

Hego:....is that a cigarette burn on your neck?

Shego:* eye starts twitching *

Hego: Are those rope burns on your arms...? The hell.....? Did someone scratch letters on your butt cheeks? Is that a .....K ....and a ....P??

Shego:*snaps* knocks Hego out with a straight kick *

Sheg: *sighs heavily *.....I need a shower. A long, hot shower.

Shego: *starts limping away*grumbles to self* The next time we play evil supervillains and captured heroes, _I_ get to be the supervillain. *****winces *** **rubs butt * Goddamn cattle prod...

_**(regular story) to be continued.....**_

**AN: I can't believe I just wrote all this junk. I feel like my IQ dropped a few points......*sigh* I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	7. Kim PossibleStill Unleashed

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Sorry for going awol on you guys. I was too busy being lazyl.....anyways, heres the long awaited next chapter. Thank you all for your patience and for not flaming my email account into a firey hell with impatient emails and threats of death to update sooner. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Kim Possible...Still Unleashed"

Ron sighed heavily as he walked down the neighborhood sidewalk, Wade's house within seeing distance. He ran a hand tiredly through his blond hair as he glanced down at his watch, the glowing numbers telling him that it was currently five-thirty in the morning.

The fact that in a few hours he would have to head home to watch over his little sister Hana while his parents were at work didn't do much to improve his lowering spirits.

"I wonder if Monique would mind watching Hana while I get some Z's," the tired sidekick mumbled, yawning as he readjusted his hold on the large sac he had over his shoulder, which contained the Ruby of Inugami and the problematic laser gun.

Luckily for him, no alarms had been tripped during the little scuffle with the two thieves and the two incapicitated men were still there when he had returned. After snatching up the needed items, Ron had given the museum curator a call to explain the situation. It took a bit of convincing to get permission to take the ruby, but after reminding the older man how many times Kim had helped out without charging him a dime (which he estimated added up to _a lot _of free labor) the museum curator agreed to lend him the ruby.

Ron winced a little bit as he heard loud barking noises while approaching Wade's front door. He winced again when he heard a loud crashing sound.

"WADE LOAD! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON IN THERE!?" A shrill voice screeched.

The blond winced for a third time. It seemed Ms. Load had decided to wake up and join the madness.

"Man, how can this day get any worse?" Ron muttered, turning the doorknob and opening the door.

One second he was stepping into the Load household, the next he was flat on his back with a barking redhead perched on top of him.

"Sorry about that Ron," Wade huffed out as he trotted out, obviously winded from chasing the speedy teen around the house. His rumpled clothing and disheveled hair told Ron all he needed to know about how the last few hours had gone for the boy genius.

"Aw, come on KP, give me a break," Ron whined trying to push Kim off of him.

Kim relented and decided that the bag laying next to the blond was a lot more interesting as she began sniffing and prodding it with her nose curiously.

With a sigh, the weary sidekick stood up and brushed himself off as Wade walked over and picked up the dropped bag.

"Hopefully I can figure out a way to turn Kim back to normal within a reasonable amount of time," the dark skinned teen mumbled to himself, opening the bag and observing the large ruby and the high tech looking ray gun.

"Arf!" Kim bit onto the bottom of the bag and began to tug on it, her eyes dancing with playfulness.

"This is no time to play, Kim," Wade groaned, trying to pull the bag away.

But to Kim, Wade trying to tug the bag away was a clear sign that it was time to play.

"Grrrr!" Kim growled in her throat as she picked up the effort, scampering backwards, dragging the weaker boy with her.

"Gah! Kim! Bad girl! Bad!" the boy genius yelled as he tried to plant his feet, only to start slowly skidding along the pavement as the stronger teen kept tugging away.

"What has gotten into that girl?" Ms. Load said incredulously as she appeared in the doorway, wearing a bathrobe and curlers in her hair.

"Just the usual," Ron sighed as he walked over to Kim, who was thrashing her head side to side as she tried to get Wade to let go of the bag.

He hesitated for a second before taking one of his gloves off and using it to thump Kim hard on the nose.

The redhead yelped and immediately let go of the bag, sending Wade stumbling backwards and falling onto the ground.

"No, bad girl!" Ron said firmly, shaking a finger at the redhead, who was staring blankly up at him. The sidekick figured the only way to gain control of the spirited teen was to discipline her like he would any dog.

He immediately regretted it though, when Kim snarled and bit the finger he was shaking at her....hard.

"AAAAHH!! LET GO! LET GO!" Ron screamed, trying to pry Kim's mouth open, feeling her teeth digging into his skin.

"Ron!" Wade shouted, scrambling to his feet and running over, trying to help open Kim's mouth.

Ms. Load watched as the two boys shouted and pleaded with Kim to let go, who just growled in response, defiance clear in her eyes.

She frowned.

Like hell she was going to allow this madness to continue under her watch.

She pulled off one of her slippers and stomped over.

All three teens froze as they saw the pissed off woman approach.

Rearing back, Ms. Load clobbered Kim on top of the head with her slipper.

Kim yelped and whimpered pathetically as she let go of Ron's finger and cowered to the ground. If she had a tail, it would have been tucked between her legs.

Ron cradled his finger and turned to the older woman, a thankful smile on his face.

"Than-"

He was cut off as his head whipped violently to the side as the disgruntled woman clobbered him as well.

Wade wisely kept his trap shut and took a wide step back away from his two friends, taking up a position slightly behind his mother.

"Now listen up! It's five thirty in the morning and thanks to you miscreants I most likely won't be able to get back to sleep! Now the three of you are going to march down into Wade's room and keep quiet till I go to work or else I'll bring out my six inch stilettos, got it!?" Mrs. Load bit out, shaking her slipper at Ron and Kim, who both whimpered and shrank on themselves.

"Y-yes ma'am," Ron choked out, his face pale as he imagined being wacked in the face with said stilettos.

Mrs. Load humphed and spun around, striding back into the house.

The three teens were quiet for a moment.

"Dude, your mom totally beats out Shego in the grouchy department," Ron said, breaking the tense silence.

"Only when she doesn't get a full night's sleep," Wade responded, slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Let's head down to my room before we upset her even more."

Ron hummed in agreement and turned to a subdued Kim Possible, who looked like someone had killed her puppies.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes, KP. _I _should be the one giving puppy eyes after the day I've had," Ron muttered, nudging the redhead to follow Wade. With another pitiful whimper, Kim sullenly followed Wade into the house.

* * *

Leda woke up abruptly when the door to her prison cell blew open, filling the small living area with dust and smoke.

"The hell is going on?" the platinum haired woman croaked out through her sleep-dried throat, scrambling out of her stiff bed.

"I must say, prison clothes just don't suit you," Diana drawled out as she sauntered into the cell, also wearing the light-gray prison jump suit.

Leda blinked several times before a feral grin crossed her lips.

"My dear sister, you know I'm an all-leather kind of gal," she said coyly, walking over to the other villain to brush away some dust that had landed on her shoulder.

"Right, how could I forget," Diana responded, lightly tossing up and catching a grenade.

Leda's brow rose.

"Where did you get that?" she said, snatching the explosive when it was in midair.

Diana smirked.

"From the guard room. Let's just say I managed to convince a guard that if just the two of us went in there, something good would happen to him."

Leda rolled her eyes as the two sisters stepped out of the cell. Pulling the pin, the burgundy-eyed twin tossed the grenade back against the far wall.

"Men, they're all pigs," Leda muttered, not flinching in the slightest when the grenade exploded, revealing the outside world to the two prisoners.

"Jealous?" Diana teased, ice blue eyes glancing at other girl.

A small smirk crossed Leda's face, burgundy eyes briefly flashing at the other girl.

"Depends on who you're talking about," she quipped before grabbing her sister's hand and weaving their fingers together. "Shall we?"

Diana chuckled and closed her eyes briefly as she concentrated. The air around them shimmered before they vanished from the visible world.

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard treading out of the cell and into the prison courtyard, where the alarm was blaring deafeningly loud.

"And Diana, _I _get to pick who we get to work for next, since your pick was an utter idiot," a voice said.

"Whatever. At least Drakken paid us beforehand," another voice said, before being drowned out in the sirens and the sounds of guards yelling out orders.

* * *

Shego hopped out of the hovering Global Justice helicopter, landing gracifully on the the concrete driveway before waving at the pilot.

Giving her a thumbs up, the pilot pulled the helicopter back up into the air, the high noon sun beaming down on the vehicle, before heading back towards the base.

Taking a brief moment to smooth out her uniform, Shego strode up to the Load household, a small frown on her face. Her initial anger and irritation over the situation had diminished somewhat during her journey back to Middleton, but she was still determined to show Kim's accomplices that she was _not _amused in the slightest with the recent developments.

It was humiliating enough that she had stopped by a store to pick up a dinosaur chew toy for her girlfriend.

Clutching said toy in her hand, the agent raised a fist to knock on the door, noting distantly that the driveway was empty, meaning Wade's mom was currently absent from the household.

Knocking on the door, the former thief waited half a second before her frown deepened when barking could be heard from inside.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!'

"Calm down Kim!"

"ARF! ARF!"

"Jeeze, what the heck are you so excited for," the voice asked exasperatedly as the door was cracked opened, the chain bolt still in place.

Monique stared blankly at Shego before managing to put on a shit eating grin on her face

"Shego, how are you? We've been expecting-"

"ARF! ARF!"

Monique jerked slightly, an irritated look flashing across her face.

"Mind handing over the chew toy?" she asked dryly, using her foot to keep the eager redhead at bay.

Shego quirked an eyebrow and gave the younger girl the dinosaur chew toy, deciding not to question the teen about the bags that were forming under her eyes and her tossled hair.

"Here you go Kim, go fetch," Monique cooed out sarcastically, tossing the toy down the hallway.

But Kim flat out ignored the toy and managed to get past Monique's foot, slamming into the lone leg that was holding the girl up.

The dark skinned girl yelped and toppled backwards as Kim stuffed her eager face into the space provided by the bolted door.

"ARF! ARF!"

Shego blanched and took a step back, an uneasy look on her face as Kim barked and yipped excitedly, her wide glassy eyes filled with happiness now that Shego was there.

Monique's face appeared above Kim's, an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, the only reason I was here was to keep an eye on Kim while Ron and Wade worked on turning her back to normal. So now that you're here, I'm going home."

Shego's eyes widened as Monique's face disappeared from view.

"Wait! Don't open the door!" Shego yelled, a hand outstretched as if she could grab the girl.

But it was too late. As soon as the bolt was undone, Kim bolted out the door like a bat out of hell and darted straight for Shego.

"ARF!" Kim barked as she leapt through the air and slammed into Shego's chest, sending them rolling across the ground.

Monique stared in wide-eyed shock as Kim quickly covered Shego's face with wet, slobbery licks.

"Gah! S-Stop it!! Get off me!" Shego yelled as she pushed the girl off and tried to crawl into the safety of the house.

But Kim would have none of it and just jumped on her back, flattening the woman on her stomach before continuing to lick the side of her face.

Shego struggled to push herself up, glancing up when a pair of shoes came into her view. Or more specifically, one perfecly good shoe and one that looked like someone had emptied a clip from a machine gun into it.

"By the way, when Kim turns back to normal, tell her that she owes me a new tube of lipstick and a pair of new shoes," Monique informed calmly as she stared down at Shego and Kim, who was too busy licking Shego's face and hair to acknowledge the other girl.

Seemingly choosing to ignore Shego's plight, Moniqued turned away and casually started to walk down to the sidewalk, intent on heading home. "I still can't believe that girl managed to chew through Italia leather flats," Monique mutterd under her breath, tryting to remember if she had saved the reciept for the shoes.

"Come back here!" Shego snarled, shaking her fist at the departing girl.

"Arf!" Kim barked happily, flopping her full weight on top of the downed woman before nuzzling her nose into Shego's hair.

Shego sighed and lightly thumped her forehead against the ground in defeat, letting the redhead enjoy herself while she regrouped herself.

A small monitor popped out of the grass and turned towards Shego, Wade's face on the small screen.

"Hey Shego, glad you made...it...," Wade cleared his throat. "I see you found Kim already."

"No shit," Shego growled, lying limply on the ground, glaring at the screen as Kim continued to happily lick and nuzzle away.

"....uh, you need help?" Wade asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" Shego snarled.

"R-Right, be there in a minute," Wade stuttered out, disappearing from the screen

Ron's face peeked in from the side of the monitor, an uneasy smile on his face.

"Hey, it could be worse. At least Kim doesn't have fleas or-"

Shego didn't hear Ron finish since the monitor was now a sizzling pile of circuitry.

Sighing, Shego lowered her hand.

"Did I ever tell you that I hate dogs?" Shego grumbled, as she turned her head to glare at her lover-turned-mutt.

Kim just panted, tongue lolling out the corner of her mouth as she stared blankly down at her.

"But I'll make an exception for you... for now," Shego sighed, wincing when Kim licked the side of her face, levaing a trail of slobber on her cheek.

"You know, on any other day, that would have been a clear invitation for sex," Shego said dryly, leveling an irritated stare at the younger girl.

"Arf!"

Shego sighed helplessly as she laid her head down, waiting for Wade to come and relieve her of her captor.

"Right, I'll just take that as an I.O.U.," Shego murmured, reaching up to lightly pet Kim on the head.

The redhead in turn licked her hand before continuing to bury her nose in Shego's hair, enjoying the wonderful scent of the person beneath her.

* * *

"Are you sure letting those two escape is such a good idea?" Will asked from inside Betty's office.

Spread out on her desk were satellite photos of the high security prison where Global Justice sent most of it's convicted villains, all of them in infrared. Two beings could be seen escaping from the prison before heading to the heavily forested area.

"Diana and Leda Lacruiz," Betty said, picking up the mug shots of the two young women. "Or at least, that's what they claim their names are."

Betty stood up and paced the length of her office, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"They look familiar, but I can't place their names," she murmured to herself, almost as if she wasn't aware of Will standing several feet away from her.

"They're not in any public listings, their fingerprints don't appear in any databases, and they had no crime record until now," Will added, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"Our interrogators couldn't get any useful information from them either," Betty continued. "What we know is that they suddenly appeared out of nowhere and became Drakken's new sidekicks. And they claim to be sisters. However, according to blood tests...."

Betty paused to glance at Will.

Will grunted, nodding to himself.

"They have matching D.N.A. patterns, which would mean that technically they are the same person."

Betty nodded, continuing to pace.

"And we didn't pick up anything in their D.N.A. that would explain their...unique...powers."

Betty sat back down in her chair, resting her chin on steepled fingers as she closed her eye in thought.

"There are too many unknowns. And I hate having unknowns."

Will sighed.

"So by letting them escape and monitoring their activities, you're hoping they'll reveal more about themselves."

Betty nodded, glancing down at their mug shots. She frowned deeply.

"They managed to quickly and efficiently subdue the entire base with the help of Drakken's ray gun. And they did it in a fashion that didn't alert anybody."

Will frowned also.

"Luckily they didn't know about the daily test that was happening that day with our silent alarm. Had Wade not picked up the alarm signal and investigated it..."

Betty hummed, tapping her fingers together.

"They're good. Too good to just be common thieves...," Betty trailed off, before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I thought that with Shego on our side now, we wouldn't have to deal with these femme fatale types anymore."

Will couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Too bad there aren't any other heroes around to woo them to our side. Maybe Team Go can try their hand at it...?"

Betty stared silently at him for a moment.

"....Right. Forget I said anything," Will said while clearing his throat before dropping the report about the mission he and Shego had just completed on Betty's desk. "And by the way, Shego bailed out on doing any of the paperwork again, so-"

"She's giving you more of her vacation days?" Betty cut in casually, shuffling papers on her desk.

Will grinned. "I'll fill out the proper paper work."

Saluting her, Will strolled out the office.

Betty chuckled to herself.

"I don't think that Will has realized yet that Shego is planning to use the negotiations over Kim's eventual joining with G.J. to try and weasel back all her lost vacation days," Betty murmured to herself.

The one-eyed woman knew that Shego was well aware of how badly Global Justice wanted Kim in their ranks. And since she just happened to be sleeping with Global Justice's number one recruit, it was expected that the former thief would use the situation to her advantage.

Just because she gave up a life of crime didn't mean she was going to be a saint or anything.

Betty chuckled again as she thought of how the usually stoic Will would react when he eventually finds out that Shego had basically been swindeling him to do all her paper for months on end while she sucked face with Kim.

Betty shook her head in amusement before picking up the detailed report to continue on with her busy day.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Again, sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully I still have plenty of people following this story. Anyways, I've been trying to get the next chapter to my other story up, The Shot Heard Around the World. I know what I want to write. I have the ideas.....but I'm just soooooo lazy, lol. Anyways, let me know what you think. I still think I should have made Kim a turtle.....*sighs with regret***

**!!!!!OMAKE!!!!!!!GOGOGOGO!!!**

**Shego:*struggles to get out from under Kim* C-come on Pumpkin, cut that out! **

**Wade: *Steps outside* Alright Shego, I'm here to help. Lets-**

**Wade:*Eye widen* Uh.....**

**Shego: *glare of doom* Don't. Say. A. Word. And turn around!**

**Wade:*spins around* Uh, Shego. My neighbors might see and-**

**Shego:*growls* Didn't I say to not to fucking say anything!? This is humiliating enough without commentary!**

**Wade:....**

**Shego:...**

**Wade:......Uh, do you want me too...?**

**Shego:*sighs* Don't bother, I think she's almost done.**

**Ron:*steps outside* Hey guys, why-**

**Ron:*superblush* The hell!? KIM! STOP-**

**Shego: SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND TURN AROUND!**

**Ron:*cowers in fear* R-Right.... *spins around***

**Wade:...**

**Shego:...**

**Ron:...**

**Kim:*sighs in satisfaction**trots happily into the house***

**Shego: *glare of the apocalypse* Not listen here. What happened here stays between the three of us.**

**Ron: But-**

**Shego: *Lights hands up* The fucker that mentions a word of this to Kimmie when she's normal again dies slowly, got it !?**

**Ron:*pales* Y-your the boss.**

**Shego:*walks into house***

**Ron: Wade....did we just watch...?**

**Wade: *Stares blankly at Ron* I have no idea what you're talking about. *runs into house***

**Ron:*snickers to self* Wait till I tell KP that she made Shego her bitch. Literally.**

**!!!!!!!!EEEEENNNNNDDDDDOOOOMMMAAAKKKEEE!!!!STTTTTTOOOPPPPP!!!!**


	8. Ownership Responsibilities

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I was thinking lately about how I wanted to handle to guest author idea for this story. I'd like to get fans involved, yet I want full control of the main story. So, I was thinking that I could have side story challenges based on a plot and limitations that I set. The winner's story would then be added to this story (with credit given, of course). Of course, I'd most likely make these challenges revolve soley on supporting characters like Shego's and Kim's family, and some other villains so that way I remain in control of the main story line. Anyways, just an idea. Let me know what you think. Read and review por favor!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Ownership Responsibilities"

Shego loved Kim.

She loved Kim a lot.

However....

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GET IN THAT BATH I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Shego boomed, the very walls of her condo seeming to vibrate.

"AROOOO!"

A naked, wet Kim Possible, drenched in suddy bath water, came sliding out of the hallway, howling like death itself was trying to drag her to hell. Her eyes were wide and dilated and her skin was deathly pale. As she darted into Shego's expensively furnished living room, the reason for the young teen's fear came skidding out of the hallway.

Wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt, both soaking wet, and wet hair that was plastered against her head, Shego looked something like a drowned cat.

Grinding her teeth, Shego glared dangerously at the naked girl who was cowering behind a leather armchair.

"Come to mommy, Pumpkin. I wont hurt you," Shego said in an overly sweet tone that completely contradicted the look on her face as she slowly advanced on her lover-turned-mutt.

Kim's eyes seemed to widen even more as Shego approached, her muscles visibly tensing as she prepared to make another escape.

"Now be a good girl and come with Shego to take your bath," Shego's eyes narrowed when she saw Kim's wide eyes flicker to the side. "Trust me, baby. You _don't _want to do that."

The young teen apparently thought otherwise as she bolted to the side, trying to reach the kitchen. But Shego was ready.

With practiced ease, the former thief threw a low-powered plasma bolt at Kim's behind.

Yelping loudly, Kim was knocked over, causing her to crash to the ground face first.

"GOTCHA YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Shego snarled as she leaped through the air and pounced on the dazed girl.

Kim bared her teeth at her attacker and snapped at Shego.

"GRRR!"

Shego smiled viciously down at the growling teen.

"You want to do this the hard way?" Shego jumped back just in time as Kim bit at her nose.

Shego's smile got bigger and more villanous as she cracked her knuckles.

"You asked for it! IT'S GO TIME POSSIBLE! YOU'RE TAKING THAT FUCKING BATH!"

* * *

Ron stiffened as he walked out onto his porch, where Monique was playing with Hannah and Rufus.

"Hmm, why do I suddenly have this bad omen for Kim?" Ron muttered, scratching his head curiously.

The sun was almost completely below the horizon, casting beautiful colors across the sky. Earlier in the day, after a quick evaluation of the available materials, Wade had asked Shego and Ron to give him some time to investigate the Ruby of Inugami and the ray gun that was used.

Luckily for both Ron and Wade, Shego had been too tired from dealing with a tireless Kim Possible to be pissed at having to wait for answers.

So, saying their farewells for now, Shego had taken Kim back to her condo (like hell she was leaving Kim at her home with her brothers in this state) while Ron headed back home. And after a lot of begging and maybe faking a few sobs, Ron managed to convince Monique to keep an eye on Hannah while he took a long nap.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," Monique quipped, glancing up from where she was watching Hannah and Rufus play patty cake.

Yawning loudly, Ron plopped down on the ground next to the dark-skinned teen, sitting indian-style like his friend.

"Thanks again for doing this for me. I seriously needed that nap," Ron thanked, bumping shoulders with Monique.

The other teen quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And I hope you don't think I'm doing this for nothing...."

The blond winced.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll.." Ron sighed heavily. "I'll model some of your stuff for ya."

Monique grinned, turning back to watch Hanna play. After graduating from high school, Monique had started working on building up a portfolio to apply to a famous fashion design school.

Which, in turn, included coming up with some personal designs for both men and women. Unfortunately, finding people to help with her designs was easier said than done. While Kim helped out when she could, getting Ron to help was like trying to get a cat to play the piano.

"I wonder how KP is doing," Ron thought aloud, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Monique chuckled, smiling mischeviously at Ron.

"I think the real question should be, 'How is Shego doing'."

Ron grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, who am I kidding. I betcha Shego is just dying to call in some backup asap."

* * *

Shego struggled to regain her breath as she leaned against her turned over couch, narrowed yet tired eyes trained on the panting, naked redhead who was staring happily at her from across the room.

Somewhere between knocking over the coffee table, breaking a lamp, and biting Shego's ankle, Kim had deduced that Shego was playing a game with her and thus was no longer trembling in terror.

"Arf!" Kim barked, jumping up and down in place, urging the older woman to continue chasing her.

"You were never this hard to catch when you were still human," Shego panted, trying to regain her breath. Her damp clothes were slightly torn in several places where Kim had ripped into them with her teeth.

"Arf! Arf!" Kim hopped up and down again, spinning around in a quick circle before staring expectantly at Shego.

Shego sucked her teeth as she regarded the naked teen with annoyed eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why I still love your stupid ass so much, even when you're a freaking mongrel," Shego said dryly. She blinked when an idea hit her.

"Fine, have it your way," Shego sing-songed as she grinned mischeviously at Kim, who cocked her head curiously as Shego straightened up and headed for the hallway. "If you won't take a bath I'll just take mine and call it quits."

Kim watched curiously as Shego casually walked away and disappeared down the hallway.

Not liking being alone or away from Shego, Kim quickly trotted after the older woman....and came to a stop when she discovered the bathroom door was separating her from the former thief.

"Arf!" Kim pawed at the door, expecting any minute now for Shego to let her in.

Only silence greeted her.

"Arf! Arf!" Kim pawed the door again, an expectant look in her eyes.

Still, she was met with silence.

The redhead whimpered pitifully as she lightly headbutted the door.

Finally, the door cracked open as Shego peeked down at Kim.

"What? I thought you didn't want a bath?" Shego asked innocently.

Kim whined as she nudged at the door, staring up at Shego with watery, pleading eyes.

Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"We've been dating for more than half a year now. I've built up an immunity to that look," Shego said dryly.

Kim sat on her haunches and whined again.

Shego held back her victorious grin as she opened the door all the way.

"Fine, fine. You can come in," Shego said with false reluctance.

"Arf!" Kim's wide eyes lit up as she darted into the bathroom...and was immediately replaced with horror when she saw the full bathtub filled with fresh water and bubbles.

The redhead froze when a loud click echoed in the bathroom.

The young teen whimpered softly as she turned around to glance at her caretaker, only to whimper again when Shego only gave her the most evil of smiles before slowly advancing on her...

* * *

Wade blinked in confusion.

"The hell?" the boy genius muttered, scratching his head. He was examining the many hieroglyphics engraved on the Ruby on Inugami, and among the ancient characters was a passage about how the ruby came to be.

And if his translation was correct, back during the age of fuedal Japan, a dog god had terrorized the country for years till it was finally sealed by royal mystics.

Wade rubbed his chin as he leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face.

"So if the ruby was a prison for this dog god....and Kim started acting like a dog when the laser hit her after passing through the ruby...," Wade trailed off, his brow furrowing as he pondered the situation.

Nodding resolutely, Wade rolled his chair over to his computer, quickly pressing a few buttons.

"Yo, what's up?" Ron said in greeting as his face popped on the screen. Behind him, Monique could be seen making funny faces at Hanna, who was gurgling happily as she clapped her hands.

"Ron, I think I'm starting to get an idea on what happened to Kim and how to turn her back, but....I'm going to need to test my theory out. And to do that, I'll need a test subject...," Wade looked expectantly at Ron.

The blond stared blankly at him for a moment before glancing over his shoulder, then back at Wade.

"...I'll bring Monique over tomorrow morning," Ron whispered conspiratorially before disconnecting the call.

Wade sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly.

Sometimes he wondered about that boy.

* * *

Shego grinned victoriously as she ruffled Kim's head with a fluffy towel and took a step back to admire a now fully cleaned Kim Possible.

Kim whined as she stared pitifully at Shego, her hair all puffed out from the towel

Although most of her condo had been turned over in her epic struggle to drag the yelping and whining teen back to the bathroom, Shego had finally managed to give the girl a proper bath.

Even though it had cost them both some bruises and bite marks....

Shego yawned unexpectedly, the events of the day finally catching up to her.

"Come on Princess, time for dinner," Shego sighed, as she walked out of her bathroom, which was covered in knocked over bathroom supplies and spilt bathwater.

Kim whined out again, but obediently followed Shego, still sulking from being forced to take a bath.

After a quick trip to the bedroom to pull an oversized t-shirt over Kim and changing into a dryer pair of clothes herself, Shego headed for her kitchen, which had avoided serious damage from the earlier scuffle.

"Okay Kimmie, what are you in mood for. Some hamburger meat or....," Shego sighed while slapping her forehead when she turned around to glance at her lover.

Apparently the redhead preferred to be nude.

"Baby, you're not walking around my condo naked....," Shego blinked. "At least for now."

"Arf!" Kim panted loudly from where she sat on her haunches, naked as the day she was born.

Shaking her head, the older woman picked up the discarded shirt and was incredibly irked when Kim automatically latched on to the other end with her mouth and began tugging on it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Shego groaned, as she just stood there watching as Kim tugged on the shirt, her olive eyes glittering playfully.

"Let go of the damn shirt, Pumpkin," the former thief demanded firmly, frowning down at the playful teen.

Kim in turn just growled as she tugged on the shirt again.

"I'm not going to ask again," Shego growled, her eyes narrowed into slits. It had been a long day for her, and the last thing she needed was this.

The oblivious teen just stared blankly up at Shego, still lightly tugging on the shirt.

For a brief second, Shego contemplated physically assaulting the teen. Then figuring that it was a given that she would regret it later and in turn feel like pond scum, Shego let go of the shirt with a sigh and watched exasperatedly as Kim completely zeroed in of the freed shirt and began rolling around on the ground with it.

"Fine, if you want to stay naked go ahead. But don't think I'm going to forget this when you turn back to normal," Shego grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest with a huff. "In fact, as punishment, I just might make it a rule in my home that you must always be naked and-"

Shego blinked before pinching the bridge of her nose, sucking her teeth in annoyance.

"I almost forgot even when you were normal you were always so fucking insistent on enforcing a 'nude attire only' policy when it was just the two of us here," Shego muttered, glaring at her lover who was busy gnawing on her shirt as she stared up at Shego with wide, playful eyes.

* * *

"Um, Leda, are you sure this is such a hot idea?" Diana asked her sister doubtfully, who was sitting next to her along the long, expensive-looking table. The two villains had managed to procure another pair of black leather catsuits and were currently waiting on a potential employer.

The two platinum-haired twins were currently sitting in an official-looking meeting room, which was lacking in any kind of decorations. The room consisted of only a long table, and ten leather chairs on both sides with a large, oversized one at the head.

"It was _my _turn to pick, right?" the burgundy-eyed girl answered, rocking her chair back on its hind legs as she stared boredly up at the ceiling. They had been waiting for more than half an hour now.

"Yeah, but still, I thought we agreed not to work for anymore large, seedy organizations after we told you-know-who to shove it last year," the blue eyed girl responded, looking a little uncomfortable as she observed her surroundings. "Just being here brings back unpleasant memories."

Leda stopped her rocking to observe her sister, finally noticing the obvious discomfort this was causing the other girl. Her eyes softened when she saw Diana rub her arms as if chilled.

"Hey Diana...if this is really bothering you, I can pick somebody else," Leda said softly, bringing her chair back on all fours and placing a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

The blue-eyed twin smiled gratefully at her, silently nodding her wish to depart this place.

Leda smirked at her as the two stood up.

"Okay, let's tell him we've changed our minds," the burgundy-eyed girl said, turning towards the door...before freezing when they noticed the man in question standing in the doorway, a quirked eyebrow on his face.

"My, my, my. Leaving, are we?" Jack Hench asked as a dozen pin-striped henchmen flanked him, all carrying high-powered laser rifles that were aimed at them.

The two twins frowned as they backed away, both of them in their fighting stances.

"We've decided that it wasn't in our best interest to stay. Glad to see we were right," Leda muttered, eyeing the nearest henchman who was inching his way forward.

"Ladies, please," Jack pleaded suavely. "There's no need for violence. After all, it was fate that you two would eventually come to my doorstep."

Jack grinned confidently as he pulled out a large, black folder which he had been holding behind his back. On the face of the folder were large red letters that spelled out 'Project Intruder: Subjects D and L'.

The platinum-haired girls froze, their already naturally pale skin paling even more.

"How...why do you have that?" Diana demanded, an angry scowl on her face, trying her hardest to mask just how unnerved she was at the moment. It looked like Leda was in a similar state.

The older man chuckled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Who do you think provided the necessary funds for that fool's project," Jack answered, raising a hand and snapping his fingers.

The henchmen began slowly advancing on the twins.

"And since I've invested quite a hefty sum in you two, I doubt my associate would mind me appropiating you for my...own ambitions," Jack grinned darkly as the two girls were backed into a corner.

"Next time, _I'm _deciding who we get to work for," Diana hissed, as she tensed her muscles, preparing to fight for her freedom.

"Less talking, more fighting," Leda hissed back, her eyes shifting quickly around the room, judging distances and angles.

"Do you honestly think you're walking out of here? What makes you think you can defeat a dozen of my finest guards when you couldn't even handle one little teenage girl," Jack sneered, offended that they thought they stood a chance.

The two girls glanced at each other before grinning confidently at Jack.

"Maybe with the exception of Kim Possible," Leda began, her eyes raking up and down the nearest guard.

"There's not a soul capable of stopping us," Diana finished, her eyes closing in concentration.

Then a split second later, chaos erupted as Diana seemed to virtually vanish into the air and as Leda lunged at the nearest guard, sending them rolling across the ground.

But instead of seeing Leda and the guard wrestling on the floor, they saw two identical henchmen.

Jack sputtered as he stumbled back.

"G-Get them you idiots!" he screamed, scrambling out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

One of the two identical henchmen threw the other one against the wall before knocking him out with a powerful hook.

"I got her! This is one of them!" the guard yelled, throwing the unconscious figure to the ground and pointing his laser gun at him.

The other eleven guards swung their gazes to the lone exit when the closed door seemed to mysteriously burst open on its own.

"The other one must be after Mr. Hench! After her!" one of the guards yelled.

"I'll watch over this one! Protect Mr. Hench!" the henchman who was pointing his gun at the unconscious man ordered.

The other eleven nodded and quickly filed out the room after their fleeing boss.

For a moment, a thick silence filled the room.

"Where are you at? I can't see you," the lone guard called out innocently as he reached forward to clench his hands at the empty air in front of him, a perverted smile on his face.

Someone sighed out heavily.

"I really hate it when you change into men. You always turn into a total pig," the unseen person muttered. "And I swear to god that if you grope me again I'm going to kick you in the nuts. You and I both know you can see me....asshole."

The guard snickered just seconds before he too vanished from the seeing world.

"Can I grope you when I change back?" a voice whispered out as the door to the lone exit seemed to nudge open of its own accord.

"....Sometimes I wonder whether or not you were originally suppose to be male," the other voice grumbled, while the other one giggled.

* * *

With a tired sigh, Shego collapsed onto her large silk-covered bed. Dinner was an unexciting event for her and Kim. The moment Shego had put the large bowl of hamburger meat on the ground, the still nude redhead had become completely engrossed in her food.

"Finally, time for some much deserved rest," Shego mumbled, her eyes sliding closed.

Her eye twitched when she felt her bed dip down right before Kim started lapping away at the side of her face.

"Kimmie...," Shego groaned, weakly pushing Kim's face away.

The redhead whined and pushed past Shego's hand to nudge Shego's head with her nose.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, the pale green-skinned woman rolled over and pulled the teen down into her arms, burying her face in Kim's freshly shampooed hair.

"Go to sleep," Shego mumbled, closing her eyes while securely holding onto the small girl.

Kim snuggled against the older woman's warm body, tucking her face into the crook of Shego's neck, before drifting off to sleep.

Neither of them noticed when a ghostly mist flowed out of Kim's nose and ears, before slithering into the nose and ears of Shego...

Shego wiggled her nose, sighing in contentment while curling her body around the petite girl's body, before settling down and drifting further into a deep sleep...

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: I thought that I would announce to everyone that I live in Florida. I say this because...IT. IS. HHOOOOOTTTTT!!! DAMN YOU GLOBAL WARMING! lol, Review!**

**.........(Whisper)omake....**

**Ron: *looks around* Hey, Monique, have you seen Rufus?**

**Monique: *glances around her* Hmm, he was just here a minute ago. Have you seen him Hannah?**

**Hannah: *gurgles***

**Monique: Awww, of course you haven't! *glomps***

**Ron: *Searches the area* Rufus! Where are ya buddy!?**

**Monique: Are you sure you haven't seen Rufus baby girl?**

**Hannah:*gurgles***

**Monique: Awww, you don't even know what I'm saying, do ya? *snuggles***

**Ron:*sweeatdrop* Uh, Monique, you mind putting my sister down and help me out here?**

**Monique: Fine, fine. Lets go check the kitchen, maybe he went to get something to eat.**

**Monique:*Puts Hannah in play pin**follows Ron inside***

**Hannah: ..........*smiles***

**Hannah:*burbs loudly***

**Hannah*gurgles***

.....**end omake.....**


	9. Animal Instinct

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Sorry for the long delay folks. When summer came, my mind took a vacation for a while. I've also been kicking my own butt for not touching some other projects I have going, but I'm going to try and clean house in the next few weeks. So here's the next chapter, and hopefully it'll satisfy those who have been heckling me for more Kigo love scenes. So be warned, this chapter is a little steamy. Read and review!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Animal Instinct"

A strangled moan tore out of Kim as her eyes shot open.

_The hell...?_

Another involuntary moan escaped her as she squeezed her eyes shut, a bolt of pleasure burning through her body. She opened her mouth, breathing in raggedly as she raised shaky arms to push against-

Her eyes snapped open as her mind finally cleared enough to fully take in the situation.

She was naked, sweaty, and aroused to the point where trying to think was almost impossible.

And the cause for it was the dark figure hovering over her, arms braced on her shoulders, pinning her down as it grounded its hips into hers, its clothed center thrusting into hers desperately, seeking release.

Or rather more releases. By the feel of how wet the center portion of the figures sweatpants was, the other person had been quite busy while Kim was asleep.

The teen hero didn't panic. She didn't need to see who it was over her, who was basically ravaging her in her sleep. She could _smell_ who it was. And it was all that her fast thinking mind needed to know to decide on a course of action. Usually it was her that instigated spontaneous late night sessions, but if Shego was feeling frisky, she wasn't going to complain.

The redhead wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and pulled her down, roughly capturing her mouth as she wrapped her legs around the sweaty body on top of her.

Kim smiled in surprise when Shego whimpered girlishly into her mouth as she picked up the pace, apparently close to her peak.

_Well, that was new,_ Kim thought briefly, moaning into Shego's mouth as she squeezed the larger woman tighter, as if trying to melt their beings into one. In all their time together as lovers, Shego had never whimpered like that during their intimate moments. She always held it back, claiming she felt it belittled her somehow.

Kim didn't pay it much mind at the time, but now that she had actually heard it, she had to say that she liked it. A lot.

When Shego tore her mouth away to take in a ragged breath, Kim shifted and quickly managed to roll them over so that she was on top. Kim laughed breathlessly when Shego whimpered and tried roll them over again, and Kim was a little surprised at the weak attempt. Usually she had quite a hard time establishing a dominant position over Shego, since the proud woman never gave it up without a struggle.

Not complaining about Shego's submissive gesture, Kim made quick work of removing her love's sweat soaked clothes while easily keeping the squirming woman in place. Tossing the last of Shego's clothes aside, Kim grinned feraly as she slipped a thigh in between Shego's before grinding into her, shuddering delightfully as she braced her hands on either side of Shego's head and established a good rhythm as she rocked into her.

The moonlight from the window of Shego's bedroom allowed Kim to finally get a good look at her face, and she stopped unknowingly when her eyes met Shego's.

Shego was panting hotly, her eyes hooded as she stared up at the younger girl. But it was the look in her eyes that paralyzed Kim.

Her eyes were completely unguarded, as if revealing her very soul to her. And in them she saw only one thing.

Lust. Desperate, mind numbing lust. Begging her to sate her mind maddening desire.

"Shego...?" Kim panted quietly, her eyes widened in shock. She had never seen such a look on her lover's face.

Shego whimpered pathetically, her hips jumping a little, trying to gain some purchase against the thigh pressed against her.

Kim felt her throat close up with want, her vision tunneling till she saw only Shego.

Kim's heart had already been beating fast due to their activities, but now it shifted gears into hyper drive as she crashed her mouth hungrily down on top of Shego's, swallowing the small sounds she was whimpering as she ground against her with renewed vigor.

She didn't know why Shego was in heat like some kind of animal, but it was driving her wild with want. Shego had always been like a wild lioness. A creature of pride and strength. To have such a powerful woman reduced to this, pleading for her touch, it was a feeling that was both foreign and addictive.

Kim tore her mouth away and hissed with pleasure as she felt sharp nails drag all the way from her shoulder blades to the hollow of her lower back.

Growling low in her throat, Kim latched her mouth onto her lover's collar bone and bit down enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to draw blood...until she felt those nails on her lower back drag further down to bury themselves into her soft cheeks, digging into the pale skin there. Then she threw all constraint out the window and clenched her teeth around the skin she was latched onto, causing the woman under her to moan gutturally as her nails just dug in deeper.

Kim could feel an intense wave start building up inside of her, and she was just barely able to hold back the instinct to hump Shego into submission till she was satisfied. She was determined to take Shego to the edge before she followed after.

Kim tore her mouth away from the bruised skin to take in large gulps of breath as she tried to regain control, holding her hips steady as she refocused her senses.

But it seemed Shego had other thoughts as she took the moment to flip them over again, sending them toppling off the bed.

"Gah!" Kim yelped as she crashed onto her back, oofing when the larger woman landed on top of her. "Shego, you alrighmmpph!" Kim's eyes widened in surprise as Shego scrambled up her body and crushed her dark lips against hers as she roughly pulled her legs apart before doing what Kim had been trying to hold herself back from doing: humping her into submission.

Kim struggled at first as she tried to push Shego off her, but the older woman just grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, her larger body almost smothering her as she roughly kissed the redhead while struggling to position her aching core just right on Kim's writhing form.

Kim considered biting down on Shego's lip to stop her, but that plan flew out the window when her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Shego thrusted against her in just the right way to grind her slick heat against Kim's throbbing center. Shego moaned deeply into Kim's mouth as she began thrusting wildly, the swollen heat grinding against hers, causing the intense waves she had been holding back to reappear with a vengeance.

The teen hero tore her mouth away, breathing raggedly as she fought off the growing wave.

"Sh-Shego wait, I'm about to lose it," Kim panted pleadingly, before almost choking on her tongue when Shego latched her mouth onto her bared neck, teeth digging into the soft flesh.

_Ah screw it. _

Kim decided that if Shego wanted to finish things quickly then she'd go with the flow and exact some revenge after she regained her second wind. The teen managed to wrench her wrists free and wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling her flush on top of her as she held tightly, her legs wrapping securely around the woman's busily moving waist as her own hips thrusted desperately against Shego's, moaning loudly as their slick heats slid easily against each other.

"God, Shego...baby you feel so good, " Kim moaned into Shego's ear, panting heavily as she felt something akin to a tsunami building up in her.

Kim brought a hand up to push Shego's head up, needing to look into her eyes as she reached her peak.

Shego's jade green eyes were almost dark enough to be black, and the mind numbing lust in them directed solely at her was enough to push her over the edge.

Shego rested her sweaty forehead against Kim's, her hot ragged breaths mingling with Kim's as her thrusting became sporadic, signaling she was about to explode as well.

"I love you so much," Kim breathed raggedly and roughly grabbed the back of Shego's head and crushed their lips together, her eyes screwing shut as she squeezed Shego's gyrating body as tight as she could, the first waves of mind numbing pleasure enveloping her.

Kim squealed into Shego's mouth as her entire body spasmed violently, Shego's own body jerking spasmodically as the older woman moaned gutturally, her own orgasm rocking through her.

What seemed an eon later, Kim came back down to earth, breathing unevenly as she tried focus her blurred vision. She could feel Shego breathing heavily against her neck, her body lying limply on top of her.

"Holy crap Shego," Kim panted weakly, wrapping shaky arms around her sweaty lover. Kim moaned lowly as she lightly ground herself against Shego, enjoying the lingering sensations.

Kim jumped in surprise when she felt Shego's hip jerk a little against her.

"Don't move babe, a little sensitive right now," Kim chuckle breathlessly, turning her head place a chaste kiss on Shego's lips.

But the older woman had something else on her mind as she deepened the kiss, her fingers burying themselves in red locks as she slowly began moving against her lover.

Kim moaned in protest against dark lips, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as she held the older woman tightly against her, rolling her hips against Shego.

Kim had a feeling neither of them would be getting any sleep that night.

By the time the passed out from shear exhaustion as the dawning sun broke the horizon, neither noticed the white mist that drifted out of Shego's mouth and nose as it steadily flowed out the room and under her doorway, escaping into the cooridor of Shego's condo building...

* * *

"So what did you find out?" Ron yawned tiredly as he plopped down on Wade's bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the boy genius rolled over in his computer chair, the ruby of Inugami in his lap.

"I was up most of the night going over all these inscriptions," Wade explained. The bags forming under his eyes backed up the statement. "From what I can tell, it tells an old Japanese folk tale about a dog demon who was imprisoned in this ruby."

"Guess we can rule out the folk tale part if Kim is any indication," Ron said dryly. "So there were really demons and stuff back then?"

"Uh, I doubt it," Wade said, scrunching his face up in disbelief. "Based on the various tests I had ran on Kim, I'm guessing that when the laser beam was diffracted by the ruby, it messed with the certain elements of Kim's chromosomes, thus she's not exactly right in the head. More specifically, I'm pretty sure her higher reasoning is being cut off and making her run off of bare animal instinct. How that equates to her acting like a dog is still confusing me though..."

"But there's a possibility that there's actually a demon in there, right?" Ron said, eyeing the ruby wearily.

"Like I said, I doubt it," Wade repeated. "But I can't examine the ruby's core fully to make any conclusions. To do that I would have to crack it open, and I doubt Kim or the museum currator would be happy about that. But still, I seriously doubt something as ridiculous as demons are the cause."

"And I'm pretty sure once upon a time you doubted a lot of things before you met Kim," Ron said pointedly.

Wade blinked, looking at Ron thoughtfully.

It was true that before Kim began her crazy adventures, he never thought that gene splicing was a possibility (DNAmy), and that cloning and mind control was a thing of science fiction (Drakken). And the list just went on. Time and time again, he had to constantly reevaluate his standing on things due to Kim.

"Well, I...guess demon spirits wouldn't be too much of a stretch if we're talking about Kim here," Wade said reluctantly, eyeing the ruby. "But first, there's something I want to try out."

Ron stiffened when Wade smiled at him.

"Uh, oh, by the way, Monique couldn't make it, so maybe we could-"

"This might hurt a little bit but-"

"-wait till she's free, cause, you know-"

"-I'm ninety percent sure you'll be alright so-"

"-I'm always doing the grunt work and she hardly ever helps out-"

"-just be careful not to bite your tongue off."

"-and I think she should- wait, bite my tongue off!? Wade! Stop!"

Wade ignored him as he whipped out the laser gun out of nowhere and shot it through the ruby at Ron.  
Ron felt the breath knocked out of him as he flew back and slammed into Wade's bedroom wall, feeling the entire house vibrate from the impact before slumping to the floor.

Wade tossed the ruby and the laser gun on his bed before rolling over to the blond teen.

"So, how do you feel?"

Ron blinked his eyes several times, shaking his head to clear the fog. He lifted his head before looking confusedly at the younger boy.

"I feel...fine? Huh?"

Wade tapped his chin thoughtfully, a small smile on his face.

"I thought so. You see, the X chromosomes that females have are way more complex than the X chromosomes males have. And the way Kim's genes were shifted suggested that the genes coding for behavior on both her X chromosomes were the only one's affected. And I theorized the Y male chromosome would negate the effects and thus, shooting the laser through the ruby will only affect females."

Ron stared blankly at Wade.

Wade sighed, regretting wasting a well-formed explanation on someone like Ron.

"It didn't effect you because you have testicles," Wade said bluntly.

"Oh," Ron said stupidly, shifting uncomfortably. "So...Kim?"

Wade shrugged.

"Like I said, it's only screwing with her behavior. The problem is what part of it. Everybody is wired a little different, so the effects of the ruby probably vary from person to person. While the ruby made Kim act like a dog, it might not be the same for other females. I'll have to run more tests," Wade said as he rolled over to his computer.

The Ron quirked his head curiously when Wade frowned at his screen and mumbled something under his breath.

"Uh, Wade?"

The boy genius shook his head, turning towards Ron.

"There's been a sudden flood of police reports coming out of Upperton concerning strange behavior among some of the residents."

Ron's brow furrowed as he realized the coincidense.

"Well, Kim's in Upperton with Shego right? You don't think..."

Wade shook his head.

"We both know Shego has her on lockdown. But just in case, I'll give her a call and check up on them," Wade said as he turned back to his computer."

"Uh, wait dude. You seriously calling her now?" Ron asked dryly, tapping his watch.

Wade blinked at him, and winced as he recalled the last time he called up Shego fairly early in the morning and woke her up. His ears hadn't stopped ringing for that entire day.

"Right, let's wait till the afternoon. I mean, how bad could it be up there?" Wade reasoned, Ron nodding his head sagely.

* * *

"Good lord," the 911 operator muttered as he disconnected his precious caller.

"Another one?" asked a colleague, who looked just as tired and haggard as his friend.

"Yeah, this time someone is complaining that a group of old ladies are chasing the mail man down the street and barking at him like animals," the operator said incredulously as he prepared to call in the report to the patrol units.

"Christ, was there a break out at the insane asylum or something?" the other operator muttered as he connected an incoming call.

_"Help, my husband just ran out the house with no clothes on and is barking like a dog!!" _a high pitched voice screached.

The operator pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed heavily.

"Trust me lady, he's not the only one," he muttered as he began trying to calm the hesterical woman down.

* * *

Kim groaned tiredly as bloodshot eyes cracked open, her dull olive green eyes staring blankly up at Shego's ceiling, squinting from the sunlight that was hitting her eyes.

She shifted her body just a little bit and winced as she felt various parts of her body protest.

One would think she would be concerned from a bodily signal that was supposed to indicate bodily injury, but one would be wrong in this case.

The previous night's activities came rushing back as she became fully aware of her aching body.

The teen hero blinked several times before a goofy smile slowly spread across her face.

"Wow," Kim whispered, wincing when she realized the inside of her bottom lip was cut.

When she did realize this, her grin got bigger.

She glanced over her shoulder where Shego was spooning her from behind. The redhead made a note to tease her lover about about the bit of drool leaking out of her mouth.

Kim carefully rolled the older woman onto her other side before curling her own body around the pale green one, her face buried snugly in her thick locks of hair and her arms tucked under Shego's, her arms wrapping over the woman's bare breasts.

Not that she didn't enjoy being the one to be on the receiving end of their spooning sessions, but she preferred to be the one doing the spooning. It gave her the symbolic feeling that Shego was trapped in the embrace of her love for her, and the only way the older woman could leave her was if she ever let go of those feelings. It was corny and sappy to the fullest extent, and thus the main reason she never told Shego her thoughts about it. She was teased enough as it was.

The petite redhead lazily hooked a leg over Shego's waist, sighing in contentment when her slightly sore center pressed against the soft, smooth skin of her lover's posterior. That was reason number two for preferring to be the spooner. Her lover had one hell of a behind.

The teen hero considered waking Shego up, since she couldn't remember whether the former thief-turned-agent had work today.

_What day is today? _Kim suddenly thought, her brow furrowed. She tried to recall what she did the previous day. She remembered her and Ron on security detail at the museum, some thieves breaking in, and then.....

Her brow furrowed even more. It wasn't that she couldn't recall anything, but it was all like a chaotic collage of snippets of memory.

She remembered at one point her being really excited as someone chased her for some reason. She also recalled being overwhelmed with feelings of shame and fear as Wade's mom yelled at her...for some reason. And she also recalled being deathly afraid as she ran away from Shego....yet again, for some reason she couldn't recall.

"Was I drugged or something?" Kim muttered, frustrated and worried that she couldn't recall anything concrete. She blinked when she heard a soft moan as Shego hugged Kim's arm tighter around her, squeezing the limb more tightly around her chest. The redhead blinked again when she felt hard nubs press into her forearm

All thoughts about the previous day flew out the window as Kim felt a goofy smile cross her face. The gears in her head were spinning quickly as she considered her next actions. If she played her cards right, she was pretty sure she could coax Shego into doing a replay of last night.

She brushed back Shego's silky black hair to place soft kisses to the nape of her neck, gently cupping one of her lover's tantalizing mounds before kneading it firmly. She couldn't help but moan quietly herself from how wonderful her lover felt.

She began lightly suckling the exposed neck, pulling back the leg hooked over Shego before carefully nudging it snugly between Shego's legs and pressing it firmly against the sleeping woman's core.

"Shego," Kim moaned quietly, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against Shego's neck, taking in a shaky breath as she took a moment to just enjoy the hot flesh searing against her thigh. She had to hold back the instinct to just flip the older woman over and ravage her...although that was basically what Shego had done last night.

Shego groaned groggily as her eyes cracked open, her breath hitching when Kim began rolling a nipple between her fingers.

"Kimmie?" Shego croaked out, trying to roll over to look at Kim, but the redhead held fast. "Hey, what-"

"Shush," Kim said softly, before pressing her lips against her lover's ear, kissing it lovingly. "Just enjoy it."

Shego sighed contentedly as she rubbed the arm Kim had wrapped around her, squeezing her thighs together around the thigh Kim had between hers. She froze when she realized something.

"Pumpkin, why the hell do I feel like I was just plowed by a freaking fire pole?" Shego asked groggily, wondering why certain regions of her body felt so sore.

Kim chuckled, pressing another kiss against her ear.

"Are you kidding? After last night, I'm pretty sure I'll be walking funny for a week." Kim kissed her ear again holding it there a little longer. "You were amazing. And uh, I don't mind the, you know, that one thing you did last night. It was kind of kinky, but I...kind of liked it actually," Kim admitted shyly, feeling her face flush heavily as she remembered a certain part of last night.

Shego frowned deeply, confusion written all over her face.

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's no need to be embarrassed, you didn't see me complaining last night, right? You can touch me in whatever way you want," Kim comforted, sitting up a bit to hook a finger under Shego's chin, turning her head to lean down for a kiss.

She blinked confusedly when Shego pulled away and glared at her.

"And I'm telling you I don't know what the hell you're talking about," Shego said firmly. Her frown deepened. "And what do you mean last night? What happened....last...night..."

Kim stared worriedly down at her lover as Shego's eyes became impossibly wide. The teen hero yelped when Shego suddenly spun around and pinned her down to the bed, her hands firmly pressed against her shoulders.

"Kimmie...you're back to normal!" Shego said incredulously, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Shego...what the hell are you talking about?" Kim asked her, looking at the older woman as if she was insane.

Shego laughed happily and bent down to kiss Kim thoroughly before pulling back to smile down at Kim's dazed face, a wide smile on her lips.

"Okay, I'm not going to complain about _that._ But I still don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll explain later, since I'm sure you don't remember anything about yesterday," Shego murmured, bending down to kiss Kim again. She was just glad to have her normal lover back.

"Yeah, I don't," Kim murmured against dark lips. "But I do remember last night at least."

Shego frowned and sat up, staring down at the smiling teen.

"What happened last night?" Shego asked carefully, racking her brain for what she could remember. She remembered going to sleep, and then having some freaky dream. She couldn't remember what it was about, but she could remember that it was something like she had a horrible itch that she couldn't relieve herself of no matter what, and it nearly drove her insane.

A moment of silence passed as the two lovers stared at each other.

"...Huh," Kim said thoughtfully. "That's weird. I can't remember what happened most of yesterday, but I remember last night..."

"...And I remember most of yesterday, but not last night," Shego finished. "...Goddammit."

With an irritated sigh, Shego rolled off the petite teen and scooted out of the bed.

"Hey, you can't just kiss me like that and walk away. I'm hurting for ya here," Kim whined, rolling onto her stomach and trying to grab her departing lover.

Shego dodged the searching hand, quirking an eyebrow at the pouting teen.

"And I'm hurting literally. What the hell did you do to me last night?" Shego asked incredulously, shifting uncomfortably, trying to get use to the soreness.

A perverted smile crossed Kim's face as she chuckled lowly.

"Everything," Kim said sleazily.

Shego took a moment to just stare blankly at her young lover.

"You know, I think I liked you better when you were all innocent and pure," Shego deadpanned, glaring at the smirking redhead.

"It's not my fault you corrupted me," Kim said casually, propping her chin up on her hands, her smirk widening as she let her eyes rake up and down her lover's naked body, admiring the marks from their nocturnal activities.

Shego rolled her eyes, stiffening when they landed on her bedside clock.

"So much for work," the agent sighed, walking towards the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

Kim giggled to herself as she rolled onto her back, sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm guessing we should visit Wade and see if he can fill in the blanks for us," Kim called out, stretching her body and sighing as she relaxed.

"Might as well. Give nerdlinger a call," Shego responded back just as the sound of the shower running started.

Kim turned her head to blink at the open bathroom door. A happy smile spread across her face as she began scrambling out of bed.

"If you step one foot in here, I swear I won't let you lay a finger on me till Christmas," Shego growled out, causing Kim to freeze just as she was stepping off the bed.

The redhead was stone still as she thought over the threat, weighed the possibilities, estimated the length of time Shego would most likely hold out on her, factored in how fast she thought she could break her lover down, and smirked confidently as she jumped off the bed and dashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

A heavy sigh sounded out.

"Goddammit Kimmie....."

A giggle was all that responded.

Those were the last intelligible words spoken for the duration of the shower.

* * *

Betty glanced up from the paper she was reading as Will Du opened her office door.

"Intelligence says those twins had a bit of a scuffle with Jack Hench," Will said as he dropped another report on the one-eyed woman's desk.

Betty blinked at the report.

"Interesting," she mumbled before turning back to the paper she was reading. "I just received word from one of my sources. He didn't give me much, but he gave me something to follow up on."

Will glanced down as Betty slid the paper over to him.

"Project Intruder?" Will mumbled.

"My source says it keeps coming up whenever Diana and Leda are mentioned, doesn't know what it is though." Dr. Director glanced up at him. "Look into it."

Snapping off a salute, Will took the paper and left her office.

Betty leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers as she glanced down at the report Will had left.

A small smile crossed her face.

"Well Shego, it's time to put the criminal record of yours to use."

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Well, hopefully it wont take me forever to get the next chapter up. Let me know what you think so far. Review!  
**


	10. Leashing the Problem

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Here's the promised update. I thought I'd just let you guys know I'm very hungry right now....don't know why I wanted to say that, but there its is. Too bad I'm a lazy college student who refuses to keep the fridge stocked with food *sigh*. Read and review please.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Leashing the Problem"

"Ok...so...yeah," Kim scratched her head in befuddlement. "So we're dealing with a spirit of some kind that can...uh...temporarily mutate...chromosomes?"

Wade shrugged and gave a brief nod.

"More specifically, the female X chromosomes and certain male chromosomes that are homozygous for a certain recessive trait," the boy genius explained.

Shego rolled her eyes from where she was leaning against the wall.

"You really expect us to believe that, nerdlinger?"

Kim cut her a warning look, which was promptly ignored as the former thief just examined her nails.

Kim and Shego had arrived at Wade's house where he and Ron were waiting for them. A short while ago, Wade had received a surprising call from Kim, who just yesterday had been reduced to a slobbering mongrel.

After a few minutes of Kim explaining her surprising recovery and both her and Shego's memory lapse (while leaving out the details of what happened that night), they had all finally gathered in Wade's room.

"But that doesn't explain why Shego and I have these holes in our memory," Kim pointed at from where she was sitting next to Ron on Wade's bed.

Her best friend and sidekick was currently sneaking glances at Shego, who was leaning against the wall across the room.

_Since when did Shego start wearing white....?_

The plasma wielding woman was dressed in a white long-sleeved turtleneck and black jeans. Seeing Shego dressed in anything but black and green was extremely rare, especially when she was dressing casually.

Still, it wasn't like the pale green skinned woman looked bad in white. In fact, it was because of how good the curvy woman looked in the fairly tight shirt that made it hard for him not to stare. He had to admit, the tight white cloth contrasted against her green skin, accentuating the curves on her chest and revealing the she was wearing a very thin bra...

"They're nice to look at, right?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Ron smirked and nodded without thinking.

"And I hope you remember who they belong to..."

Ron was confused for a second before turning ghost white. The blond slowly turned his head and smiled weakly at his best friend who smiled back at him. The scary thing was that he wasn't sure if it was a smile of amusement or a smile promising a future filled with pain. He could never tell when it came to Kim's possessiveness of her lover.

"Look, just tell us who or what we have to beat up so we can hit the road already," Shego requested as she continued to exam her nails boredly, unaware of the byplay happening on Wade's bed.

Wade leaned back in his computer chair as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well if we take into account the recent reports that are coming in about people displaying animal like behavior all over Upperton," Wade gestured towards his computer screen which showed a map of the city and where all the reports were coming in from. "I can only conclude that whatever was in the ruby was released by the laser and is now jumping from host to host through the city."

"Right," Shego sighed as she stepped away from the wall and rubbed her hands. "Guess it's ghost busting time."

Wade hummed in agreement and turned towards Ron and Kim. "Okay, so.....uh..."

Ron looked paler than usual as he stared intently anywhere but at Shego it seemed, and Kim had a friendly arm around his shoulders and was smiling at Wade attentively.

"Something wrong?" Kim asked confusedly when Wade regarded the two wearily.

"Uh, no." Wade cleared his throat. "Anyway, I reversed engineered the laser ray and should have a ray gun that can put whatever this thing is back into the ruby by this evening. So the three of you-"

Everyone glanced at Shego when her wrist communicator beeped loudly, signaling an incoming call.

Kim frowned when Shego just stared at it, refusing to answer it.

"Shego...."

The former thief glanced at the redhead, and shrugged when she saw the disapproving look on her face.

"Sorry, I have no desire to be yelled at today. And I'd rather handle this spirit thing than deal with Ms. Stick-up-my-ass-because-I-can't-get-laid," Shego said dismissively.

"Ms. who?"

Shego almost fell down when Betty's annoyed face appeared on Wade's screen.

"Hey, how did you do that!?" Wade cried out indignantly. His firewalls should have been powerful enough to block out even Global Justice.

Betty spared him a glance before glaring at Shego again, who was looking off to the side innocently.

"Shego's communicator can act as a relay for our satellite and can uplink to nearby computers. As commander, I can remotely control the function at will," Betty said evenly, though the tense set of her shoulders gave away that she wasn't pleased at the moment.

"Uh, hey Betty," Kim cut in from Wade's bed, smiling nervously at the G.J. commander. While she did think what Shego said was uncalled for, she had no desire to see her love get chewed out. "I suppose you heard about what's happening up in Upperton."

Dr. Director relaxed a little.

"Yes, we're aware of it. And since it seems it's not so serious that it requires our intervention, we'll leave it up to you," the one eyed woman informed.

Kim nodded in agreement while Shego frowned a little.

"Look Betty, I think I should-"

The one-eyed woman cut Shego off with a wave of her hand.

"You two can suck face some other time. You have a nice stack of reports waiting for you here, not to mention an assignment I want you to get started on," Dr. Director said pointedly.

The former thief's frown deepened a bit more.

"What do you mean by suck face?" the pale green skinned woman growled while crossing her arms

Betty just stared knowingly at her which just pissed Shego off more.

"Who do you think I am, some hormonal fifteen year old? I can work with Kim on this and not lose my shit, I do have something called self control _Betty_," Shego said irritably. "I can do those damn reports tomorrow. I'm staying and helping Kimmie out with this."

The one eyed woman rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Why is it that I get the feeling that handling the situation in Upperton isn't the only reason you're so reluctant to come to work," Betty said calmly, an small amused smile on her face.

Both Kim and Shego flushed, but for different reasons..

"Are you fucking stupid or something!? Do you honestly think I'm making excuses to stay with Kimmie so we can fuck all day!?" Shego yelled, pissed and tired of everybody at G.J. always assuming that she and Kim did nothing but go at it like rabbits.

Betty slowly raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze to stare at Kim, whose face was tomato red and was trying to avoid looking the authoritative woman in the eyes.

"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of you had something like that in mind," Betty deadpanned, while Shego gave Kim a 'what the hell?' look and Kim just avoided staring at anybody, trying to get her face to stop blushing.

"And with that said: Shego, you have exactly fifteen minutes to get you're ass in here or else," Betty said curtly before cutting off her transmission.

Shego growled at the screen and just barely held herself back from blowing up the now blank screen. She _hated_ when the older woman pulled that authority crap on her.

"Bitch," Shego scowled before stomping out of Wade's room, muttering insults under her breath.

The three other occupants winced when she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her, hearing her angry footsteps steadily disappear till the sound of the front door slamming shut signaled her departure.

After a moment of awkward silence, Kim cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'll deal with her later. For now, lets focus on getting this...thing..back into the ruby," Kim announced, a slightly irked look on her face. More from the fact that Shego didn't so much as throw her a goodbye before leaving.

"Right. I'll get to work on putting together a ray gun," Wade said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, glancing at his work bench where the ruby and the original laser gun sat. "For now, you and Ron should track down the current host that this thing is possessing and bring the person here."

Kim and Ron nodded.

"Uh, can we make a quick stop at my place Kim?" Ron asked sheepishly. "I left Rufus at home to watch over Hannah and I want to check up on them."

The redhead blinked and quirked her head.

"Rufus?" she said questioningly as the two crime fighters left Wade's room and headed for the front door.

Ron shrugged.

"Everybody else was busy, what else was I supposed...to....do..."

The two teens stood in front of Wade's house and gaped at the small burning crater that once was Wade's mailbox.

The blond gave his best friend a dry look who in turn sighed heavily and rubbed her temples.

"Like I said, I'll deal with her later," Kim muttered before the two continued on their way.

* * *

DNAmy glanced up from her lab table to blink at her newest associates while adjusting her glasses.

"Problem?" She asked confusedly, watching as the two platinum-haired beauties stared incredulously at her.

Diana and Leda glanced at each other before turning towards their newest employer.

"Yeah. Just to make sure I heard you right, what did you just ask us to do?" Diana asked while crossing her arms huffily.

The mad geneticist quirked her head.

"I asked you to break into Kim Possible's house and bring me her stash of Cuddle Buddies. According to the Cuddle Buddy website, among all active Cuddlers, Possible has managed to snag quite a few rare ones that I need for my collection," DNAmy said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to ask of a person.

Leda slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Great job D. You managed to pick the one super villain to work for who's as quacked out as Drakken," the burgundy-eyed girl muttered.

Diana glared at her briefly before turning back to the confused scientist.

"Look, I know this is our first day on the job and we need to make a good impression, but shouldn't we be trying to avoid gaining Kim's attention?" the blue eyed twin reasoned. "If you hadn't heard yet, Kim's been a bit...Shego-ish lately."

It was a well-noted fact among villains everywhere that Kim had become a bit more relentless when dealing with her foes. Not so much to the point where she was cruel and merciless. But it was well documented that the villains she turned in were more bruised up than normally, not to mention unconscious. There was also the odd report here and there that a villain had to be rushed to the hospital due to severe injuries. It was obvious who was being the bad influence on the teen hero.

And none were more aware of that than Diana and Leda, who not so long ago experienced the wrath of this Shego-esque Kim Possible.

DNAmy tapped her chin as she hummed thoughtfully.

"Now that you mention it, it would seem foolhardy to draw Possible's attention to me," the plump woman mumbled. "Especially now that Shego switched sides and everything..."

The leather-clad twins let out a silent breath of relief. The last thing they wanted was to have the teen hero's boot imprinted on their faces again.

"Oh, I know!" DNAmy exclaimed excitedly, causing the twins to stare at her wearily. "Why don't we rob a bunch of banks and bribe Shego to turn on Kim Possible? Everyone knows Shego would do just about anything for the right amount of money!"

Diana scratched her head contemplatively.

"That might work....with the right amount of money," she mumbled to herself.

Leda didn't look convinced in the least.

"That's a no go. Trust me, from what I can remember when I tried to trick her back at the Global Justice base, Shego's pretty serious about Ms. Perfect," the burgundy eyed girl said with a wince, remembering her brief encounter with the former thief. Had Diana not been there to restrain the pissed woman, Leda was positive she would have ended up as a pile of mush.

The three villains were quiet for a moment as they contemplated what to do.

"....How about you two just steal me a panda and a kangaroo from the zoo so I can create a real life Pandaroo?"

Diana and Leda gave the hopeful looking scientist a long, blank stare before sighing heavily and nodding in agreement.

* * *

"So, I'm guessing you're a boobs kinda guy?" Kim asked offhandedly as her and Ron stood atop a large business building in Upperton, both of them looking through binoculars trying to locate where the currently possessed host was.

According to the police chatter Wade picked up over the air waves, a person exhibiting dog-like behavior was spotted in the area.

Ron glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What? Did you say something?" the blond mumbled as if distracted when in actuality he was silently cursing himself for letting his eye wander, especially when sitting right next to the redhead. He had been wondering when Kim would bring it up.

Kim felt her lips twitch but managed to hold in her smile. She really had no problem with catching her best friend checking Shego out, cause she couldn't really blame him. Her girlfriend was hot. Period.

Still, it was always fun to watch Ron squirm.

Kim blinked when she spied a familiar face through her binoculars.

"Hey Ron, check it out. It's Josh," Kim said in a surprised tone.

"Mankey?" Ron questioned as he swung his binoculars around to where Kim was looking. "Well, look at there. Haven't seen him since graduation."

Kim frowned.

"....Um, is he...?" Kim trailed off and sighed as she lowered her binoculars and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Ron sucked his teeth as he continued to observe Josh through his binoculars.

"Well, either Josh has taken a sudden interest in chasing at cars while barking like a dog or we've found who we were looking for," Ron muttered.

The two friends glanced at each other and nodded before quickly whipping out their grappling guns. Ron glanced at Kim and smirked.

"I wonder what Shego would think if she knew the person we were looking for was someone who used to make you drool just by saying hello," the blond commented teasingly remembering how the redhead used to go gaga over the teenage boy.

Kim acted as if she never heard him as she carefully aimed her grappling gun at a nearby traffic light.

"You know, the only reason I haven't ripped your nuts off and stuffed them down your throat for blatantly checking out my girlfriend right in front of me is because you're my best friend," Kim mumured casually as she turned to look at the blond, giving him a friendly smile. "Funny how you luck out all the time like that, huh?"

Kim smiled smugly as she fired off her grappling gun and swung down to the barking teenager below, leaving her stunned and horrified best friend behind.

Ron gulped and shakily aimed his grappling gun.

"Lucky...yeah....right," he muttered quietly as he fired the device and swung after the girl, silently wondering when Kim's sense of humor had become so...Shego-like.

* * *

"No."

Dr. Director's eye twitched from where she was sitting behind her desk, and Will had to suppress the amused smile that was threatening to break out from where he was leaned against the wall, next to the closed office door.

Shego sat slouched in a stiff chair in front of the one-eyed woman's large oak desk, arms crossed petulantly and foot tapping impatiently.

"What do you mean no? I didn't ask you if you wanted to or not. It was an order," Betty clarified evenly.

Shego frowned at her superior, her foot tapping increasing slightly.

"Look, I've explained this a hundred times. All of my old contacts already know that I'm working for you so it's pointless to try and ask them for information on this 'Project Intruder' thing," the former thief explained frustratedly.

Tapping her fingers together, Betty regarded her stubborn subordinate. She knew she could always remind the other woman who her superior was, however she had a feeling doing so wouldn't be productive in the long run.

What she needed was to get the former thief motivated.

"I'll make you a deal, Shego," Betty began steadily, holding in her smirk when Shego straightened up a little. A former criminal like Shego could smell a bribe coming at her a mile away.

"You do what you have to do to pry some information from any links you still have to the criminal world that fully explains what this Project Intruder is, and in return...," Betty paused for dramatic effect, eyeing Shego as she stilled completely, giving her full attention to the one-eyed woman. "In return, I'll make the proper calls to make you a full fledged Global Justice Special agent."

Will rose his brows up as he whistled lowly, glancing over at Shego.

Staring intensely at Dr. Director, Shego sat ramrod straight in her chair.

Currently, she was just a Global Justice agent. Your standard issue operative who followed the rules and procedures to capital T.

A Special Agent, on the other hand....

To give a simple job description of what a Special Agent does, one need only to use a simple game of chess as an example.

Normally, to win the game, one would need to cleverly maneuver pieces around the board till you captured the other player's king, all the while following the rules of the game. That would be analogous as to what a Global Justice operative did.

A Special Agent could also win the game in the same manner, if one chose to. Alternatively, the Special Agent could just pull out a gun, shoot other player in the head, and by default, win the game.

That was the essence of being a Special Agent. The ability to bypass all the rules and regulations if it meant getting the job done.

Of course, when a special agent is called in to play the chess game instead of a regular agent it would be under special circumstances, such as the fate of the world resting on the outcome of the game.

There were a few benefits that came with the job that made it one of the most coveted jobs in the organization.

There was the little fact that Special Agents were notorious for having extremely long vacation times, due to the fact that their services were rarely needed. Thus only a handful of Special Agents are employed at any one point in time.

Special Agents are also the benefactors of a generous salary, the exact amount varying depending on the number of missions one worked.

However, it was the last benefit that came with being a Special Agent that appealed greatly to Shego.

Special Agents weren't required to wear Global Justice Uniforms. Their attire was entirely left up to them.

Which meant....

A wicked grin spread across Shego's face as the thought of once again being allowed to wear her cat suit filled her mind. No more stiff uniforms and restricting assault gear.

Betty watched as Shego stood and straightened her uniform, before saluting respectfully, the grin still on her face.

"I'll have something for you by the end of the week, ma'am," she said confidently.

The pale green skinned woman then turned around and strode out of the office, already thinking of who she would need to track down and rough up to get what she wanted.

Will waited for the office door to shut before glancing at his superior.

"I'm assuming she's unaware of the fact that the top brass was already planning to make her a Special Agent once Kimberly joined the ranks," Will said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

He knew that the higher ups would bend over backwards to ensure that Kim Possible remained with Global Justice when she signed on since the young teen has already proved to be more capable than their most experienced Special Agents. That meant keeping her happy, and by virtue, that meant partnering her up with Shego.

Smirking to herself, Betty just leaned back into her chair and silently thanked the heavens that despite being incredibly sharp most of the time, Shego was dense as a brick when it came to the back room negotiations of Global Justice.

**_to be continued..._**

**AN: Well, there it is. Also, I want to mention something to you all. I've gottena few messages telling me that some of my stories are missing words and entire sentences that were once there. Anyone know the reason for this? I would really, really appreciate it if you rerport such instances to me, and I'll do my best to fix it. Oh yeah...REVIEW!**

**Oh, almost forgot.....OMAKE!**

**Kim: Hey Ron, bet you can't guess the size of Shego's boobs.**

**Ron: *sighs* Kim, I already said I'm sorry. Can we just drop this already?**

**Kim: *playfully shoves Ron* Aw, stop being a spoiled sport, go ahead and guess! **

**Ron: Cut it out Kim! I don't wanna guess!**

**Kim: *pouts* If you don't guess, I'm going to do my puppy dog pout. And I don't think we need me taking such drastic measures, right?**

**Ron: Christ, you're acting like a three year old!**

**Kim: *puppy dog pout***

**Ron:*cringes* Gah! Alright! I'll do it! Just stop doing that! *shivers***

**Kim: *smiles happily* Go ahead! Guess!**

**Ron: *sighs* Well, lets see, I think her waist is around 27 inches, and her hips is about 36 inches or something, and I'm pretty sure she's a C cup, sooo I'm going to say Shego's bust is 36 inches.**

**Kim: .....**

**Ron: Well, how close was my guess?**

**Kim: ...You were spot on, those are her exact measurements. That was amazingly accurate...*narrows eyes*...too accurate...**

**Ron: *starts backing away* K-Kim...stop looking at me like that. It was just an educated guess, I-**

**Kim:*pulls gloves off***

**Ron: *pales* I guessed! That's all! C-Calm down! Please!**

******Kim:*cracks knuckles***

**Ron:*trembles in fear* Help! Somebody help!**

**Kim:*cocks fist back***

**Ron: *pisses pants***

**Kim:*relaxes**smiles* Jeeze, lighten up. I was only kidding. By the way, Shego is a size 38. *skips away***

**Ron: *drops to knees and slams head into ground repeatedly***

**!!!END OMAKE!!!**


	11. Following Trails and Such

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: I hate spring with a passion because of one thing: pollen. Pollen must have been created by the devil himself. My allergies have been wrecking me for weeks now, ugh. Anyways, enough of my bitching, here's the next chapter. A little on the short side, so I apologize for that. Read and review please!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"Following Trails and Such"

"So I thought this spirit thing only changed females," Kim grunted as she threw the tennis ball to the other end of Wade's backyard.

Barking happily, Josh Mankey ran after the flying object on all fours like the dog he thought he was.

Scratching his head confusedly, Wade spared the older girl a glance.

"Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe it has something to do with a specific gene that is shared between both sexes," he theorized, watching as Josh searched through some shrubs where the ball had landed.

After detaining Josh in the city, Kim and Ron had brought the infected young man back to Wade's house so the boy genius could evaluate him and maybe figure out the mystery behind what was causing all this trouble.

So after Ron left to take care of his baby sister, Kim took Josh out to the backyard to let the energetic teenager burn off some energy while she and Wade contemplated their next move.

"So far the only thing we are certain of is that everyone affected by this thing starts acting like a dog," the young teenager sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Uh, yeah...," Kim agreed hesitantly, because Wade's statement wasn't exactly true. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she recalled the hot night she had had with Shego when the former thief had been affected. Kim knew she should tell Wade that Shego hadn't reacted the way everybody else had, but what could she say? Shego had turned into a raving sex maniac while everybody else just turned into dogs?

It was embarrassing, but such a detail could provide much needed insight into what was going on.

Kim cleared her throat uncomfortably as she watched Josh trot back happily with the tennis ball in his mouth.

"Um, you know Wade, when Shego was under this spirit thing's influence, she didn't exactly, uh, display the same symptoms as everybody else," Kim began haltingly as tossed the tennis ball again, focusing her gaze on the retreating dog-like teenager instead of the curious gaze of her much younger friend.

Wade blinked at her before quirking an eyebrow. For a while he had been wondering about Shego being affected by the spirit. Neither she nor Kim had said much about it except for the fact that Shego couldn't remember what happened during that period.

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?" Wade asked curiously, his curiosity increasing when Kim's face steadily became redder and redder.

Kim cleared her throat again before pulling at the collar of her turtleneck.

"Well, you see..."

A few minutes later, Kim was awkwardly fiddling with a stray thread on her shirt while Wade furiously typed away at his computer, both faces still red from Kim's revelation.

Snoring away on Wade's bed was Josh, tuckered out from running around the backyard.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Ronster has arrived!" Ron announced as he burst into the room, striking a pose.

Kim continued to awkwardly fiddle with her shirt and Wade didn't even pause in his typing.

Ron's happy face fell from the lack of reaction to his grand entrance.

"Geeze, what's up with you guys?" Ron huffed.

Wade turned around in his chair, and glanced at Kim.

"...I'm going to need Shego to come in, Kim," Wade said a bit uncomfortably. He was used to hearing bits and pieces about Kim's relationship with Shego, which was enough to get him to blush. But what Kim had told him was nosebleed worthy.

"Right, I'll do that now," Kim said a little too quickly and dashed out the room, not pausing in the slightest to acknowledge the latest arrival.

"What the heck?" Ron muttered, scratching his head as he watched Kim's retreating back. The sidekick turned to Wade and opened his mouth to ask a question.

"Don't," Wade cut him off as he turned back to his computer. "For both our sakes, just...don't."

Ron could only stare stupidly at the blushing boy's back as he typed away in a mind numbing fashion.

* * *

"Can you tell me why I'm doing this again?" Leda groaned as she stood in a large starch room with her twin sister, both of them facing a large metal door that an airplane could drive through.

"Because at some point we'll probably be facing Possible again, and we need to be prepared," Diana said matter-of-factly as she double-checked her black leather catsuit, making sure nothing was out of place.

The burgundy-eyed young woman groaned and slouched.

"And fighting DNAmy's giant freaks helps us how...?"

Diana rolled her eyes and glared at her plaintiff twin.

"Look, the major advantage that Kim and Shego have over us is experience. They've been fighting nonstop for years, so what we need to do is close that gap some," she explained for what felt like the hundredth time. "And our best bet is to add some firepower to the things you can shapeshift into."

Groaning again, Leda just slouched some more.

"But I just want to watch tv...," She said morosely.

Diana slapped a hand over her face before muttering something dark under her breath.

"Look, after we finish training we can do whatever you want, okay?" she offered tiredly. Her twin could be so insufferable sometimes.

Leda perked up and smiled at the identical woman.

"Deal."

Diana stared at her smiling face for a moment, regret already burning away at her. She had a feeling whatever it is Leda wanted to do had something to do with her serving drinks while wearing a skimpy french maid outfit.

"Whatever. Let's just do this," Diana sighed as she walked over to the wall and pressed a large red button.

The metal doors opened with a groan and the first of DNAmy's weird monsters came stumbling out.

"Oh joy, a giant monkey...fish...thing," Leda muttered at the creature as it garbled something and started to charge them.

"Stop your complaining and let's do this," Diana said as she grinned confidently before vanishing into thin air to safely observe and moderate her sister's fight.

Leda sighed as she began morphing into an identical version of the creature she was fighting.

* * *

"SHE WHAT!?" Shego roared as she slammed both of her palms down on the large wooden desk, almost snapping the sturdy structure in half.

The cowering man seated on the other side whimpered pathetically as he prayed to the heavens to save him from the fuming demon of a woman before him.

After agreeing to the deal with Betty, Shego decided to track down her old informants and twist some wrists, figuratively and literally.

And so far, the only thing she had gained was a migraine.

Apparently, after word had spread that the plasma-wielding woman was willingly sharing her bed with the infamous Kim Possible, all her informants had decided it was in their best interests to just disappear or take up another line of work that guaranteed they would never run into her again.

Like becoming a nun, as was the case with this particular informant she was trying to track down.

"L-like I said, a-after she heard about you and P-Possible she went off and became a nun," the mousy man squeaked, his skin pale with fear as Shego glowered down at him. The small, diminutive man had been just a small time crook, a henchman for Shego's informant the last time she saw him. Now he was a lawyer. So all in all, she guessed he was still a crook, but legally.

Shego gritted her teeth as she spun around and stomped out of his office, scaring the daylights out of his office staff when she literally kicked his door open, shaking the entire office and engulfing the room in silence as everybody stopped to stare at the steaming G.J. agent.

"What the fuck are you all looking at!?" the pissed woman snarled. At once everybody went back to work, nobody daring to even spare her a glance as she angrily strode out.

Shego muttered curses under her breath as she stepped out onto the sidewalk and headed for her car. Things weren't looking good for her, especially since this latest stop had been the last of her informants that she had once used as a criminal. Well, she could track down the nun...

Shego shook her head and cursed some more. She considered herself a hard-ass, but shaking down a nun was something she wouldn't even do as a villain.

As Shego approached her car, she started to slow down when it became apparent that someone was sitting on the hood of the vehicle.

"Kimmy?" Shego called out questioningly as she walked up to the redhead, who smiled and waved at her.

"What are you doing all the way up here in Vancouver?" Shego asked incredulously as she leaned forward to give the small girl a quick peck on the lips.

Before Kim could respond, the roaring sound of a jet passing overhead caught both their attentions.

Shego smirked when she caught sight of the large military aircraft.

"Your ride, I take it?" Shego said with a bit of amusement. Kim just shrugged.

"So what's up with the whole 'I'm going to eat someone's baby' look you had on a minute ago?" Kim asked.

Shego's easy smile instantly disappeared and was replaced with the scowl she was wearing earlier.

"Just trying to track down some people for a mission I'm doing for Ms. Cyclops. Let's just say I'm getting nowhere fast," she said irritatedly.

Kim hopped off the hood and gave her a cheery smile.

"Need some help?" the teen hero offered happily.

Shego cringed a bit.

"The smart answer is yes, but I'm afraid my ego would never forgive me. Sorry Princess."

Kim nodded understandingly. She knew the feeling. There was more than one occasion when her and Ron needed outside help to get the job done, and it always left her feeling disappointed in herself.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Wade needs to see you when you get a chance," Kim informed, a wide smile still on her face. She didn't know why or care. Just looking at the green skinned beauty made her want to smile.

"That's why you're here? You could have just called," Shego pointed out, staring at the teenager suspiciously. She was starting to suspect an ulterior motive..

Kim shrugged.

"I just felt like coming in person," she said happily, beaming at Shego.

Shego felt her nasty mood slide away as a grin crossed her face.

"So you're saying you crossed the country and probably cost the military a few thousand dollars just because you felt like seeing me in person?" Shego said with mock sarcasm.

Kim just shrugged again. And of course kept smiling.

Shego shook her head and checked her watch.

"I've got some time to spare. Want to get something to eat?"

Kim grinned before stepping up to her lover and lightly placed her hands on the older woman's curvy hips.

"Well, I was kinda hoping you'd reward me for my spontaneous act of affection..." Kim said lowly, staring into dark emerald eyes.

Shego rolled her eyes, though her grin didn't quite go away.

"I should have known you were only after sex, you little freak," Shego muttered. "How about you just-"

"I have no panties on."

Shego stopped what she was saying to blink down at the lecherous looking teen.

Lips quirking, Shego pulled Kim into a tighter embrace and leaned down to kiss the soft skin next to her ear.

"Well, like I said, I guess I can spare a few minutes," Shego murmured into her lover's ear, her hot breath making Kim shiver.

The redhead tightened her arms around the larger woman's waist, rubbing her nose against Shego's slim neck.

"Hotel?" Kim said softly, kissing the neck she had been nuzzling.

"Mmm, I have a room a few miles away from here," Shego said lowly as she nuzzled the smaller girl's red hair, taking in its familiar scent.

They both were startled when Kim's kimmunicator went off.

Sighing in disappointment, Kim stepped away from their embrace to take the call.

"What's the sitch?" Kim grumbled unhappily, staring down at the face of Wade on her device.

"A giant robot is stomping through San Francisco," Wade reported as if commenting on the weather before quirking his head slightly. "You alright Kim? You're looking a little sour there."

Kim's eye twitched as she plastered on a fake smile.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Just feeling a little...frustrated is all. Ride?"

"Five**A** minutes," Wade answered before cutting off the transmission.

Kim sighed and glanced at Shego apologetically. When the older woman opened her mouth to say something, Kim placed a finger on her lips.

"Sorry babe, duty calls," the teen hero said with some humor, finding the cliché scenario amusing. "Gotta go and do the hero thing."

"Oh? That's too bad," Shego mumbled. "And here I was just about to grab you and ravage you in the nearest bathroom before you go. Oh well. Have fun," the former thief said dismissively as she stalked away to her car, a devious smile on her face.

Kim gaped wordlessly at her, stretching out her hand as if she could stop the retreating woman with her mind alone. She watched helplessly as the Global Justice-issued car roared to life before screeching out into traffic.

"...Shit," Kim muttered, the missed opportunity hitting her quite hard. Sighing heavily, she took a seat on a nearby bench to wait for her ride. And also to apologize to her hormones for letting Shego slip so easily from her fingers.

_**to be continued...**_

**AN: So once again, sorry for the short length. Now excuse me as I continue to loathe my life as my allergies systematically destroy me. Review!**

**aaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd OMAKE!**

**Wade: *types furiously***

**Ron: *peaks over shoulder* **

**Ron: Wade....why are you googling the word tribadism? *sweatdrop***

**Wade: ....Research. *types furiously***

**Ron: *more sweatdrops*....and the word cunninglus?**

**Wade:....Research. *types furiously"**

**Ron:*army of sweatdrops* ....ying yang, the cat's cradle? Wade, what the hell's going on!?**

**Wade:.... Look, I just need to clarify some terms that Kim used earlier. *types furiously***

**Ron: That Kim....*blush* Um, what did Kim tell you...?**

**Wade: *stops typing* She told me what happened when Shego was infected by the spirit. You see, Kim woke up one night....**

**5 minutes later....**

**Monique: Hey guys, I brought over some lunch for...you...all....*stares* What the heck are you guys doing?**

**Ron/ Wade: ......Research *types fursiouly***

**aaaannnnnnnnndddd END OMAKE!!! ....review**


	12. And The Plot Thickens!

Warning: If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: Yay! I up dated this story! Let me know if you see any errors so I can fix them ( No beta'd chapters make me a sad tiger). Also, if you're bored come check out my blog (link is on my profile) and say hello! I want to be friends with my readers!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

**Kigolicious Days  
**

"And The Plot Thickens!"

Kim shook the grateful policeman's hand as the cops scattered around them rounded up the last of the citizens who had been running around Upperton acting like wild dogs.

Despite her initial belief that Josh Mankey was the host to whatever escaped the Ruby of Inugumi, it was now apparent that it somehow multiplied like rabbits in under a day. Luckily for her and Ron, it seemed most of the infected individuals weren't exactly in top shape which made capturing them fairly easy. She hoped that Wade would be able to helped everyone in a timely fashion.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Ms. Possible," the elderly cop thanked again, enthusiastically shaking Kim's hand. The petite teen's body shook with the heavy up and down motions, and sighed in relief when he let go.

Kim smiled and waved goodbye before making her way over to Ron, who was slouched down on the bench by a bus stop catching his breath, his head rolled back staring blankly at the sky as if in a trance.

"If I have to chase down another barking, slobbering person for five miles through Upperton, I think I might just have to quit being your sidekick," he panted when he sensed Kim nearby, Rufus squeaking in agreement from where he was slouched next to Ron. The shadow from nearby buildings provided a cooling shade that the they were thankful for.

She gave them a sympathetic smile, which turned into a teasing one as she dropped down to sit next to her worn out friend. "Careful you don't say that around Shego, I hear she's quite open to replacing you."

Ron smirked at the redhead, wiping the last of the sweat from his brow. "I thought that was already an inevitability, KP."

Despite his joking tone, Kim's smile dropped at the undertone of bitterness in his words.

"Ron...you're not being replaced," she said firmly, leaning forward to meet his eyes. The blond blinked at the sudden shift in the mood and began to nervously fiddle with his fingers, which caused her worry to go up another notch.

"Well, yeah..._now, _maybe. But I don't know Kim, I can barely keep up when it's just you and me. Add in Shego to the mix...," Ron shrugged helplessly as he trailed off. "I kind of just figured I'd eventually be demoted to errand boy or something."

Kim's brow furrowed as her gut twisted nervously. She scooted closer to Ron, not noticing Rufus's scramble to jump on her lap to avoid being squished between the humans.

"Are you saying you want to quit?" she asked after a moment of hesitation. The thought of doing her missions without the presence of her best friend didn't sit well with her at all.

Ron sat up straight at her words, a shocked look on his face.

"What? No! Of course not!" he denied firmly, looking almost offended that Kim had even suggested such a thing. Rufus huffed in agreement. " I'm just saying that...well, right now it's just you and me, right? Team Possible?"

"And Wade," the teen hero added, nodding at his words with a worried look on her face.

"Well, once Shego comes along, what role will I play? The two of you alone could wipe the floor with just about anybody. I mean, what-"

Kim stopped Ron by poking him in the cheek., causing him to frown in confusion.

"You dummy, what makes you think your role will be any different? I've made it this far mainly because of _you_," she reasoned, a confident smile on her face. She was reassured now that it was clear Ron was only worried about being left behind.

"Trust me. There's nobody else who can always come through for me in the end like you," she assured, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. "I mean, how many buttons have you pushed at the last minute to prevent a nuclear holocaust? Saved me when I've been captured and am being lowered into lava?"

A smile slowly spread across Ron's face as his memory flashed through countless moments where a combination of blind luck and random spurts of monkey magic had made a huge difference..

"Too many to count," he chuckled, giving Kim's hand a squeeze in return and ignoring that small part of his brain the kept insisting he still had a chance to rekindle things with the dashing redhead. That door had been soundly closed by Kim when they broke up, and nailed shut by Shego the day she officially became a Global Justice agent.

Ron's smile only dipped by a fraction before returning full strength. Shego made his best friend so happy that it was funny, which kept him from being too depressed. It just meant that Kim had another chink on her flawless armor that he could tease her about as was his duty as her best friend.

"You're right, sorry for worrying like that. And anyways, _somebody_ has to be on the lookout for an ambush whenever you start doing that weird staring thing."

Kim frowned as she pulled her hand back, not liking the teasing tone in his voice. "What staring thing?"

"You know, that thing where your eyes get all big and you whisper mushy things about your main lady," Ron clarified with a smirk, causing Rufus to snicker from where he was standing on Kim's thigh.

"I don't do that!" Kim bristled indignantly, a blush creeping up her neck.

Ron and Rufus smirked at each other before they both started staring at Kim with wide, watery eyes that seemed to sparkle and lips that quivered with emotion.

"Shego, I always feel like I'm coming home for Christmas when I kiss you," Ron whispered in a high pitched voice, sighing with exaggerated adoration as he cupped his cheeks and batted his eyelashes. "I feel a like a giddy school girl inside when I realize you're all mine."

Finally losing it, Ron burst out in laughter along with Rufus, who was now rolling on his back till he fell off Kim's leg onto the bench.

Kim's face turned five shades of red as she recalled having thought those very words a few days ago while thinking about Shego as her and Ron were flying home from a mission. Apparently, she hadn't just _thought_ those words.

"...You...you heard that?" Kim squeaked out, embarrassment and mortification filling her gut.

Ron laughed and gave her a friendly clap on the shoulder.

"Aw, it's no big deal KP. I'm use to you always going all googly eyed over somebody you like," Ron chuckled, recalling all the boys she use to crush on in high school.

Kim slouched down into the bench, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked away from her amused friend and the laughing rodent between them, wondering what else Ron has overheard.

"I don't get googly eyed," Kim muttered to herself, trying to ignore her burning face. Ron just laughed again.

* * *

Wade rubbed his temples before continuing his calculations on his cluttered computer. The fact that there were dozens of people in Upperton still acting like dogs was making his workload much more complicated. Not only did he have to identify exactly whatever it is that's infecting these people, but also why is it that only Kim and Shego returned to their normal states after only a few hours of being infected.

"This would be so much easier if I could just crack this thing open," he muttered, glancing at the large ruby on his workbench which had caused all this trouble.

It was a priceless artifact he knew couldn't be harmed, which in only added to his frustrations. He felt like all of his questions could be answered if he could just run a few experiments on it. Sighing softly, he tapped a few more keys before spinning around his chair to regard his silent guest.

Josh Mankey, who they were sure was one of many hosts to whatever entity that escaped the ruby, was sleeping on top of Wade's bed which was surrounded by a shimmering containment field that sprouted out from small crevices in the floor. There were multiple fields like it throughout the house, a safety mechanism just in case of an emergency. Whatever was inside Josh was stuck there for now.

The boy genius leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He knew that it was due to a transformation in the gene structure that the people had started acting like dogs. But why did Kim and Shego revert back to normal while nobody else did? Why was Shego the only one who didn't display dog like behavior?

Turning back to his computer, Wade pulled up an image of Kim's mapped genome, zooming in on the area that had once been transformed. According to the latest blood sample from Kim, the teenage hero was back to her original self. Somehow her gene structure had reverted back to normal and he assumed Shego's did too...though he wouldn't know for sure till Shego came to his house later to let him examine her.

Wade frowned and checked his watch.

"Where the heck_ is_ Shego? She said she'd be here after running a few errands... "

* * *

The sound of sizzling circuitry and crumbling concrete echoed throughout the high tech laboratory as a ragged looking scientist whimpered from where he hid behind a turned over desk in the far corner, the metal object scorched with burn marks.

"Ella es un diablo," the traumatized man whispered as he peaked around the desk, wide eyes sweeping over the chaos.

Unconscious lab workers and security guards littered the area, some draped over destroyed lab equipment and tables while others laid on top one another in piles of mowed down canon fodder.

It all happened so fast. He remembered hearing the large explosion in the downstairs lobby shortly followed by a similar one on the rooftop. In rapid succession, they learned the phone lines were cut and that someone had sealed shut all the exits in the building.

Then like something out of a horror movie, there were screams and gunfire throughout the building as hellish green light flickered from room to room as if searching for something. When it finally arrived at his lab, the last remaining haven in the building that was now a deathtrap, he had turned over his corner desk and cowered as the room erupted in a cacophony of destruction and mayhem. But it was the feminine voice that spoke immediately after the brief silence that was the most frighting.

"_Come out, come out wherever you are_," the female voice had sang out, low and throaty with enjoyment. Whoever it was, they were enjoying this. Having fun inflicting pain and suffering on his work associates. Fun being evil.

The frightened scientist gulped heavily as his eyes swiveled frantically around the room, sweat beading down his face when he realized he couldn't spot the monster responsible for the destruction. The sound of his heart beating in his ears was growing louder. He had to escape. He had to _live_.

Ignoring the scared tears that were burning his eyes, the scientist made a running dash for the exploded open doorway that was black with ash and soot from the attacker. But before he could take more than three steps, he tripped over the limb of an unconscious guard and crashed into a filing cabinet.

The harsh sound of him slamming into the metal object rang throughout the lab and the scientist could only fall to the ground in horror when he looked up and saw that the monster was now standing in the entryway, its eyes boring searing holes through him.

"_There_ you are. I was afraid you had decided to leave the party early," it purred lowly.

Shego slowly approached the terrified man, taking unrushed steps like a lioness who was approaching her cornered prey.

"Really now, no need to be afraid. Just give me what I want, and I'll be on my way."

The man briefly considered listening to her, but then thought about what she was asking for. Thought about what happened to snitches who gave out classified information, the stories he had heard about missing co-workers who leaked information.

The man trembled in fear, but shook his head.

Shego tsked in mock disappointment as she cracked her knuckles. The man before her seemed to shrink with every crack.

"Alright, guess we're doing this the hard way," Shego sneered raising up a plasma engulfed hand, the surrounding area instantly covered in eerie green light. "Since I'm not in a killing mood, I'll settle for just burning off your limbs one by one till you talk."

Shego smirked when the whimpering man screamed and curled into a fetal position, his arms covering his head, causing her to lick her lips in satisfaction. She may no longer be a villain anymore, but there would always be a part of her that loved being a bad-ass.

"Try not to bleed _too_ much on my boots, I just polished them," she hissed menacingly, surging more power into her hand, causing the air to simmer with its heat as if the very air was melting.

With an evil laugh, she closed her hand into a fist and swung the glowing blow of death towards her defenseless target. Just before it struck the man, she pulled pack slightly and watched as it missed, leaving behind a crackling wave of heat that crashed over the whimpering man.

When the scientist felt his skin rapidly heat up and suddenly found it hard to breath, his desire to live finally overpowered his fear of retribution.

"Está ahí!" he screamed, pointing towards the back of the lab. Sobbing in fear as his body trembled at the suffocating heat that seemed to surround him, he prayed for mercy. "Número 412!"

When the air seemed to cool and the expected pain never came, the shaking man peaked passed his arms. He was confused when he saw Shego chuckling low in her throat, a satisfied yet non-threatening smile on her face.

"What? Did you really think I would let your worthless life smudge my _pristine _criminal record just for some lousy research paper? Somebody thinks too highly of themselves," Shego quipped mockingly before knocking him out with a savage kick to the chin.

Taking a few moments to enjoy the fact that she could still inspire terror despite giving up her life of crime, she eventually let out a tired sigh when she turned around to observe the mess of unmoving guards and scientists who she had made short work of earlier. It had taken a little longer than she thought. While sealing the building off and making it into the restricted lab area had been easy, she admitted that working within the ethical guidelines of Global Justice made the task more difficult than initially though.

The former villainess used her wrist communicator to call in a cleanup crew, deciding she had better things to do than rounding up the trash.

Shego made her way to the rear of the lab where stacks of metal crates were lined up against the wall, all labeled "Classified" in big red letters. She walked along rows of towering metal boxes, searching for crate 412 as she idly recalled what she was looking.

After running into a dead end with all her contacts, Shego resorted to the next best thing when it came to getting underground information: _Villains Digest_, the magazine of choice for villains everywhere. It didn't take long for her to dig through her old stash before finally finding a lead. There was a discussion about how Jack Hench was funding some secretive project called Project Intruder.

And when it came to Hench Co. and projects they funded, Shego knew she had to pay the little known research lab in Mexico a visit. It wasn't a lab that super villains usually utilized since the amount of money needed to hire their nearly flawless services was outrageous, even for those who had millions of dollars stashed away. That meant that the only villains with the funds necessary to use the lab was Jack Hench and Senior Senior.

From there it was just a matter of breaking down some doors and tracking down the files that held everything there was to know about the project.

"Bingo,"Shego purred happily when her eyes landed on crate 412. With a concussive blast of plasma, she knocked off the crates on top of it, sending them flying to the side in a mess of bent metal and snowing papers.

"Okay, give mama what she wants," she grunted as she pulled the heavy crate off and onto the tiled floor with a loud slam. Bending down, she sliced the top of the crate off with a plasma infused slice, the top clattering to the floor.

A predatory grin slid over Shego's face. She was starting to think that being a goody goody again wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Damn, I'm good," she murmured to herself, her fingers skimming over the rows of files and the stacks of CDs. She hummed inquisitively when she came across a black unlabeled file that stood out from the manilla folders. "And what do we have here...?"

Pulling out the file, Shego flipped through the papers before immediately flipping back to a page that caught her eye. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a familiar deep resentment rumble in her stomach.

"Dammit," she muttered, her eyes narrowing when she came face to face with a picture of a warehouse full of human sized test tubes. And floating within each test tube in some kind of bright blue liquid was a platinum haired woman curled into a fetal position with various tubes and wires inserted along her spine and neck and mouth.

Shego recognized the women. They all looked exactly like the twins that had broken into Global Justice headquarters.

"Great, just what I needed. _Clones_," she grumbled, stuffing the file back into the crate. "And when there are clones, there's some rambling doofus with mommy issues."

With an irritated sigh at the thought of dealing with someone who most likely shared a kindred spirit with Drakken, Shego sat on top of the crate and quietly ranted to the unconscious occupants around her about why all mad scientists needed to be neutered and caged while waiting for her called in backup to arrive.

_**to be continued . . .**_

**AN****: Well, there it is people! I'm back, baby! Oh, and before I forget...**

**OMAKE! WITH EMOTICONS!  
**

Ron: Sooo . . . (^_^)

Kim: (-_-#) *sighs* What? Want to make fun of me some more?

Ron: No...Yes. (^_^)

Kim: (=_=) Whatever.

Ron: Aw, come one KP. Nothin' wrong with saying aloud how you feel about Shego.

Kim: (_) . . . Really?

Ron: Yeah. In fact, if you ever need someone to talk to about Shego related stuff, you can always come to the Ron-man.

Rufus: *chitters excitedly*

Ron: (^_^) And how could I forget his trusty sidekick, the naked mole rat wonder, Rufus.

Kim: (^o^) Geez, thanks guys! Since Monique quit on me since she said I don't understand the concept of TMI, I was starting to worry.

Ron: (o_o). . . Huh?

Kim: (^_^) Okay, lets get started! *Bluntly* I wish that I could grow a penis so Shego can have my babies.

Ron/Rufus: (Ô_õ) . . .What?

Kim: (^_^) I sometimes have weird dreams about tying Bonnie up and masturbating while watching Shego hit her repeatedly with a giant cuddle buddy.

Ron/Rufus: (0_0); Um, wait, KP-

Kim: (^_^) This one time, at cheerleader camp, I thought about Shego while I sticking a pom-pon in my-

Ron: /)(O/O)(\ WHOA! OKAY! STOP!

Kim: (?_?) Huh? Whats wrong? Wait, Ron, where are you going? Come back! I have so many things I need to get off my chest!

Ron/Rufus: (;_;) S-sorry KP! Forgot to turn off the oven! *runs away*

Kim: . . . (^o^)

**END OMAKE!****! Let me know if you think I Should keep the emoticons for future omakes!**


End file.
